


Thicker Than Blood

by Iluthradanar



Series: The Guardian series [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluthradanar/pseuds/Iluthradanar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this sequel to The Guardian, Sul'ss and Annalise have taken the Xenomorph nest after the Queen sacrificed her life to save her children. Having twins different from their typical xenomorph offspring, Annalise feels they deserve more than living in the nest. Making a decision against Sul'ss' wishes, she allows their friend Richard Tanner to take them to Earth. Tanner knows that danger lurks everywhere, for there is a faction very interested in the twins, and he intends they never be captured by anyone. Besides that, an unknown danger is in hiding, but to whom are they a threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One-Prologue

Richard Tanner piloted his personal transport vessel, while his two passengers inspected just about every aspect of the ship's interior. He set the controls on autopilot, and turned his attention to the human-looking Jonathan, and his xenomorph-appearing sister, Cres'sa. Their parents were a mixed pair, the mother a human and the father a xenomorph. The pairing had not been planned, but neither party had ever thought to break their pair-bonding. Now that Annalise was part xenomorph and Queen to a nest of the creatures most humans feared, the former Major Tanner of the Colonial Marines had hoped he could facilitate some kind of truce between the former enemies. There were other beings out in the galaxy that could be a threat to mankind. What a wonderful ally this nest of powerful creatures would be.

However, at this time, Tanner was not thinking of turning his wards into weapons of destruction. He only wanted to familiarize them with their mother's world, and perhaps introduce them to their own potentials. He knew it might not be easy, since humans regarded xenomorphs as frightening monsters. In revealing Cres'sa to the public, he hoped to show them that there may be monsters out there, but the children of Annalise, part human herself, were not to be feared.

Watching Jonathan and Cres'sa fascinated Tanner. Sister and brother seemed to have no problem communicating, but how they managed, he didn't know. Jonathan spoke English while Cres'sa hissed incomprehensibly. Tanner noticed early on that Cres'sa seemed to have the potential for speech. Unlike her siblings back in the nest, she had no set of inner jaws, but rather had a tongue. That had to be why she was able to utter a few words. He had hoped she would let a doctor examine her to see what differences lay between her and the typical xenomorph. If speech were possible, he would see to her education as well.

Jonathan, on the other hand, appeared human, but had the strength of five. His eyes, the irises an ebony black, no longer unnerved the major like it had in the beginning. Again, an examination would reveal more, if the young man was willing.

Tanner observed the close knit ties the pair exhibited. There was almost a supernatural link, as if both knew the other's thoughts and feelings.

"Uncle Richard, is it true that I'm stronger than the average human?" Jonathan sat in the co-pilot seat.

"Yes, it's true, Jonathan," Tanner answered, curious to know why, of all things, he asked about that.

"Do you think they'll be afraid of me?"

Ah, so that was it. Jonathan didn't want to be different, feared as his people were feared. Looking into his black eyes, Tanner tried to reassure the young man that he was ok. "You're fine, Jonathan. It's Cres'sa I worry about."

Jonathan smiled at his sister, who was still examining the various controls. She learned quickly, merely observing Tanner for a short time before she was able to access star charts and other information. She found a file on Earth, and began to scan photos of the planet she was going to visit. Where her brother seemed fearful, she felt no trepidation about visiting Earth and meeting humans. She turned her elongated head toward her brother, hissing softly. She pointed a finger at the screen when he came over, showing him the string of pictures flashing by. Cities. Country scenery. Oceans. Animals and birds. And people. Both stared at the screen when Cres'sa, pushing a button on the panel, freeze-framed the final illustration. She looked at her brother and lowered her head. She knew she was more like her father than her mother.

When Tanner saw Cres'sa crouch on the deck, he went over to her. "You're not like us, CeeCee," Tanner said, saying the nickname he only used when he wanted to reach her emotionally. He had known her long enough for him to read what she was feeling through her body language. "There's nothing wrong with that. You're different, but in a special way."

Cres'sa remembered her mother's final farewell. As they were heading to the ship, Annalise had praised her children. "If I had the choice to have a normal human child or the two of you, I would have had things no different. You both make me very proud." She embraced her son, and then hugged her daughter, taller than her by a foot. "Enjoy your visit, but come home to us safely." Cres'sa lifted her head to Tanner, hissing softly. She felt him run a hand along her carapace, and felt better for it. If all humans were like Uncle Richard, she and her brother would be fine.

An alarm went off, alerting Tanner to their arrival at the landing site. "You two sit down, and don't do anything until I tell you." He sat at the pilot's station, releasing the ship from autopilot and inputting the landing coordinates.

Waiting below, was a contingent of soldiers, but not just ordinary soldiers. These were specially trained in all forms of defense and offense, willing to protect with their lives, the two hybrids Major Tanner was bringing with him. As they waited for the ship to touch down, Sergeant Ed Wheaton and Sergeant Jennifer Philips had no idea how their lives would be changed by their acquaintance with the children of Annalise and Sul'ss.


	2. Chapter Two

The ship settled onto the deck with a whoosh of expelled steam coming from two slots at the back-end of the vehicle. Tanner rose from his seat after securing the controls, his hand held out indicating for Jonathan and Cres'sa to follow him to the exit.

Outside the ship, waiting soldiers made a line on either side of the gangway, the ones closest to the door facing it while the others faced outward, looking out for any intruders who might wander into the hangar bay unannounced.

Sergeant Jennifer Philips was an experienced soldier, and one of Tanner's better marksmen. She knew just about everything there was to know about firearms, and was known to have disassembled a pulse rifle, and put it back together, with her eyes closed. As serious as she was known to be, she also appreciated having some fun. When the hybrid male exited the ship following their temporary commander, the now retired Major Tanner, Sergeant Philips inhaled sharply. She hadn't expected the human to be so beautiful. Her eyes ran the length of his firm body, which stood at least 6'2". His glossy black hair hung loosely to just below his neckline. Still, it was his eyes that captured her interest. Maybe it was the lighting, but they seemed almost black. Then they were hidden from her view as he put on a pair of sunglasses. Philips audibly sighed.

"What is it, Jennie?" Sergeant Ed Wheaton asked her in a low whisper. They had been good friends, for ages it seemed, yet he had never slept with her. Sometimes, he even wondered why not. It just never seemed to have come up. Maybe neither wanted to risk ruining a good friendship. He knew he didn't. "Jenn!" he hissed louder, noting her attention on the disembarking party.

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't expect him to be so...gorgeous."

Wheaton snickered, realizing she was fixated on the man who was part xenomorph. "Cool the lust, kiddo. He's not human, remember?"

Philips laughed low, whispering, "I could forgive that." Seeing Tanner glare at her, she went to attention, holding her breath as the object of her observations passed her, walking down the ramp. Again, her thoughts were not on business. How long had it been since she'd had sex? Maybe she was just feeling horny, for anyone. But he was so beautiful, dressed in dark clothing and a long black coat. She wondered just what made him less than human. Focus, Philips, focus! Her eyes then moved to the tall and obviously alien creature moving down the ramp. That must be the female Tanner had mentioned. So these twin offspring of a human mother and xeno father didn't even look alike. The male appeared human while his sister definitely did not.

Ed Wheaton regarded the female xenomorph, feeling a shiver move through his body. He had never seen one in person, but had heard about them. Ugly is a word in a half word, he thought. She was built tall and lean, her flesh not soft, but hard, like a crab or lobster he reckoned. He heard her hiss low, her sharp teeth showing as she swung her head toward him. He didn't know if she was looking at him, since she had no eyes. Maybe she could smell him. Her kind could have a completely different way of detecting humans.

"Wheaton, Philips, front and center!" Tanner managed to cut through the reverie of the two squad members. Satisfied as both soldiers walked briskly towards him, he paced in front of his two wards, hands behind his back. "Philips, I want you to keep close company with Jonathan here. Wheaton, you stay with Cres'sa. I want you both to remain vigilant. Any sign of trouble, alert myself and the rest of the squad ASAP. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" both barked in unison.

"Sir, are we expecting trouble?" Philips asked, trying to hide the blush she felt creeping up her neck. Why did she have to be assigned to Mr Gorgeous?

"I hope not, but no sense in letting your guard down. We know there are people who would like to see these kids dead. And there are others who would like to capture them for their own agenda. I promised their mother I would take good care of them. Don't make a liar of me."

"Yes, sir!" Wheaton went to stand at the side of the female alien, careful not to touch her in any way. Philips adopted a disinterested face as she took her place next to the tall but quiet man in black. She wondered what his voice sounded like. Mentally kicking herself for letting her thoughts drift again, she straightened her back and grasped her rifle tightly.

Tanner moved away from the ship, Annalise's children and their guards at his back. The rest of the squad followed after.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dismissing the bulk of his unit so they could have supper, Tanner took his charges to their quarters. It was a large two-bedroom unit, each room holding two beds. He had wanted the soldiers he handpicked to protect Jonathan and Cres'sa, staying with them at all times. He figured Cres'sa would not use the bed in her room, but he didn't know for sure. Maybe she would investigate the human side of her heritage. She was talk and lanky, with a hard exoskeleton like her father. She just might end up creating a nesting area in a corner of the room, and sleep there.

Looking at Ed Wheaton, he wondered if he had chosen wisely. He knew Wheaton to be a tolerant man, interested in the universe and its diversity. But he had noticed the soldier exhibit less than enthusiastic behavior when Cres'sa had left the ship. He could change the arrangements, re-assigning Wheaton to Jonathan, and Philips to Cres'sa. No, he was right the first time, refusing to second-guess himself. Despite their genders, he had made the right decision.

"Ok, kids, this is where you will live while in the city. I plan on showing you other places. Just regard this as your home base, so to speak. Sergeants Wheaton and Philips will stay with you, so if you need anything, ask them. If anyone makes you uncomfortable, let them know. Get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Uncle Richard..." Jonathan seemed to hesitate, looking from one soldier to the other.

"Yes, son?" Tanner knew they had to be anxious, but only Jonathan could articulate it. He reached out and grasped the boy's shoulder. "It'll be ok. You'll love being here, I promise. We just have to make sure that you and Cres'sa are safe, ok?"

Jonathan smiled and nodded. He looked at his sister, and then back to Tanner. "We'll be fine, sir."

Tanner nodded at Wheaton and Philips. "Remember what I said," he said, before leaving the apartment.

When the door shut behind him, two soldiers and two human/xeno hybrids stood facing each other, not sure what to do next.

Cres'sa went to her brother. They seemed to be communicating, the two humans thought. Telepathy was both their guesses.

Ed Wheaton held his rifle at ease. "Uh...Cres...Cres'sa, why don't you come with me, so I can show you your quarters. I'm not sure if it will be comfortable for you, so you...uh, let me know." He went into the bedroom, his eyes scanning the area for anything that looked out of place. Sensing the xeno behind him, he set his rifle on one of the beds. Looking over at his charge, he patted the bed, pushing down on it. "I don't know if you sleep on something similar. It's very comfortable, but do what you like. I'll take this one." He sat on the edge of the double bed, suddenly tired. Maybe Jennie wouldn't mind taking first watch.

Out in the living room, Jonathan was looking Philips up and down, his lips curling in a half-smile. Philips didn't know why she was so drawn to his eyes, which she could now see where indeed, black as night. Nor could she explain why she felt like melting into a puddle from the heat of her blush. This was ridiculous. "If you think I can't do the job, I'll have you know Major Tanner only chooses the best for his outfits."

Jonathan slipped his sunglasses into his coat pocket. "I'll have you know...Sergeant, that Uncle Richard has been a part of our family since the day we were born, and earlier. I know the man, and his expectations. You can do the job." He chuckled beneath his breath, and turning from a startled Philips, went into the bedroom, shutting the door quietly.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out as she merely sputtered and gave up in frustration. "Shit," she muttered. "I let him do that to me!" She placed her rifle in the corner, and plopped on the couch. Crossing her arms, she closed her eyes, and began talking to herself.

"Hey, you, crazy lady, what do you think you're doing?" It was Ed Wheaton, looking down at a flustered Philips. He sat beside her. "Is something wrong, Jenn?"

"Oh, he makes me so mad. What is he, Ed? Why is he affecting me this way?"

"He's...affecting you?" Sitting back, he let his friend speak her mind. As long as the xeno half-breed wasn't hurting her... Still, he didn't want Jennie to feel bothered either. He felt like beating some sense into the inhuman bastard.

"Ed, I know we've been friends for years. Although I think you're wonderful, and a good soldier, I could never...well, sleep with you. I like you too much. Now, this jerk comes along, does something to me physically, making me want..." Standing, she shook her head, waving her hands in the air in front of her. "No, I won't let that happen."

"Uh, Jenn? How do you know this guy even wants you? He's not human! He's probably fucked a number of his own kind already. He's toying with you, hon. He sees how he can fluster you, so he does. Ignore him. Stick to the mission at hand, and leave him alone."

Jenn turned to face her friend. "Yeah, you're right. Stick to the job." She rubbed her eyes with her fists. "I'm tired, but I think I'll lie down out here. No sense in letting him have his fun."

"I can take first watch, if you want."

"No, let me. I have a feeling I'll fade, and that will be that. I'd better take first watch."

Ed decided to let his comrade in arms rest first. "Alright, as you wish, ma'am," he said, bowing his head slightly. He ducked the pillow thrown at him by a sullen Philips. Oddly, he felt a bit better, but bid Jennie good night, and went back to the bedroom. Before entering, he looked over at the closed door where their other charge was sequestered. His eyes narrowed. "Bastard," he whispered, before going into the room. He shut the door behind him, and looked around for Cres'sa. She was no where to be found. He went over to the bathroom door, which was partly closed. Pushing it open, he peered inside to find a sleeping Cres'sa curled up in the tub. She was far too big for it, but compressed as she was, she seemed fine. He didn't detect any movement or sound, so shut the door slightly. Going over to his bed, he sat and removed his boots. Falling back, he lay there fully clothed, staring up at the ceiling. His mind went over the words of Major Tanner. Some wanted these beings dead, while others wanted to take them prisoner for whatever nefarious plans they had. He had to make sure that didn't happen. Placing his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Out on the couch, Jennie had sat with her legs tucked beneath her. She tried adopting her meditation techniques she would use to soothe her mind when on dangerous missions. This one was just annoying. She had closed her eyes, attempting to block out all sounds, but she sensed something. Opening them, she found herself looking up into the very black eyes of Jonathan. The pain in her ass had shed his coat, and was standing there in his black slacks and shirt, still looking gorgeous and cocky at the same time, as if he knew she was attracted to him.

"Why aren't you in the bedroom guarding me, Sergeant Philips?"

"I have a feeling you don't need a guard..."

"Jonathan. My name is Jonathan," he said, grinning.

"I know. Jonathan. Actually, it's routine for one of us to stay awake while the other sleeps. I'm taking first watch. You'd better get some sleep. Major Tanner will no doubt have a full schedule for you tomorrow."

"Very well, I'll take your advice." Jonathan knew this Jennie Philips was annoyed at him, and found himself enjoying annoying her. "You can come in whenever it's your turn to sleep, Sergeant. I'll leave one of the beds empty, just for you." He could smell her arousal. It would be so easy to take her, but since he had never mated with a female, if this was their destiny, he wanted this courtship to last as long as possible. It was far too much fun. Turning away, he waited a heartbeat, before walking towards the bedroom door. He could feel her eyes on his back, and smiled. Oh, yeah, he would have her and soon.


	3. Chapter Three

The human emitted an odd scent, one that intrigued her. Leaning over him, Cres'sa opened her mouth, taking in the air that floated around the human, tasting it. She moved closer to her assigned protector.

Ed Wheaton was lying on his side, just beginning to rouse from a restful night's sleep. He yawned twice, then rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes. He felt things must be alright, since his innate instincts would not have allowed for such a deep sleep had danger lurked. Opening his eyes, he yelled aloud as he found himself staring up into the snout of his charge. Cres'sa was hovering over him, as if she were examining him. He scrabbled backwards until he bumped into the headboard.

Rushing into the room, rifle in hand, Jennie Philips was prepared to fight an unknown assailant, but instead, found her comrade-in-arms facing an inquisitive xenomorph. Suppressing a smirk, she turned to tip-toe out of the room, before hearing her friend call out to her.

"You're not leaving me here with... Hey, Jenn!" he hollered at his giggling friend as she turned towards him.

"Are you afraid of her, Ed?" Jenn asked, re-activating the safety on her rifle.

"No, no, she just startled me." Looking at the female xenomorph, he pointed a finger at her, saying, "Don't do that again!"

Cres'sa backed away, her head lowered. She emitted a soft mewling sound.

"Aw, now you've hurt her feelings, Wheaton." Jenn shook her head and left the the room.

Ed slid off the bed, keeping an eye on Cres'sa. He held out his hands, apologising as sincerely as he could. "Look, I'm sorry. I mean it. But you really shouldn't get in people's faces. It can...bother people. You don't want to upset people. Do you understand?"

Cres'sa hissed low, but Ed swore he had heard 'yes'. "Why don't you...uh...go out front and join your brother. Major Tanner will be here soon. I'm going to..." He pointed toward the bathroom, them waving his hand in slight frustration, he said, 'Never mind', walked in and shut the door behind him.

Cres'sa was only curious about the human who was her guard, and never meant to harm him. She didn't know why she needed a human to protect her. Her brother had always been there for her, as she had been for him. But Jonathan had indicated that they could be in danger from an unknown threat here on their mother's world. Should that threat choose to make themselves known, Uncle Tanner would do anything to make sure they were safe. Cres'sa would never do anything to upset the human with whom the Queen her mother was good friends with. Still, her curiosity compelled her to want to study the human male up close. He obviously had no such feelings about her.

Ed stood over the sink, leaned down and splashed water on his face. Grabbing a towel, he dried off, brushed his teeth, and ran comb through his thick dark hair. The nice thing about being in special forces was certain perks, like being allowed to grow one's hair a bit longer than the ordinary grunt.

His thoughts went to the xeno. Why was she giving him such regard? It unnerved him. But if Major Tanner trusted him, he had no choice but to be worthy of that trust. Maybe he could teach the xeno how to behave in public. He still swore he heard a word come from her, but how could that be. They had been told xenos didn't speak.

Cres'sa's sense followed the human into the small room she had slept in, then left the bedroom, and went in search of her brother. She found him communicating with the human female. She envied how easily he mixed with humans, but that was not surprising, considering his looking like them. It left her in a strange place between her world and that of her mother. She was smarter than her brethren, and just different enough for them to regard her as apart from them. Yet she looked nothing like humans, whom she feared would give her little, if any, chance to know them. Uncle Tanner was the only human with whom the xenomorph nest had had close contact.

When Jonathan saw Cres'sa enter the living room, he excused himself from Jenn, and went to his sister. No words were spoken between them, yet they were speaking mentally.

Ed came into the room and headed for the kitchen, where he found a pot of steaming hot coffee. "Thanks, Jenn," he called to her, pouring himself a cup. His eyes watched the xeno over the brim of the cup.

A rap at the door, followed by a shout out from Tanner, gave warning to the two soldiers. Their instant movement toward their weapons stopped mid-action.

"Morning, everyone," Tanner said, his eyes scanning the entire room. He made note of where everyone was standing or sitting, seeing that the twins were off by themselves, while the humans were doing what humans tend to do in the morning. He had hoped to find them interacting more.

"Hello, sir," the two soldiers called out in acknowledgement. Tanner nodded, then went over to his charges. "Today, we're going to visit several places I hope you'll enjoy. There are some...people I want you to meet."

"Uncle Tanner, these people...they'll be studying us, I presume?" Jonathan knew that eventually, it would come to that.

Clasping the boy's shoulder, Tanner reassured his suspicions. "If anyone asks you any questions, you're free to answer them or not. Don't worry, just trust me," Tanner said. "You can trust me, can't you, Jonathan?"

"Of course, Uncle Tanner." The human-xeno hybrid smiled.

"Ok, everyone, let's get ready. It's going to be an interesting day."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Across the city, in one of many nondescript glass towers, a special meeting was going on in an office between an executive with much power and influence, and an underling with little power but lots of survival savvy.

"What do you mean he has full command of the Special Forces team? Who gave them authorization?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Major Tanner has friends in high places."

The man behind the large, ornate desk rose, and walked around it. Leaning back against the edge, he folded his arms and looked down at his assistant, who wasn't feeling too comfortable being under scrutiny. "What if we use a similar method as we did at the colony."

"Infiltration by an android?"

"No, idiot! That's been done to death. I mean simply buy off one of the soldiers in Tanner's unit."

The assistant shook his head. "It won't work, sir. It's been tried. Not one of them could be bribed. They're all, to the last man, loyal to Major Tanner."

The executive sighed heavily. That would have been the easiest thing, but obviously something else would have to be considered. "Alright. I want you to contact our operative at Weaverton. IF Tanner goes there, make sure his every move, his every word, is reported back to me. We have to get those twins. Our hands are tied, or else it would be much simpler just blasting our way in. This operation will have to be more subversive. We can't be linked to their kidnapping at all."

The assistant rose from his chair. "Understood, sir."

"Remember," the executive called out to the departing assistant, "money is no object, and everyone is expendable."

The assistant suddenly wished he worked anywhere but here, yet nodded briskly and left the room. His mind raced with ideas. Heading to his own small and less ornate office, he began calling in some markers. Not in his name, of course. He was no one important. His boss, on the other hand, was.

Author's note: short chapter, I know, but setting the scene for a coming confrontation. And then...lemon alert! But not right away.


	4. Chpater Four

Tanner took his charges in a military transport, with another vehicle holding the rest of Tanner's unit following meters behind. He had secured transportation in order to to meet with Dr Layton Thomas, an expert on xeno-biology. He and Dr Thomas had been friends since their early days in the Colonial Marines. When Thomas had been injured in the line of duty, he retired from the military, and used his expertise toward studying life in outer space. Being called an expert wasn't saying much, since few people knew much about the xenomorphs. Few got close enough to study them and lived to get their data back for study. Tanner understood the implications of his using the opportunity to get close to a xenomorph nest, actually getting to know the creatures and their habits.

When told he had a living xenomorph in his care, Dr Thomas had exclaimed his excitement. He had to brush back the dark hair that had fallen in his face, as he attempted to control his eagerness. "You're telling me this because...?" He had hoped beyond hope that Tanner would entrust him with the creature.

"I'd like you to examine her, if you will, with care. She's the offspring of a friend of mine. If she ever balks, drop back. She could kill you without much effort."

"You're friends with a...xeno?" His friend usually kept him apprised of everything going on in his life, but he must have felt this news too important to divulge to anyone, even a close friend.

"No, Layton. Her mother is human, sort of." How would he explain Annalise's or Cres'sa's stories without going into too much detail.

Dr Thomas rubbed his stubble-covered chin. "A hybrid. And you said something earlier about a brother. He's a hybrid as well?"

"Yes, but Jonathan looks more human. You'll see the obvious differences right off, but I'd like to see what other differences there are, internally." Tanner looked at his old friend. "So?"

"I'll see what I can do, Richard." Inwardly, the doctor was excited beyond reason, but he kept his excitement in check.

"Layton, there are people who would do anything to get their hands on them. We can't let that happen," Tanner warned his friend.

"Of course, of course, completely understandable. I won't say a word." He thought a moment. "I will need assistance. I have a couple of aides I know I can trust."

Tanner raised an eyebrow.

"You can kill them if I'm wrong," Dr Thomas said, a wry smile on his face.

Tanner turned and nodded at Sergeants Marsh and Cope, who went to fetch the xenomorph twins and their guardians. Seeing Wheaton and Philips upon entering the room, brisk nods told the squad mates they were wanted.

Jennie turned to Jonathan. "The major would like us to meet with him now."

Jonathan went over to his sister, reaching out to touch her on the shoulder. He looked back at Jennie and nodded. "We're ready."

Cres'sa swung her great head towards Ed, who sensed her trepidation. Moving closer to her side, he whispered, "Don't worry, kid, I've got your back." He thought he heard a soft metallic purr in response.

Once in a specially designed examination room that the doctor had prepared the last few years, just in case he ever secured one of the killer aliens, Dr Thomas had Tanner instruct Cres'sa to stand on the MRI panel. He had wanted to thoroughly study the exo-skeleton of a xeno, and to hopefully see what their internal structure entailed. The process took minutes, and Dr Thomas had a complete picture of what Cres'sa looked like, inside and out. The thing he liked was there was nothing invasive about the exam. He felt it would be healthier for him to make sure the female xeno experienced no pain.

Cres'sa observed the human, not sure that she should allow him to touch her. But she trusted her Uncle Tanner enough to know he would never put her in danger. Still, she knew her strength, and if needed, snapping the neck of this human would not be difficult.

Dr Thomas was amazed at the xeno's ability to follow his movements, considering she had no visual organs. It had to be some sort of internal detection system similar to dolphins or bats. He reached out to take her arm in his hands, when Cres'sa hissed threateningly.

"Doctor, please," Ed said. He hoped that Cres'sa would understand. His own willingness to convince her all was well meant he would actually have to touch her. Ignoring the goosebumps that involuntarily raised up on his arms, Ed held out his hand and slowly moved it to lay upon the hard exo-skeleton of the hybrid xenomorph. He noticed instantly that she felt cool to the touch.

Dr Thomas heard a low purring coming from the alien. "I think she likes you, Sergeant Wheaton."

"Sure, Doctor, whatever you say." He looked up at the purring creature. "Stop that, Cres'sa. You're embarrassing me."

In response, Cres'sa raised her head and hissed softly.

"You will behave and let Dr Thomas examine you, ok? It won't hurt, I promise." He found himself gently caressing the hard skin as he waited. He saw the head move back up, and almost seem to nod. Did she really understand him, more than just intuitively, but his words as well? He released her arm, and turned to Dr Thomas. "I don't think she'll give you any trouble, Doctor."

"Thank you, Sergeant Wheaton." He held out his hand, saying" Come, Cres'sa. I'll be gentle, so you try not to kill me, ok?" He gave the waiting soldier a wink.

Ed followed Cres'sa into the doctor's lab. He found himself feeling a curiosity about her he hadn't wanted to feel before. And she seemed amiable enough around him. But he would never forget that she could just as easily be a killer. Still, she was his charge, and he would die to protect her.

Tanner went to speak with Jonathan. "Are you ready, son?"

Jonathan looked at the man. "Uncle Tanner, I don't think I want to be examined."

"What? Look, I know it's strange for you to be around so many humans, and Dr Thomas won't hurt you. He's an old friend of mine, so..."

"I know, Uncle Tanner, but I have decided to forgo his exam. You said it was my choice." The young man gave his human protector a steady gaze with black eyes that hinted at anger.

Relenting, Tanner assured Jonathan he would not be forced. "Well, go back to Jenn and wait. It should be too long until Dr Thomas is finished with Cres'sa."

Jonathan smiled. "Thank you, uncle." Turning, he headed back to Jenn Philips, who showed confusion at his presence.

"You're not seeing Dr Thomas, Jonathan?"

"No, Jennie. Uncle Tanner is ok with it. Why don't we take a walk while we wait for my sister." He headed down the corridor, Jenn by his side. Her rifle was slung over her shoulder, since she felt safe here. But always her ears listening, alert for anything out of the ordinary.

Coming to a small at the end of the corridor, Jonathan stopped. He smiled comfortably at the human female. His desire for her was growing. Initially, he had tried to suppress it. Now he found he no longer wished to. "You've been a warrior for how long?" he asked.

She smiled at the word warrior. "I've been in the unit 4 years, and the regulars about 6 years before that. Major Tanner personally requested I be admitted into Special Forces."

"I'm impressed," Jonathan said, moving closer in such a way, Jenn hadn't noticed. Or so he thought.

"I'm grateful for his belief in me." Jonathan was so close to her, she practically felt his body heat searing through her uniform to her bare skin. She took a step back, casually, so he wouldn't be offended.

Grabbing her arm, he spun her against the wall. He grabbed the rifle and flung it aside. Seeing her pressed up to the wall and helpless, he moved over her quickly, his body holding mere inches away from her. He began to insinuate his body against hers gently, his hands holding hers tightly. He breathed into her ear, "I have never taken a mate. Your courage and abilities impressed me enough that choosing you was simple."

Jenn felt hot breath on her cheek, as Jonathan made his intentions known to her. She struggled against him, but felt that this wasn't the best course of action. It only seemed to inflame him, his arousal pressing up against her buttocks. Damn, what do I do. Remembering hand to hand combat tactics, Jenn stepped on Jonathan's instep, and shoved her elbow into his gut. He barely reacted to the attack. "Let me go now, Jonathan. Major Tanner won't be happy with you."

Ignoring her threat, he caressed her shoulders, then moved his hands down her arms as he continued saying what he thought would be words certain to inflame her with desires of her own.

Instead, the object of his lust shivered in disgust and fear. She had been attracted to him, yes, but this was not how she expected him to treat her. She turned her head enough to see her rifle tossed to the corner, and out of her reach. "Stop this, Jonathan, I'm warning you."

Laughing low at her fruitless efforts, Jonathan nuzzled her neck, licking the tender flesh. The taste of her caused him to shed all self-restraint. He suddenly bit her as he pressed harder into her from behind.

Jennie cried out in surprise and pain, as she struggled against her attacker, for that was how she saw her charge now. All at once, her back felt cool, the weight of his body gone.

"Jonathan, no!" It was Tanner. He had entered the room, hearing Jennie's cries. Grabbing the young man by the collar of his coat, he pulled back, hard. Tanner glared at the son of his friend, aware that he was not acting in a predictable manner. He realized that he didn't really know how he would act amongst humans. Jonathan had no experience outside his own visitations to the nest. "Damn it, boy! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Going to Philips, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you ok, Jenn?"

Jennie nodded her head, keeping her eyes on Jonathan. "Yes, sir. I'm fine. Nothing...happened." Actually, she had never felt so angry. Who the fuck did he think he was anyway.

"Go join Wheaton and Cres'sa, Jenn. I'll handle this, I promise." He picked up her rifle, and handed it to her. "Get Dr Thomas to look at that bite."

"Thank you, sir," she said, taking the rifle, trying hard not to use it to shoot her attacker as she passed him. She felt his eyes following her as she left the room.

Tanner turned on his charge. "Now explain yourself, Jonathan. That was uncalled for, and just plain wrong. I would never have brought you here had I known this would be your behavior."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Tanner. I don't know what happened. I just felt this urge...this...need. I wanted her. Was that wrong?"

Tanner decided he would need to discuss xeno sexual growth and overall maturation with Layton. His friend would need to find out if this type of uncontrollable behavior would make it dangerous to let Jonathan live amongst humans. His father, Sul'ss, had never exhibited such lack of self-control with Annalise. He was controlled in his attitude towards her, and in his needs he was gentle. Plus his monogamous behavior made him seem almost human in his regard for his mate. What Tanner didn't know, since Annalise had never divulged it to him, was the way Sul'ss acted when he had first met Annalise. His desire for her to be his mate almost forced her to regard him as her enemy.

"Uncle Tanner, do you think Jenn will forgive me? I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her. I only wanted her... to be with me."

Looking into the boy's dark eyes, for that was what he really was, just a boy, Tanner tried to believe his abject regret in scaring Jenn. "I think I made a mistake, Jonathan. I"m going to have you accompanied by Ed Wheaton, and Jennie Philips will stay with your sister."

"Oh, no, Uncle, please don't switch us. How can I ever make it up to her, let her know how sorry I am, if I never see her. Let me apologise to her, please. "

"You can tell her you're sorry. In fact, I insist on that, but you won't be watched by her anymore. I can't have troops attacked by the very people they're supposed to be keeping an eye on...from outside attackers, get it!"

Lowering his head in remorse, Jonathan nodded. "I'm sorry. I understand."

"Good. Come with me. You're going to apologise to her, now!" He pushed the boy through the door, and followed him to the room where Ed was waiting for Dr Thomas to finish up with Cres'sa.

As he walked down the corridor, feeling Tanner at his back, Jonathan grinned knowingly. He wasn't finished with Jennie Philips. But next time, he would choose a more private place to mate with the woman. He would tolerate no more interruptions.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Outside the building, Tanner's troops casually wandered around the area, keeping a watch for anyone who didn't belong. One of the soldiers scanning the sky noticed an innocuous looking vessel, with advertising lighting up its side, hover above them. Some sixth sense acquired in training told him to continue to watch the ship. His suspicion was rewarded when small items began to fall from the vessel. "Sergeant Evans, above us!" he called, pointing.

"Eyes up!" Evans called out.

All of the soldiers looked toward the falling objects. One hit the ground, emitting a blue smoke.

"Gas masks!" All the soldiers pulled out small breathing units and attached them quickly to their faces. Holding their weapons, they scattered in a practiced movement, almost as if by telepathic orders. "Stand ready!"


	5. Chapter Five

Dr Layton Thomas gathered his data from his examination of the alien hybrid Cres'sa. His friend, Richard Tanner, stood by waiting, curious to see his findings. He knew Cres'sa was not like her fellow brothers and sisters. All the offspring of Annalise and Sul'ss had been typical xenos, except for Cres'sa and her twin brother. He wanted to know in what ways they were different.

Standing before the photos that exposed Cres'sa's internal workings, Dr Thomas pointed out the differences between this hybrid and the average xenomorph, based on a smattering of information gathered under duress.

"Cres'sa has no tail, but I believe that is a merely a sign of her immaturity. A tail is already coming in, at the base of her spine. And look here," he said, pointing at the screen. "Cres'sa doesn't have the inner jaw all xenos have, a rather formidable weapon she doesn't possess."

"I noticed that." Tanner stood with his arms crossed as he peered at the screen.

"But, see this mass back here? That...is a tongue, Richard. She also possesses a larynx, of all things. I believe that, with some training and patience, Cres'sa could be taught to speak. Basic words at first, maybe more complicated words later."

"A xeno who could talk? Now that would be something."

Circling his fingertip over her lower abdomen, Dr Thomas said, "Notice this dark mass here. She has a uterus, no sign of an ovipositer. If she ever breeds, she would obviously bear live young."

"Just like her mother. Her pregnancies produced live young, but she was human to begin with. This could mean a new strain of xeno. You know, Layton, that xenos are known to take on some features of their hosts."

"Yes, from what he have discovered."

Tanner continued. "Cres'sa's mother told me that the particular nest she found years ago had been hosted by a race of peaceful humanoids. That's why their queen didn't kill her right off. They even seem more intelligent than the average xenomorph."

"True. Those creatures are virtual killing machines," Dr Thomas noted. " But with this near-human physiology, it would also mean limited birth rates. No eggs, and no huge nurseries. That could be good news."

"Not to certain outfits that want to breed the xenos as soldiers," Tanner observed.

"I can't wait to find out how her brother differs..." Layton uttered excitedly. He was interrupted mid sentence.

"Jonathan refuses to let you examine him."

"...internally, since he appears more...what? What did you just say, Richard?"

"He's opted out. I won't force him." Tanner shrugged. "I will not force him to submit to anything he doesn't want to do, Layton, and that includes your examination."

"That's regrettable," he remarked, turning off the data screen. "Well, if he changes his mind, you will let me know."

"Absolutely, Layton. I really was hoping he would be ok with it."

While Tanner and Dr Thomas had been going over the results of the examination, Cres'sa crouched beside Ed Wheaton in a waiting room, enjoying the warmth of his body next to her. She reached out with a taloned hand, and played with the human's hair.

"Cres'sa, stop that," Ed said smiling, as he batted at her hand. "Now behave yourself." He continued checking his rifle, a nervous habit he indulged when there was nothing to do.

Cres'sa hissed low. She knew the human male was here to protect her, but she also felt the need to protect him as well. She nudged his shoulder with her head, and hissed again.

"Stop that," he said, slightly annoyed, yet unable to suppress the smile that was breaking his concentration. He turned to look at the xeno, his eyes taking in her form. She would have been a frightening creature, if he didn't already know that she wasn't the typical monster often talked about in the barracks of every military outpost he'd ever been stationed. There were too many stories about ships and colonies taken over by her kind, with sickening results. He reached up and patted her carapace. "You're a good girl, aren't you." Then he went back to checking out his weapon.

Outside, the soldiers in Tanner's unit were being attacked by forces unknown. Sergeant Evans sent half his group to flank the attackers from behind some decorative bushes. Smoke filled the area. Having no affect on the unit, it still made for low visibility.

The hovering ship finally stopped disgorging attackers, and flew away.

While his Special Forces readied to hold off the invaders, inside the building, Tanner was talking with his friend. "Layton, the Weyland Corporation would do anything to get their hands on a xenomorph. I won't let them get the twins." It was at that moment that an explosion caused the building to shudder slightly.

"Shit," Tanner uttered, while reaching for his commlink. "Sergeant Evans, report!"

"Sir, a ship just offloaded troops, and they're attacking. They must be after the xenos."

"Alright. Do what you can to keep them from getting inside. We're on our way to the ships. Meet us there ASAP, but before you do..." Tanner looked at his friend, worry for the staff here a consideration. "...take them out. All of them!"

"Aye, sir!" Sergeant Evans directed his soldiers to flank the attacking troops. "Shoot to kill. That's an order!"

Moving as a practiced team, each soldier knowing where they were to go, Tanner's Special Forces proved why they were the best. Breaking off into several squads, they circled the small but well-armed invading army. Donning their hyper-goggles, each soldier pinpointed an opponent's body heat using infra-red, before firing their weapons. If they missed, they knew their location would be revealed.

Weapons fire permeated the square, with some people exiting the building unknowingly finding themselves in the midst of a battle. They fled back the way they'd come, leaving Tanner's people free to pepper the area with fire power. A few of the attackers were hit directly, collapsing onto the ground.

Upstairs, in the med lab, Tanner hurriedly told Dr Thomas about the attack. "You'll have to make do with the information you got today, Layton. I have to get the twins out of here."

"Right. I think for safety sake, I'll encrypt all my files so if anyone even managed to get in here, they wouldn't be able to access it." Already, Dr Thomas was activating the lockdown feature of his computer system.

"Good idea. I'm sorry. I had no idea this would happen. At least I hoped it wouldn't. Take care of yourself, Layton. I'll be in touch." The two men shook hands, before Tanner took off in search of Wheaton and Philips, hoping the twins were close by.

Running down the hall, he found Wheaton and Cres'sa together. "Come on, Sergeant, the building is under attack. Watch Cres'sa!"

Ed touched Cres'sa's shoulder. "We have to go find Jennie and your brother. Do you know where he is?"

Cres'sa lowered her head, and left the room, with Ed following.

In another room, Jonathan was trying to apologise to Sergeant Philips, who was showing nothing but open disdain towards him.

"I want to ask your forgiveness, Jennie. I didn't mean to attack you. It's just..." Jonathan began contritely.

"Yeah, right, uh huh. You couldn't control your alien needs. I get it. It doesn't make me happy though. I feel like I can't trust you!" Jenn tried not to be angry. For one thing, she was not a quitter. This mission was important to the Major. He trusted in her enough to give her the important task of watching the xenomorph. She didn't want to fail him. But being raped by one's charge was not in the book.

"I'm not human, not completely anyway. I was raised by my human mother, it's true, but in the nest, there was no one else like me. How do you think it would be to be raised by people nothing like you, while you tried to retain your humanity. I don't even know what I am, Jennie!" He pleaded with his eyes and hands, as he made note of her attention. She was listening to him. "Please, try to understand. I'm so very sorry. I will never do that again, ever. Please, let me stay with you. If you don't agree, Uncle Richard will send me away," he lied.

Jennie was torn. She was curious about Jonathan, and could imagine it would be difficult to be raised amongst creatures so very different. And maybe he was right about not knowing his own physiology. If she told Major Tanner she would choose to continue to be Jonathan's protector, she had to be sure the hybrid knew she wouldn't tolerate any more actions similar to his previous antics. "Alright, Jonathan. For Major Tanner and for Cres'sa, I'll stay with this mission." Picking up her rifle for emphasis, she continued grimly, "But if you do anything like that again, I will not hesitate to use this. Believe me, I'll be keeping my eyes on you all the time."

Jonathan smiled in relief. "I understand, Jennie. I'll behave, I swear it."

Their conversation was interrupted by shouting and booted footfalls heading down the hallway. Major Tanner almost passed the doorway, but backtracked, sticking his head into the room. "We're under attack. Watch Jonathan, and come this way. We're heading back to the ships."

As they jogged down the hall, Jenn asked her commanding officer, "What about the others outside?" She never fled from a fight, and was ready to join her comrades.

"They're taking care of the attacking troops, and will meet us at the ships. But keep your eyes open in case anyone penetrated the building."

"Yes, sir!" Tugging on her charge's arm, Jenn told Jonathan, "Stay close." Just as they turned the corner right behind Tanner, they ran into Ed and Cres'sa. "You heard?"

"Yeah, we're heading for the ships, right?" Ed scanned every corridor branch-off they passed, his rifle at the ready.

"Right, although I want to be outside with the rest of the team," Jenn said.

"Agreed, but we have to protect the xenos." The small group moved along the exterior hallways of the building, until they reached the cargo elevator. As the two soldiers followed the xeno twins, they noticed that both Jonathan and Cres'sa were also wary as they moved ahead of their protectors.

Once out of doors, they ran for the waiting ships. In one, Tanner started up the engines. Philips herded the twins into the vessel, while Wheaton started the engines of the small troop ship. It wasn't long before Tanner's people arrived.

Jumping into the pilot's seat just vacated by Wheaton, Sergeant Reardon lifted off. While waiting to reach flight altitude, Sergeant Evans told Wheaton, "We lost Brooks and Marchen."

"Damn. Did you get a good look at who they were?"

"No. There wasn't an insignia in sight."

Ed thought a moment "Ok, as soon as we land, report to Major Tanner. We've got to find out what is going on, so that we can prevent another such attack."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Far across space, Annalise was instructing her most recent offspring in the work of transforming a section of the complex into a comfortable living area for the xenomorphs. She sensed something akin to fear. She turned and called for Sul'ss. When he arrived, he stood at her side.

"Ahhhhnnleeessss, you are troubled," he hissed. He touched her shoulder, as he sensed a shudder move through her body.

"It's the twins. Something's wrong with the twins."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hours later, a transport vessel landed outside the medical research building, and several soldiers began the task of removing the bodies of their fallen comrades. Ignoring the activity, two men entered the building, one in a high ranking uniform, the other in an expensive suit. Taking an elevator up to the floor where the medical labs were located, they entered one room in particular. Seeing a man in a white coat, they headed right for him.

Dr Thomas sensed someone behind him, and turned around. "Gentlemen, I wasn't expecting you to arrive this soon." He finished his download, and removing the storage device from his computer, handed it to the man in the suit. "Give this to your boss. It has all the data concerning the physiology of the female hybrid."

"And the male?" The suited man asked, taking the device in his hand.

"Unfortunately, he refused to be examined. You'll have to examine him as soon as you're able to capture him. I don't believe he'll allow me any access to him, cooperatively anyway."

Nodding slowly, the man said, "You did very well, Doctor. Your funding will continue. I'm sure the Weyland Corporation will still have need of your research, even with this." Holding up the storage device, he tossed it in the air and caught it, before slipping it into his pocket. "Come on, Colonel Maxwell, we have to get this to my boss ASAP."

When the men left his lab, Dr Thomas slumped into the chair at his desk. Clenching his right hand into a fist, he muttered to himself, "I'm sorry, Richard, but I had no choice. I really didn't."


	6. Chapter Six

On the planet, in the former Colony 04--

Annalise felt panic rise up within her, and she had no idea the source of her trepidation. She only knew, even from far off across space, that there was something wrong with her children. "Maybe I never should have let them go to Earth with Richard, Sul'ss." She reached out with her mind, trying to read whatever it was that connected her with her off-spring.

Sul'ss didn't sense what his mate was feeling.

How do you know they are in danger, Ahhhhnnleeessss? he asked, confused.

"Maybe it's because I'm their mother. Maybe it's because I'm their queen. But I know. They're in trouble."

Sul'ss stood near his mate, offering his usual constant support. He had no doubt that the twins would be safe with the human warrior they had come to trust over the years. But if Annalise was sensing danger to their children, he wanted to know why. As father to the nest, it was his duty to protect his children. As her mate, it was his duty to protect Annalise, and help her if she decided to go to Earth. He would not let her venture to her home world alone.

Angry at her inability to act immediately, fear invaded Annalise's being. What if her arrival on Earth was too late to prevent harm to the twins. "We have to get to Earth as soon as possible," she said bluntly.

How is this to be done? Technology was something Sul'ss' people had little experience with. Even the Mother had little understanding of the vessel that had brought her to this world so long ago.

Annalise thought a moment. The ships on the flight deck hadn't been used since the days after the colonists' deaths. The Science Board and the military had wanted to strip the colony clean, but Richard, still having some influence, ordered everything left as it was. Only bodies had been removed for return to their families. Although the vessels had gone unused for awhile, more than one must still function.

Annalise said to Sul'ss, "We have to look over the ships in the flight bay. Maybe we can use one of them to go to Earth. We don't have the time for any thorough checks, so we'll have to use the automated flight prep system." Annalise had some flight experience, and didn't like automated systems. She preferred the hands on approach. Never having requested pilot's status at the colony meant less flight time, since recreational flying wasn't allowed. But Annalise had enjoyed her job at the colony enough to refuse any offers to transfer to full time transport duty.

Sul'ss had never been off this planet, the world of his birth. The idea of traveling between planets did not thrill him in any way. He followed Annalise as she headed for the nursery to leave orders to the nest. "If we can find just one long range vessel, check to make sure it's fueled and flight-ready, we can take off as soon as possible." She only hoped this wasn't a futile effort that would end in disaster. The nest needed their queen, but Jonathan and Cres'sa needed their mother.

Grabbing Annalise's arm, Sul'ss asked, You cannot just contact Richard Tanner for his aid?

"No. I must go for them." Attempting to soothe the xenomorph, she spoke gently and with affection. "You may stay here and watch the nest. I know space travel isn't your cup of tea."

Sul'ss hissed sharply. I will come with you. And that was his last word on the subject.

When they reached the nest, Annalise knew someone had to remain in charge to care for the children in her absence. She chose the strongest and wisest of her offspring. "Al'lese, you will be in charge of the nest. Is'sa will remain in charge of the nursery." Turning to Sul'ss, she asked, "You do agree that we should go bring our children home, don't you, Sul'ss?" She reached out to the xenomorph, and felt her body enveloped in his strong inhuman arms. Embracing was a human affectation that she had taught him, and both took pleasure in it. Her thoughts went to the problem they would have getting through planet security. If she could contact Tanner while they were in orbit, maybe he could help clear a landing route for her. Hopefully, he would be able to meet them at the landing site. And what of Sul'ss? It wasn't as if he could freely walk the streets of any city. But she needed him. Yes, contacting Tanner would be essential.

Leaving Sul'ss' embrace, Annalise left final orders with the young xenomorphs, then departed. She was confident that no one from the neighboring colonies would bother this complex. She also knew her children would defend the nest with their lives. To her mate, Annalise said, "Let's go check the ships. Hopefully we will find one that'll work." They headed quickly for the colony's flight bay.

Somewhere over Earth

Tanner's ships were on their way to a secret military outpost. There was no way they were going back to the residential sector. Tanner wanted to know how the location of his forces got out. Security was tight, or so he had thought. He trusted his people implicitly, each and every one. Of course, he wouldn't put anything past Weyland Industries. They had operatives everywhere, some human, some not. Some known to him, some not.

Toward the back of the ship, Cres'sa crouched next to her human protector as he played with his rifle. She felt he was merely keeping busy to avoid facing her. Her curiosity about the male human grew, and this made Ed Wheaton uncomfortable. Cres'sa was unaware of his feelings, never having much experience with humans. Her own feelings where the human was concerned were a mystery to her as well. Cres'sa only knew that she was interested in her protector, and wanted to know more about him. She actually enjoyed being near him.

Reaching out with a taloned hand, she touched his hair, which was short, but not the traditional buzz cut so many of the male soldiers preferred. Human hair was strange, and it pleased her to feel it run through her fingers.

Ed swatted at Cres'sa's hand. "Stop that!" He suppressed the smile that threatened to betray his amusement. He wondered if she realized just how much trouble she and her brother were in. If someone felt the need to attack the Major's forces so openly, they would not stop until they had achieved their goal. There was sure to be another attempt to kidnap the xenomorphs. They had to be ready for any threat.

Cres'sa turned away, feeling slighted by the human. She didn't fully understand her own feelings, although she was only slightly familiar with humans and their ways, because of the human Richard Tanner and his close alliance with her mother. Still, not being human handicapped the xenomorph that was part human. She compared her feelings for Richard Tanner and Ed Wheaton. They weren't the same. Something more instinctual stirred within her when she was with her protector.

For his part, Ed Wheaton was curious about the alien female he had been ordered to guard. He never felt threatened by her, yet knew that she could rip him a new one had she the inclination. Fortunately, he could tell she did not. And that troubled him. His own growing ability to relax around Cres'sa made him wonder about his changing inclinations toward her. He shook his head as he reminded himself she was his charge, his responsibility. Nothing more.

While Ed was busy trying to keep Cres'sa off his equipment, Sgt Jennifer Philips was trying to keep the mutant xenomorph Jonathan off her. She maintained her professional demeanor, as she had been trained to, even in the worst situations. Major Tanner instilled in his soldiers that losing one's cool opened them up to rash actions. And that not only endangered the individual, but the entire platoon.

Jonathan shifted across the aisle to sit in the seat beside the female who was his guard. He noticed her hands tighten their grip on her rifle. Moving closer, he whispered in her ear, "I am not the enemy, Jennifer." When he sensed her body stiffen, he moved away from her. She didn't trust him, and he chastised himself for causing this reaction by moving too quickly. He still wanted her, but he had decided that he needed her to want him as well.

"Excuse me." Her temper in check, Jennifer rose from her seat, and headed to the small galley amid ship. She found a cup and set it into a recess in the wall. Pushing a button, she waited while steaming hot coffee poured into the cup.

"You keep running from me, Jennifer Philips."

Jennie's hand trembled, causing a bit of coffee to spill over the edge of the cup. "Damn!" she whispered under her breath. Picking up a napkin, she wiped at the spilled coffee. Turning, she wished she could reach for her rifle, just to make her feel better, and send a message to Jonathan. But she had set it against the far wall. "What do you want, Jonathan?" she demanded in a low voice, trying not to attract attention.

Removing the dark glasses, he peered down at her with black eyes. "You know...Jennie." He was careful not to press too closely, even though he could feel her heat drawing him in. "H'sta-ess," he said, wondering if she knew the meaning of the word. She did not.

Jennifer turned to look at the wall, finding the black eyes staring at her disconcerting. "What...?"

"Never mind. You will understand. I promise." He put his glasses back on, and smiling, turned away from the human he desired. He so wanted to touch her, even try kissing her. But Jonathan felt going slow while this mission was still in play would bring him ultimate satisfaction. He dared not anger Uncle Richard again. But Jennifer Philips would be his mate. Eventually. As he walked back to his seat, he wondered if he would be able to breed with her.

Jennie breathed a sigh of relief. She sipped from the cup, but found the coffee too hot. It burned her tongue. "Damn, damn, damn!" She dumped the cup along with its fluid into the recycler, and returned to her seat. Purposely, she refused to look at Jonathan. Screw him, she thought, holding her rifle tightly in her hands.

In Layton Thomas' lab

"You had better come up with a good reason to see the xenomorphs again, Doctor Thomas. Create the opportunity for us, and we'll take over from there. We won't make the same mistakes twice."

"I have to be cautious. Tanner isn't stupid. It wouldn't take long for him to put two and two together. Then he'll never trust me to be left alone with the Aliens."

The man in the dark suit gave the anxious doctor an impassive stare. "You contracted to help us, Doctor. Do not go back on your word if you want our continued support. The Company doesn't look kindly on anyone who attempts to cheat us out of what we want. And we want those creatures."

You don't own the xenomorphs, you corporate ass, Layton thought, while trying not to show his anxiety. It was their money that enabled him to continue his research. He hoped that once the xenomorph twins were in the hands of the Company, he would be asked to spearhead the study of the alien race. But he could only guess the true intentions of the Company's plans for Jonathan and Cres'sa. "I hope your bosses can appreciate the potential of these particular aliens. They're not just xenomorphs. These are hybrids, with both alien and human qualities. Why don't you just go back to the colony, and capture the aliens left there? You could use them for your agenda. Oh, right, those ones have only two things in mind, reproducing and killing. Actually, they reproduce by killing. Capturing them wouldn't be easy. You can't train them!"

The man smiled. "That's not your concern, Doctor. Just keep to your side of the bargain." Sure that the doctor would be cooperative, he left.

Layton Thomas wondered if what he was feeling was regret in dealing with the Company in the first place, or the consequences should his friend, Major Tanner, find out about his betrayal. He and Richard had served together, fought and almost died together. To hear his old friend had been killed by the Company's team of attackers would have saddened him greatly.

Somewhere over North America--

Major Tanner's ships cruised towards their destination, unaware that they were being stalked by three ships of unknown origins. Hanging just a few kilometers under cloud cover, the ships had few soldiers aboard. They had something else in mind.


	7. Chapter Seven

Tanner's ship suddenly lurched to the side, as if it had been swatted by a giant hand mid-air. The pilots were attempting to right the vessel to an even keel while keeping it airborne, but they were failing.

The soldiers on board knew they were now under attack, and were preparing their weapons even as they tried keeping their balance.

Ed's eyes sought out Cres'sa and Jenn. The alien was obviously distressed, but was holding her own. Jenn was checking her equipment, while a worried Jonathan hovered nearby.

"Alright, troops!" Tanner called out, holding onto an ordnance locker door. "Someone is trying to do in the air what they couldn't do on the ground. If we have to crash land, be prepared to exit the ship pronto. Look out for an enemy ships or ground personnel, and fire weapons first. No time to ask questions."

The ship instantly sank, as if under a heavy weight. "Sir! They're on top of us," Sergeant Reardon cried out. His controls felt like lead, stiff and unresponsive.

Tanner knew instantly they were being forced to land. Or worse. Looking above him, he thought he heard sounds coming from outside, but that was impossible.

Sprinting to the nose of the bridge, he peered outside the window. He saw his other ship flying to the right of their position, an enemy ship hovering just above them. It was also steering them downward, like a dog guides sheep into a pen.

It was all Tanner could do not to shout aloud when he saw the vessel suddenly knocked from the sky by the other ship. It spiraled to the ground in a cloud of black smoke, only stopping when it contacted solid ground. Then it exploded. All on board were obviously killed instantly. Good soldiers, every one of them, Tanner thought. Sergeant Evans had been with him from the beginning, helping him handpick the best from every outfit.

With angry determination, Tanner turned and barked orders, satisfied to see them followed in seconds. "We're being boarded. Stand ready!"

A strange noise grew overhead, when several of the soldiers saw momentary sparks, then the metal bulkhead being sliced clean through. They aimed their weapons at the growing hole. A circle of metal crashed down onto the deck. Nothing happened.

Suddenly, a body shot down through the hole, landing in a crouch. One of Tanner's men opened fire, but the bullets had no effect on the intruder.

"Hold your fire! Do you want to tear up the fuselage?" This was obviously a construct, one of the Company's androids. But it must have been wearing bullet proof armor. Androids were not known to be invulnerable.

Soon, another figure jumped down, landing feet first before looking around the ship's cabin. Its eyes fell on the xenomorph that was hissing loudly, hands curled into lethal claws. The android tossed a container onto the deck. Gas began to pour from the object, replacing the oxygen with unbreathable air. The soldiers began coughing even as they continued to resist their attackers.

Thinking quickly, Sergeant Reardon punched a button that started the air duct system, drawing the gas and expelling it outside. Clean oxygen instantly took its place.

Meanwhile, unaffected by the gas, Cres'sa had stepped in front of the intruder when she saw him go for Ed Wheaton, grabbing it by the arms with sharp nails. She hissed threateningly, piercing the thing's clothing and skin beneath, as she squeezed tightly. A white substance began to ooze from the wounds she had created. She continued squeezing, then yanked outward, ripping its arms off the torso. The creamy liquid poured from every opening as it lay on the deck, still. Only one finger twitched uncontrollably.

The other android headed for Jonathan, who grabbed it by the throat, tossing it aside as if it were nothing. Several soldiers quickly surrounded the fallen attacker, attempting to hold down the construct. One pulled his blade from his boot, and brought it down, piercing one of the android's eyes. It's body began to spasm. They held it to the deck until the spasms stopped and the construct was still.

While the fight continued in back, the pilots were busy on the bridge, trying to keep their vessel airborne. The weight of the ship on top of them was costing altitude. It was now more important to land intact.

Reardon punched several buttons on the flight console, his co-pilot nodding knowingly. Both men clutched the guidance sticks, pulling them far to the left, while Reardon hit a blue-lit button, cutting off one of their engines. The ship lurched left and lost immediate altitude. The ship above them, now caught off guard and left with no victim beneath it, wobbled unsteadily. Unable to see where its objective was going, the ship's pilots concentrated on re-gaining control.

Scoping for a possible landing sight, Tanner's men set the ship on a course that would take them into a wooded area somewhere in Kentucky. At least, they thought it was Kentucky. Much of the planet was developed, even overly so. But small parts of the United States were still open land, with little population. They could easily hide there. No time to mourn their dead just yet. First, they'd re-group and take out the enemy, then get stinking drunk as they toasted each of their comrades more than once.

Jonathan had lost his sunglasses in the scuffle. Scanning the deck, he found them in a corner near the bridge, and bent to pick them up. Tucking them into his coat pocket, he listened as the pilots looked for a landing spot.

"There," Reardon said, pointing at a small forested area. He guided the ship into the trees, hovering slowly as branches scraped harmlessly on metal. Then he landed beneath the covering of a copse of pines. They locked down the flight controls, and leaving their seats, grabbed for their rifles.

The other members of Tanner's team had no idea their companion ship had crashed, with all hands lost in the ensuing explosion. Tanner ordered everyone off the ship, and gave them the bad news. He could tell his remaining troops were holding in the fury they must be feeling. He told them to keep their focus, that there would be time to mourn later. "For now, fan out in pairs and keep moving. Head for..." Looking at his electronic compass, he continued, "...coordinates 27B-T6. Good luck." Reardon, Cope and the others ran off in varying directions.

Tanner took Jenn and Ed aside. "Keep the xenomorphs safe at all costs. We cannot let the Company get their hands on either one of them. I think it's best if you separate. We'll try to lead the attackers away from you. Ed, head North. Jenn, go South. We'll rendezvous at coordinates 27B-T6. Stay sharp out there."

Cres'sa nudged Tanner with her head, small sounds issuing from her open jaws. She didn't like being parted from the human who was her mother's closest friend. He had always been there, and now she must leave him.

"It's ok, CeeCee. You go with the sergeant. Do whatever he tells you. We'll meet up soon." He reached up to rub her smooth carapace. "You know as well as I do, if anything happens to you or your brother, your mother will have my hide." Patting her one more time, he took a step back, and left one final order for Wheaton. "Take care of her, Ed. It's important."

Ed gave a curt nod to his commander. He then looked over at Jennifer, and nodded at her, smiling. Gesturing to Cres'sa, Ed said, "Come on, girl, let's go." Loping into the forest, the xenomorph behind him, Ed hoped they beat the other ship to the ground with time enough to keep their whereabouts unknown.

Tanner went over to Jonathan, and placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing him close. "Do nothing to disappoint me, boy. You follow Sergeant Philip's orders too." Glaring into his charge's black eyes, he repeated, an underlying threat all too obvious, "Do nothing and follow orders."

Jonathan returned the steely gaze, but resolved to give Major Tanner, the only human his kind ever fully trusted, no reason to doubt him. "Yes, Uncle Richard.

Jenn sighed. Now it was just she and Jonathan. She had already decided that if he did anything to cross her, she'd kill him before the Company even had a chance to capture him. Staring at him, she barked, "Let's go."

Jonathan's eyes followed her as she headed deeper into the forest. He smiled and put on his sunglasses. He then sprinted lightly to catch up with her.

Ed ran headlong into the forest, his ears listening for any movement. He knew Cres'sa was not far behind, and was sure to catch up. But although she was fast, she moved with an awkward grace, having trouble navigating through the brush and hanging branches.

Even Ed found the branches a nuisance, unable to avoid them slicing at his face as he moved through them. When the footfalls behind him stopped, Ed also stopped, whirling around expecting to see Cres'sa, but instead found himself staring at the business end of a standard rifle. Before he could react, he felt the sharp sting of a bullet pierce his upper chest just outside the edge of his armor. As he collapsed to the ground, his last vision was of a helmet being removed from a uniformed body.

Cres'sa had sensed the soldier following them. Hiding back in the brush, she allowed him to pass her. It was then she noticed her human protector had stopped and turned in their direction, the attacker shooting him without warning. In anger, she strode up to the strange gunman, and clasping his helmet, tugged hard. The soldiers helmeted head separated from his body in a spray of blood. The now headless torso fell to the ground, still pulsing blood from the gaping hole of his neck.

Anger pushed aside by panic, Cres'sa threw the head into the brush. She flexed her fingers, now sticky with blood, human blood. She had never killed anything before. Reaching down, she grabbed Ed by the ankle, and dragged him in the opposite direction. Cres'sa had no way of knowing if the soldier had time to send out any directionals, and that others would soon be following.

When she stopped, Cres'sa moved over to Ed and peered down at his motionless form. He was unconscious, but by tasting the air around him, she could tell he was still alive. The blood on his shoulder no longer oozed from the gaping gunshot. He was fortunate that the other soldier had not been equipped with a pulse rifle, but the xenomorph had no idea that any weapon was less deadly than another.

Cres'sa crouched next to Ed, emitting a low keening. She pushed gently at his body, tilting her head when he didn't respond. Her tongue tasted the flesh of his cheek. Why didn't he move? And where was her brother? Had the invaders killed Jonathan? No, she would have known if he had been killed.

The blood on her hands was drying. She felt revulsion, but an instant of curiosity compelled her to lick one hand with the tip of her tongue. She knew her kind had a history of killing humans, but being half human gave her a different reaction to the idea of killing unless pressed to, as she just had been.

She lapped at her palm. The blood had an unusual taste, not bitter, not sweet. It was unlike anything she had tasted before. Then revulsion replaced her curiosity once more. She ran her hands over the dirt, trying to remove the sticky mess from them. It only made a bigger mess. She raised her head up, screeing in anger and frustration. Then she went silent, swinging her head from left to right. Had she been heard?

Cres'sa nudged at Ed, willing the human to move so that he could tell her what to do. She reached out to touch the body of the man who had watched over her since her arrival on this planet. He might die because of her. She had killed to protect him, yet he still might die. She pushed again at him harder, mewling her distress.

Not knowing what else to do, Cres'sa curled up beside him, and waited. She would wait with him until he came around, or until he died.

Unbeknownst to his sister, Jonathan, along with Jennifer Phillips, had also taken a route through the woods that would afford them protection.

As Jenn lead the way, she asked, "Do you think your sister can handle herself should she and Ed come across any attackers?"

Jonathan answered icily, "She can, Sergeant Philips. My sister may be young by your accounting, but her human half makes her quite intelligent. More than any of our kind. We can protect ourselves, you don't have to worry about that." Placing a restraining hand on Jenn's shoulder, Jonathan stood behind her and whispered, "We shouldn't stay with these others. If they're being hunted, we would do better to go our own way."

Jenn stared at the mutant human, shrugging off his hand, hissing, "We don't abandon the team! We'll meet up with the Major, as ordered."

"I can keep you safe, Jennifer," he insisted, reaching for her again. He tugged at her wrist, startling her as he pulled her forward.

"Where the hell are you going?" she demanded as she jerked back against him. She did not want to be alone with him. Turning on him, she spoke sharply, "Wait a minute. Who's protecting whom? We follow orders and stick together, got that?"

"You humans are so arrogant. My kind would overrun you and take your precious world away from you before you could mount an offensive."

"If you were a man, I'd kill you where you stand for saying that." She'd had her fill of this half-human, the mission be damned. Alien or no alien, orders or no orders, as soon as she was able, she'd ask Major Tanner to relieve her of playing guardian to this insufferable asshole.

Jonathan grabbed Jennifer by the arm, bringing her even closer to him. "You serve one purpose, to do as I say." His uncle's words of warning had all but left his memory.

Jennifer struggled against Jonathan's tight hold on her wrist. His breath was hot against her skin, but she wanted nothing more than to run from him, since killing him was out of the question. Mustering all the strength she had within her, she pulled hard, releasing herself from his clutches. She then raised her rifle to her shoulder, pointing it at him as she said, "Stop pushing me, or you won't live long enough to regret it."

Jonathan stared at her, then threw his head back as he laughed derisively, mocking the female's bravado. "You can't kill me, Sergeant. It's your job to protect me, remember?"

Jennifer gripped her rifle as she glared at the mutant who stood there, laughing at her. Damn him. She could shoot him now, and claim he had been killed by the enemy. But no, her sense of honor wouldn't allow it. The rifle came down as she admitted defeat only to his taunts. "Stay or go, I don't care anymore." She turned on her boot heel and left him behind. Jenn sighed when she heard footfalls behind her as she moved through the brush. He hadn't taken the bait and gone without her. Oh well, until she could speak with Major Tanner, Jonathan would remain a lodestone around her neck.


	8. Chapter Eight

Hundreds of light years away from the planet Earth, a large vessel was scanning the region for any worlds containing fairly intelligent lifeforms. So far, the ship's inhabitants had come up empty.

"It has been too long since our last hunt."

"Your impatience will mar your effectiveness, young one. Be vigilant. The universe is large with many worlds. We will find one that has been fruitful. Then, with skill and perseverance, you will earn your place among the warrior elite."

Life has a way of tricking you when you think you know your path. Life will throw obstacles in that path, to test your mettle, or to winnow out the weak. Life will rain down pain and destruction, and not even laugh. For Life has no feelings, no intent, it just is. There is no way to make plans for, or easily defeat, what cannot be predicted.

Ed Wheaton and Cres'sa, Jennifer Philips and Jonathan, Major Tanner and Dr Thomas, Annalise and Sul'ss...all were involved in their own worlds. Life and death, lust and hatred, trust and betrayal, fear and loss. None had any idea that each would be bound to the other in a fight to the death, even while keeping their assumed enemies from interfering in the goals of the other. All differences would be set aside when the true threat appeared on the horizon.

And the threat was on its way, from far across space.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Annalise was finding everything she had learned about flying coming back more easily than she expected. She had set the controls on autopilot, once they had taken off from the planet's surface and left the star system shortly after. It was smooth going after that.

Turning toward the rear of the cabin, she muffled laughter when she saw Sul'ss. The xenomorph was flattened against the wall, obviously uncomfortable with his position.

"I cannot believe you. One of the universe's greatest terrors, and in space, you're its biggest coward."

Sul'ss swung his head on her direction and hissed angrily. Not the nest. No walls.

"You prefer the security of walls. Sul'ss, your people have traveled in ships before. Not by invitation, of course. But I suppose it's different in a smaller ship. I know how it is in those bigger transports. You'd hardly know you were in space." Turning back to the control console, Annalise called out, "You didn't have to come with me, you know. Just relax. Another 26 hours, and we should be within communications range."

She checked the autopilot settings, and then went to the rear of the craft. Pushing a button on the back wall, she waited for the bed to slide down from its hidden position, and lay down. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking about her children, hoping Richard was protecting them and her fears would be unfounded.

Sensing her worry, Sul'ss moved over to her side, his tail draping across her waist as he purred his concern. But in his own mind, he knew that if Cres'sa or Jonathan had been harmed in anyway, blood would be spilled and by his own hands. Killing humans was something that Annalise had tried to teach the nest was wrong. But protection of the nest, and his children, made this imperative unimportant.

Annalise reached out to caress the smooth hard skin of her mate. She closed her eyes, sending her thoughts across space. We're coming for you, my own.

It was several hours later, when she rose from her resting place. Sul'ss had left her side while she slept and was crouched near the flight console. His head turned toward his mate when she stepped up front to join him. Taking her seat, Annalise punched a few buttons, then set the message to be directed at Richard's ship. He had given her his homing beacon and codes long ago, telling her if she was ever in trouble, to use them to contact him, and he would get to her as soon as he could.

Annalise leaned back, hoping that her message would reach him before they approached Earth orbit. She wanted no trouble from Earth defense. She felt a clawed hand on her shoulder, and turned her head to rub her cheek against Sul'ss' cool, dark head.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hidden in the brush, Sergeant Wheaton roused from a disturbed sleep. Dreams clouded his mind, dreams of explosions, dead comrades, and blood. He opened gritty eyes to see Cres'sa lying beside him. Actually, she was more around him, almost protectively. He reached out with a shaky hand to touch a bumpy appendage that had curled itself over his body. Was that a tail? How long had he been out?

Sensing the human was now awake, Cres'sa stood over Ed, all the while staying alert for any movement around them. She felt pleasure knowing he was alive. But could he move? She would not leave him alone, so what they did depended on whether or not he was able to travel.

"Cres'sa, how long was I asleep?"

Cressa raised her head toward the sun. She curled her fingers once, twice, hoping the human would understand.

"Two days? Jesus! Why hasn't anyone tried to find us?"

He stretched his arms to relieve the stiffness. He noticed the dried blood on his jacket. So he had been shot. So much for armor, he thought. He tried to raise himself up on one elbow and noticed the tightness of his shoulder. The bullet must have gone clean through him. That would make things easier, at least. He attempted to take his jacket off, but a sharp pain impeded his movement. "Help me," he nodded at Cres'sa. "I have to get this off so I can check the wound."

Cres'sa knew what the human was trying to do, and tugged at his clothing. She reached for his backpack, sliding it over to him.

"Thanks," Ed whispered. "So...you stayed with me." He stared at the xenomorph, marveling at the small changes in her physiology that had occurred over the last day or two. She was maturing right in front of him.

Taking the pack, he carefully reached in and found the antiseptic gel and a bandage. Sliding his shirt off his shoulder, he rubbed the gel on the dried wound, then unsealing the bandage, placed it over the now-stinging hole. At least there seemed to be little if any infection, considering he had been unable to care for himself.

Every time the human made groaning sounds as he worked, Cres'sa sensed more the agony of each movement and wanted to do something to make him feel better. She remembered how her mother, in a very non-xenomorph way, tended to each newly born brother or sister when they were hurt or scared. The complex they called home had many areas that were off limits, yet some of the young would make their way around the various rooms, find some object or other. They would hiss violently and attack it, only to have it light up or start making sounds, frightening the young. They would scuttle back to the nest to be comforted by their mother, who would chastise them gently for roaming unattended.

Cres'sa waited for Ed to finish up, feeling additional warmth exuding from him. Without his jacket and shirt, the heat of his skin became more apparent to her. Bending, she rubbed her snout against his back, taking in that warmth.

"Cres! What are you doing?" The wounded soldier reminded himself that his charge was naturally inquisitive, and that he shouldn't berate her too harshly for that. She had helped him, after all. "Look, I need your help. I can't reach behind me." Leery of her finger nails, he added, "Can you...very carefully, put some of this on me back wound?"

Cres'sa took the tube, not sure what to do. She waited when Ed smiled, and taking the tube from her, showed her how to hold her open palm up as he squeezed gel into it. She tilted her head as she rubbed the odd liquid on his back where dried blood spotted his otherwise clear back. The human hissed, not unlike her kinsmen. Without being told, she took the bandage he had removed form its wrapping, and placed it gently on the back wound.

"You learn quickly, girl." He took a deep drink from his canteen. "Do you need any water?" he asked, holding out the canteen to her.

Cres'sa shook her head from side to side one time.

Ed put the canteen into his pack, and slipped his shirt back up to cover his shoulder. But now he had a more urgent concern. He grabbed for Cres'sa, who stood very still while he pulled himself up off the ground. Her actions were almost instinctual, he not even having to articulate his needs for her to react.

"Wait here," Ed said, as he went in search of a private area. Seeing she was about to follow him, he said a bit louder and with more authority, "Wait here." Satisfied she wasn't going to follow, Ed found a tree and relieved himself. He thought of the others. Where were they? And what about Jennifer and Jonathan? Hopefully that one was giving his friend no grief or she might have to kill him herself. When he finished, he slowly bent to grab a handful of moist dirt, and rubbed it between his hands. Slapping most if it off, he turned to head back to Cres'sa when he stopped short. "How long have you been standing there?"

She lowered her head, then raised it slowly.

Ed shook his head as he imagined, had she a face, the xenomorph would be grinning about now. Oh well, maybe she had no experience of human bodies, and seeing him while performing a most private act, would be of little interest to her. "Come on, girl. Let's go find some help."

He picked up his jacket and pack, and indicated for Cres'sa to follow him. She bounded up beside him as they headed through the woods where, hopefully, they'd find aid.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Annalise was taking a break from her flight duties, one hand draped on Sul'ss sturdy shoulder. She felt an almost overwhelming need for her mate, but this was not the time or place for such an indulgence. Sul'ss sensed her need and responded, baring his teeth as he began the mating ritual they had honed for one another in their time together. Just as Annalise was about to allow her mate access to her, an alarm went off on the console. A red light blinked rapidly. Groaning, Annalise pulled herself away from a disappointed Sul'ss.

"What is it now?" Her eyes darted over the board, falling upon the long-range sensors. "Is that...a ship? It could be a comet, I suppose." She read the monitor, noting the identity code was not from the US military, or even an Earth vessel. Checking their course, Annalise was anxious to avoid encountering any alien ship. They had no weapons if that ship were proven to be hostile.

The sensors noted the other vessel changing course. That nailed it. This was no comet. And it seemed to be running parallel to their course, with a 10 degree variance, straight for Earth.

So maybe it's just a scavenger ship or company transport. She exhaled loudly, just anxious to get home as soon as possible. Within a few hours, she would set the automatic beacon, aiming it for Tanner's ships.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tanner and his troops jogged through the woods at a brisk but steady pace. They had run into a small group of enemy soldiers, found to be quite human when the bullets that hit them drew gouts of blood. Fortunately, the major's group had lost no one in the skirmish.

Checking his directional sensors, he found that it indicated a small town ahead. Probably one that, hidden way from major population centers, was able to maintain the intimacy today's cities no longer had. But there had to be transportation there, or at least communication link ups.

"Alright, stick together. We're coming to a town. Once there, we have to find someplace to contact headquarters, since our own damn comm unit is out. We'll get airlifted out of here, and re-group. Then we go back and find Sergeants Wheaton and Philips, and the twins. The Company is not going to get away with this one." Setting off for the town, Tanner smiled ruefully, as murmurs of agreement issued from the soldiers. Revenge was as much a part of their mission now as protecting the xenomorphs had been.

It was a couple of hours later that a military transport had picked them up Tanner and his troops. Once they had reached headquarters, everyone changed into fresh camouflage, and picked up pulse rifles. A new ship had been made flight ready, stocked with 3rd level laser weapons. They would not be taken by surprise this time.

They had been airborne for a couple hours, heading for the woods of Kentucky, when an incoming message for the major came over the console. "Sir, it's headquarters."

Tanner took the right seat to listen to the relay. "Shit!" he uttered, as he closed the channel.

"What is it, sir?" asked.

"It's Annalise. She and Sul'ss are on their way here. She wants us to meet her. She's demanding to know what's wrong with the twins."

"But...how did she...?"

"I don't know," Tanner interrupted. "The xenomorph Queen is on her way to Earth to see her children, whom she entrusted to my care, and I have no idea where the hell they are!" He thought a moment. "Set sensors on wide range. Let me know if you find anything even remotely human or humanoid. I'll be in the rear, updating the men."

After Tanner had vacated the right seat, the co-pilot settled back in, changing the settings on the sensors.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tanner had responded to her hailings, and gave her coordinates for a landing site somewhere in Kentucky, of all places. He seemed guarded, and hadn't mention Jonathan or Cres'sa at all. Setting the course into the navicomputer, she increased speed. She wanted to be at the meeting place before Earth defenses detected her ship and questioned her presence. Tanner would be able to speak for her, but something wasn't right. She had no time to dally with air space authorities.

Looking down at the wooded area below, Annalise let the auto-pilot take over for landing, content once the ship had settled gently on the ground. The door slid open and she stepped out, breathing in Earth's atmosphere for the first time in almost a decade. Walking towards a copse of trees, the xenomorph queen found herself staring at the business ends of several pulse rifles.

"Guns down, men. That's Annalise, the mother of Jonathan and Cres'sa."

One soldier leaned toward his friend next to him. "She's not quite human, is she?" Both men noted the skin and altered features. No wonder the xeno mutants looked the way they did. But neither could hold in their gasps, as they saw Sul'ss exit the ship. Taller than a human male by more than a foot, the dark-skinned xenomorph came to stand beside the somewhat-human woman. It hissed low as its great head swung from one side to the other, as if tasting the very air itself. "It has no eyes."

"Didn't you ever read the xeno first contact report? They have skin like lobsters, hard and impervious to the acid they have for blood. You get a drop of that stuff on you, and you can kiss your body parts goodbye."

The soldier couldn't take his eyes from Sul'ss. "This is the first time I've ever seen one...like that. Wonder if its as friendly as Cres'sa." He grasped his rifle tightly and waited for orders.

"Richard, it's good to see you." Annalise went up to hug the Major, followed closely by Sul'ss. Glancing around, she asked, her brow now furrowed, "Where are the children?"


	9. Chapter Nine

Tanner ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, Annalise, things haven't gone off as I had hoped." He drew her aside and spoke low. "In fact, nothing has gone well since day one. We were attacked, with the intent being, I believe, to kidnap the twins."

"Where are they, Richard?" Annalise felt anger and fear as she waited for an answer.

Tanner exhaled deeply. Were her eyes getting blacker as she got angrier, or was it just the light? "They're ok. On the run actually, but they're not alone. I have my two best people with them."

"My children are out there, being chased by an unknown enemy? You don't know where Jonathan and Cres'sa are, nor who these...these potential kidnappers are? I left them in your care, Richard! I trusted you!"

"Annalise, we know who they are. And I'm not letting anything happen to the twins. In fact, I have a score to settle with those assholes. They took out one of my ships and killed a number of my people. This isn't finished yet."

Sul'ss stepped behind his mate, sensing her agitation. They would seek out their children without help from the humans. With one hand, he tugged Annalise's shoulder, mentally urging her to come with him. We will find Cresss'sssa and Jahhhh'then, h'sta-ess. Come now.

Annalise hesitated, then nodded to her mate. "Richard, you see to your demons, we will see to ours. Call me if you hear from them. My comm signal is set at 56.33 megacycles. Remember it!" She turned away from her human friend of these many years, not really angry at him, but at the circumstances she was finding herself in. She even felt anger at herself for letting Jonathan and Cres'sa come to Earth. Never again would she let them be away from the nest!

The xenomorph/human pair entered their ship and took off on a low-flying trajectory over the forest. Richard watched them leave, then barked orders to his people, "Back on the ship, everyone! Reardon, take off for heading 6789.021. Maintain a level half-mile altitude, sensors on wide."

"Yes, sir!" Reardon responded even as he sat at the flight console, and coded in their course as per the major's orders. As soon as the soldiers were on board, the ship lifted off, kicking up dust before heading off over the trees.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The pilot circled the ship over the wooded area. Scanners picked up various lifeforms, but he could not tell if they were the kind that would provide a good hunt, that is, the creatures indigenous to this planet. It would be a start.

When the ship's clan leader ordered the planet to be scanned, it was discovered that this was not the first time this world had been visited by their people. At one time, it had been set up as a breeding station for the serpent prey. There, over endless generations, many warriors were trained in the Hunt. The Yautja did not kill the weak oomans that lived there, but rather used them as hosts for the serpents. Later, it was revealed the puny creatures had evolved to such a state that they were viewed as formidable fighters, and now made excellent prey.

He signaled the warriors to prepare their pods and ready for departure.

In the woods below, two pairs of creatures were moving in opposite directions. The human male along with the female xenomorph jogged through the brush, not heading anywhere for now, but rather, just hoping to stay out of the way of any Company soldiers. They were out there, they had to be. After many years in service, most of it with combat experience, Sergeant Wheaton had developed the sense to know when the enemy was nearby. His "spidey" senses were tingling now, but only just.

"Come on, Cres'sa. I think we should meet up with your brother and Sergeant Philips before..." Just as he was about to say 'before dark', he heard a noise coming from above. He grabbed Cres'sa by her wrist and pulled her into the brush with him. "Damn, I hope it's not a shipload of those bastards. We can't fight them all off."

Looking up towards the sky, Ed saw a silver object fall to the ground about a mile away. It was far too small to be a troop transport, more like a one man ship. But it didn't appear to be anything he was familiar with. In any case, he felt they should move away from the vessel rather than risk running into even one of the enemy.

Cres'sa raised her head into the air, tasting an odor unlike any she had smelled before, yet her genetic memory recognized it from somewhere. It was the trait built within all xenomorphs that everything that had ever happened to any individual would become a part of the memories of every single nest throughout the universe. Xenomorph drones' lifespans tended to be short in duration, so they had developed the ability to learn quickly, not by seeing and doing, but by drawing from that pool of memories within all of them. Cres'sa knew that the scent she tasted in the air meant danger.

Ed noticed Cres'sa seemingly staring up at the sky, and hissing low. "What is it, girl? What are you sensing?" He saw her long fingers curl into fists, then unfurl, over and over. Something was getting to her, but what. "Are there more soldiers out there, Cres?"

Cres'sa swung her head to face the human, then looked back up at the sky and hissed loudly. She rose to her full height, and started to head west, straight towards the area where the small craft most likely landed.

"Cres, come back!" Ed cursed, and followed the xenomorph. He was beginning to trust her senses more than his own sensor device.

After running for a half mile, Cres'sa stopped. Ed came up behind shortly after. A low thrum seemed to echo through the air, but it was far enough away that Ed figured it was carried sound, and nothing that was too near.

Suddenly, Cres'sa screed loudly, facing north-west. She crouched down, and held her clawed hands in front of her. Her posture was definitely defensive.

"What do you sense, girl?" Even as he asked, Ed readied his rifle. Something felt threatening to her, so he'd better be prepared. It was too bad he had to maintain radio silence for the time being. But if there was someone after them, orders be damned, he was calling for backup.

The air suddenly became silent. There wasn't one sound save for the breeze rustling the leaves in the trees around them.

Ed held his rifle and kept an eye on Cres'sa as he walked a small self-imposed perimeter, but he saw nothing. But his "spidey" sense was giving him itchy-skin. They were not alone. He scanned the area and saw...wait, what was that? He narrowed his eyes as he stared at...something. There was nothing there, yet the air looked similar to that wavey illusion one sees over hot blacktop when driving in the desert. But only in one spot, and it wasn't very large. Ed was taken aback as Cres'sa hissed and threw herself forward, aiming herself for the strange patch of air.

"Cres, no!" Ed lowered his rifle, ready to engage whatever it was Cres'sa thought was there. He heard a strange trilling, then a roar. He didn't believe it at first, but Cres'sa had found someone, something, and was attacking it. She was suddenly thrown to the ground by...what. The damn thing was invisible. Ed aimed and fired at the wavy air, but whatever it was moved with incredible speed.

Cres'sa slashed the air with her powerful claws as something screeched in pain. She whipped her tail around, but it had not reached its full length, thus proving to be a less than suitable weapon. A light flashed, sending her reeling back in pain. Yellow blood dripped to the ground as she stood, hissing at her invisible attacker.

Ed saw that Cres'sa had been hit, and angrily fired in the directional she was facing. He saw a bright green substance splash on a tree, and knew he had hit whatever was there. His eyes went wide when from nowhere, their attacker appeared. It was tall, dressed in light combat armor, and wearing a mask. Its head was covered in dreadlock-looking appendages. The thing was humanoid, but obviously not human. This was no Company soldier, not unless they were breeding monsters as fighters.

Just as Cres'sa was about to attempt another flying attack, Ed saw the creature reach for something on its wrist. Wheaton raised his rifle and shot the thing in the head, point blank. The creature's scaly hand fell away from the device it was trying to touch, as it slumped back to the ground, surrounded in a green halo of what Ed now knew to be blood. He kicked at it with a boot tip. The thing was dead. As he rose, his thoughts went to Cres'sa. When he turned around, he saw her lying in the dirt, mewling weekly. "Damn," he uttered.

Racing to her side, he checked her over quickly, noting that she was not acting in a way that indicated there were more of those things. He would trust her on that. He set his rifle aside, and knelt at her side. He gently touched her wound, testing the depth and surrounding tissue damage. She hissed in response. "Sorry, Cres. I know it hurts. We'll get you all fixed up, ok? So don't go and die on me now." Of course, he knew nothing about xenomorph physiology. He reached into his backpack, and pulled out a staunch-pad. Tearing the paper from the pad, Ed lay the bandage as gently as he could onto the wound. Instantly, the material began to smoke. "Shit, I forgot," he swore. How was he going to stop the bleeding now, when the blood in question was acidic in nature?

He looked down at the female xeno, frowning as he tried to think of some way to help her. "Cres, I wish I could do something." Now knowing what else to do, he placed his hand on hers. She mewled at him, then hissing, tried to sit up. "Stay down, girl. You'll make yourself weak." He wanted to call the major, but was afraid that the thing he had killed wasn't alone. Radio silence would be the best thing for now. He dare not give away their location. If there were other creatures like that one, there would be no way for him to fight them alone, especially now that Cres'sa was injured.

His attention was drawn back to Cres'sa, who was still in obvious pain. He felt so helpless. Unable to staunch the bleeding of the yellow blood-acid, Ed let ideas fly around in his mind, hoping to come up with something. It seemed like an eternity, but an idea came to him. Ed remembered he had a graphite platen in his bag, one he used for researching latent images on materials. It was useful to detect trace chemicals, and even writing left behind by enemy agents. The platen wasn't very big, but it might work.

"Ok, girl, I think I can make you feel better. But you have to promise me you won't lash out if it hurts. Ok? Promise?" He was worried she might attack him as the source of her pain should the graphite cause an adverse reaction. Like an injured dog might do, she could kill him without thinking.

He looked around for a rock, one large enough to break the platen. He set the flat object on a patch of hard ground, and began to smash it with the rock. Chunks easily flew off. He then smashed the chunks until each was pulverized into a fine powder. Scooping up the grey powder, Ed siddled over to Cres'sa, and spoke softly. "Ok, girl, this may hurt, but I'll be as gentle as I can."

Cres'sa moved her head toward the human who had been taking care of her, the human she felt herself attracted to and didn't understand why. As he caressed her smooth carapace, the pain waned a bit, enough for her to gather her strength. "ehhhdd...hessssstaessss...cresssssa..."

Ed's head snapped up as he heard sounds coming from Cres'sa's jaws. Had she spoken his name? And what else had she said? He didn't understand her. As he continued working on her wound, he felt something touch him from behind. Ed turned to see Cres'sa's tail snaking around him to rest on his back, wrapping the tip around his torso. It freaked him, but he didn't want to upset the xeno in any way. Besides, he trusted her. Even in pain, she was being gentle with him in the only way she could.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jonathan stopped when he heard a sound coming from no more than 50 meters in front of them. His instincts told him it wasn't an Earth animal. He felt something within him that told him an enemy was near, something responsible for the murders of millions of his kind, something that must be killed.

Jennifer stopped as well when she saw her charge standing stock still, his head tilted to the right as if he were listening. "What is it?" she asked, as she readied her rifle.

Jonathan removed his sunglasses, his black eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "An old enemy," he answered.

Jennifer moved to his side, her eyes scanning the woods. "Soldiers?"

"No, not soldiers. Not human ones, anyway." He turned to face her. "Warriors of another species...who must be destroyed."

Puzzled, she demanded, "What are you talking about? Jonathan, if this is some sort of diversion on your part..."

He grabbed her upper arm, squeezing hard. "This is no joke, Sergeant Philips. We have company, and you would do well to listen to me if you want to live." He forced her into the brush in case the enemy was nearer than he sensed. "Long ago, a species of creature known for their love of hunting and mass bloodletting found a colony of So'reth'esst," he began. When he saw her confusion, he clarified, "Xenomorph. They bred us and used us for their hunts, to train their young in killing."

"How do you know this?" Jennifer whispered, as she crouched on the ground. She didn't trust Jonathan, but he seemed sincerely afraid or angry, maybe both, as he told her his story. Perhaps he spoke the truth and something was out there, hiding in the woods, waiting.

"It is in our genetic memory. Just as you have story tellers, books and other methods to pass down your history from generation to generation, we retain the memories of each queen, passed on from the Mother to her nestlings. I don't know how, but these creatures have found us."

"Do you think maybe they aren't aware you're here? That maybe they've come to Earth to hunt...humans?"

"It's possible they're only here to hunt your kind, and that they don't know we're here on the planet. But if they do find us..." Jonathan may have acted like an ass to his human protector, but his concern for his sister was very real.

He was just about to make a suggestion to the female soldier, when a tree not 10 meters from the pair exploded in a bright flash of sparks and fire. Jonathan grabbed Jennifer by the arm, and dragged her deeper into the brush. "They're here," he said, his eyes busy scanning the forest.

Jennifer barely had time to breathe, but she gathered her composure and held her pulse rifle ready to fire at the first sight of anything not human. How, in all this brush and forest-land, did they manage to get tracked by...whatever it was out there? "Where are they? Why can't we see them?"

Jonathan shushed the human while he looked around. He didn't understand what it was he was seeking, but when he found it, he'd know. Even the slightest visual anomaly... then he saw it, moving air like that of radiating ground heat on his home planet. The thing was there. Turning to Jennifer, he whispered, "Look at the air. They have personal cloaking devices. If you see anything that looks out of the ordinary, shoot at it."

Jennifer scanned the air as Jonathan had instructed her. It wasn't easy, and she found herself holding her breath, as if that would help her eyesight. But she saw something. Two somethings, in fact. She raised her rifle and fired. Hearing a roar, she ducked as a flash emitted from the blurry area, and a substance flew over her. It looked like plasma energy. She fired at both spots in succession. Bright green splashed onto the ground, followed by a thud. Dust flew as if something had fallen on the ground. She must have hit one of the creatures.

Then Jennifer's heart stopped. The thing became visible, and it most definitely was not human. Then his companion became visible as he went to check his partner.

Jonathan left his hiding place, and attacked the other warrior. He lunged for the torso, and threw the thing down. He opened his mouth, and spit poisonous acid at the creature's masked face. It began to smoke as the acid ate through the metal.

The hunter grabbed at his mask, throwing it off into the brush. He wondered in amazement how this creature was able to attack him as it had. Activating his wrist-blades, he charged at his prey.

Jennifer circled the fallen warrior, her rifle aimed for his head. She suddenly found herself on the ground, struggling with this alien. In the struggle, her rifle had been knocked from her hands. Reaching for her boot knife, she was able to pull it free. But it was nearly impossible for her to use it, since the alien was pressing down on her with his weight.

Jonathan kept his eyes on the weapon that was as if part of the creature's arm. He ducked as the blades were slashed through the air, then made a grab for the arm and twisted hard. He felt satisfaction when the alien roared in pain. Jonathan then threw him back against a tree.

The warrior staggered, then advanced on his prey. He now knew that this was no ordinary ooman. He viciously attacked with his wrist-blades, slashing at the black-eyed demon, drawing blood, but unable to kill him. His frustration only compelled him to fight harder. In anger, he roared as he ran at the strange ooman. As golden eyes met black, blood spilled, and one lay dying. The victor stood over his victim, reached down and took a souvenir from his defeated prey.

Jennifer was feeling the very breath being squeezed from her lungs, when suddenly, fresh air rushed in. The heavy weight was no longer upon her. She looked up to see her attacker swinging in the air, metal blades sticking out from his neck. She saw Jonathan standing behind the creature, his hand holding the other end of the blades.

He was smiling grimly as he watched the alien die, then let the body fall to the ground, bright green blood oozing onto the ground to mingle with the dirt. He stepped over to Jennifer, and reached his hand down to her.

Jennifer looked up at the mutant who had been such a pain in her ass this whole time. Now she owed him her life. That rankled, she had to be honest. But she took his hand and let him pull her up. "Thanks," was all she said, as she felt herself blushing. She wanted to release her hand from his, but he wouldn't let it go. She felt herself being pulled towards him. With only inches between them, she looked up into his very dark eyes. "Don't even," she warned him.

Jonathan smiled. "I would never let anything happen to you, Jennifer. Killing them was a genetic imperative, even if your life had not been in danger." He rubbed her palm with his thumb. "Still, your life is very important to me. You are alright? They did not injure you?"

Pulling her hand from his, the feel of his gentle massage still tingling on her skin, she answered, "I'm fine. The wind was knocked out of me, but yeah, I'm ok. Thanks again."

Jonathan bent to pick up his sunglasses that had fallen to the ground before the fight. He dusted them off before putting them back on. "Come on, we have to find Cres'sa. Something's wrong." He felt she had been injured, and headed in the direction his senses were telling him his sister was.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

On board the Yautja vessel, the battles had been witnessed by the clan leader and other warriors, including the non-blooded youth who hoped to achieve that distinction on this mission. Watching their comrades being taken down one after the other made each more anxious to take his turn, if just to prove there were better than those who had fought prey before. Each desired his first trophy, the required memento of their initiatory, after which they would participate in the Blooding ceremony.

On orders from the clan leader, the ship's pilot uncloaked, and began the descent to the planet. A small ship was detected in the wide sensors. On orders, the large Yautja ship changed course.

It was Tanner who saw the alien ship first. It appeared to be hovering over a section of the woodlands thick with trees. What were they doing? "Take us down, but keep us above them at all times, silent running" he ordered. Apparently, the vessel hadn't noticed them yet, so engrossed they must be with their current target. As they circled silently above the alien ship, Tanner noticed beneath the vessel's shadow, Annalise's ship, on the ground and obviously out of commission. "Take us in!" Tanner turned to his team and said, "We have company. Annalise's ship has been shot down, by whom, I don't know."

"The Company, sir?" one of the men asked while he inspected his weapon.

"Don't think so. It's too sophisticated looking to be anything from the Company's arsenal. Most definitely alien."

The soldiers looked at one another. They knew xenos didn't have flight capability but rather hitchhiked on others' ships. So what alien ship was out there?

Peering out the main viewscreen, Tanner saw what seemed like three very large creatures, bared skinned save for strategically worn armor and head gear. Opposite them were Annalise and Sul'ss, in fighting stances but terribly out-numbered and out-weaponed. "Shit. Reardon, go in, now! Ok, team, there are three...I have no idea what they are, but as soon as we land, everyone hit the ground shooting. Just watch out for Annalise and her xenomorph. Ready?"

All shouted 'yes, sir!' as one voice, eager for a good fight.

On the ground, Annalise was attempting to avoid being shot by whatever kind of weapon the aliens were using. They had fired on the colony ship, which had no weaponry to speak of. the ship had been damaged by laser fire and crashed landed. They were then followed, where these creatures began firing on them once they exited their own small shuttle.

Annalise had been using the one hand weapon she had against the attackers, before getting hit on the leg. Sul'ss, on seeing his mate injured, rushed the alien creatures, lethal claws extended and screeing loudly in anger. When he reached the closest one, his open maw shot a black liquid onto the alien's face mask. The acidic fluid immediately began to eat through the metal. The creature pulled the mask from his face, several tubings torn in a rush of air as they detached from the mask.

"Sul'ss, no!" Annalise limped toward the aliens, shooting all the way. She watched helplessly as Sul'ss used his hands, tail and mouth as his weapons. He managed to take down one attacker, but the other two, previously hesitant to come to the aid of their fellow, now moved forward toward both Annalise and Sul'ss.

Suddenly, the air was rent with laser fire. The ground was being pocked-marked by it. Annalise could now see that high above them, but coming in fast, was Major Tanner's ship. She smiled, until her attention was taken by one of the aliens. Refusing to run, she lifted the laser gun and fired at it. She must have hurt it, because it suddenly screamed out a roar of pain as it staggered, trying to stay upright.

Sul'ss looked up to see the ship of his mate's human friend approaching them. Again, laser beams issued from front ports, slicing right through the alien creature that had attacked him. Both halves of the body collapsed to the ground in a splash of bright green fluid.

Hearing the roars of the last of the attackers, Sul'ss turned and in a fury, moved toward the creature. His tail lashed out, slicing at the thing's bare arms and torso. Each cut caused more anguished cries.

Annalise didn't care for the pleasure her mate seemed to be taking in torturing his attacker, so she shouted, "Finish it!"

Sul'ss swung his head at Annalise. She was right. Anything more was a waste of energy. With one mighty flick of his powerful tail, he cut the creature's throat. It fell to the ground, jerked a bit, then went still.

Tanner's ship landed nearby in a clearing, loosing the team of soldiers through the open exit door. Tanner followed, shouting orders. "Fan out! Look for others." Staring up into the sky, he saw the alien vessel had gone. But how so quickly. Moving toward Annalise, he called over the medic. "Are you alright?" His eyes scanned her leg wound. The bleeding had stopped, at least.

"I'm fine, Richard, but where are my children?"

It was at that moment that a soldier stumbled through the brush, screaming in pain. He was ablaze in a blue fire. Horrified, Tanner watched as his man fell to the ground, dead.

Soon the woods were filled with the sounds of pulse rifles being fired. The air was rent with screams of pain and roars from an unknown source. Tanner's soldiers were running back to the clearing, looking back as if being followed.

"Back on the ship!" Tanner shouted. Grabbing Annalise by the arm, he swung her up in his arms and carried her aboard. He nodded at Sul'ss, who was close behind. Once everyone, at least those who had survived the ambush, were on board, Reardon took off. The ship was shaken as if hit.

"Damn, it's firing at us! Book it, Reardon." Tanner was squeezing the back of the pilot's seat tightly, trying to remain upright.

The shaking suddenly stopped, and Tanner saw on the sensors that, although they were still being followed, the other ship was merely pacing them.

As they flew low over the forested area, Annalise sensed something. She grabbed Sul'ss' taloned hand. It was the twins. They were not together but were not that far apart. "Richard, we have to land."

"Annalise, we can't land, not with that ship on our tail."

"The twins, they're down there." Her eyes did not plead with him. She expected him to respond to her order.

Looking at the console, his eyes scanned quickly. There was nothing, no tracers from either Wheaton or Philips. Maybe both had decided to remain in radio silence. Taking the seat next to Reardon, his hands played over the console. Pushing a button, he fired a laser beam directly into the woods. Trees were instantly disintegrated, leaving a path. "Take us in."

Reardon frowned as he turned to his commander. "But, sir, that's not enough room..."

"I know you can do it, son. We have to find Sergeants Wheaton and Philips before that ship does. We won't have much time. In and out, got that?"

Reardon exhaled. "Yes, sir." His hands were steady with determination as he steered their ship through the tunnel created by the ship's laser. The alien vessel was too large, and could only hover above the trees as it kept pace.

Annalise closed her eyes, and reached out with her mind. She had to contact her children, and let them know they were on the way. Then it happened. Her thoughts were met with an answer. It was Cres'sa. They were close. She was with Ed Wheaton, but didn't know where Jonathan was. And Annalise was not sensing her son anywhere.


	10. Chapter Ten

Annalise closed her eyes to reach out to her son. She felt nothing. Where ever he was, either distance, or something else, was interfering with their connection. She turned to Sul'ss and shook her head sadly. She leaned her head against his hard chest.

Sul'ss felt his mate's distress, but as much as he would love to strike out at the enemy, he didn't know who that was. Had the creatures killed his child? Was it the humans who were fighting against the human, Tanner? If any harm befell his offspring, he would tear their attackers limb from limb. He would see to it the entire nest took their vengence against all human-kind. Annalise may have once been human, but Sul'ss knew that, as queen, her need for vengeance would be as demanding as his own.

"Richard, we must find the children. It would not go well if anything has happened to them."

Tanner, hearing the open threat in her words, agreed that it was now an imperative they find the twins. A war against the Xenomorphs would only make fighting the new aliens more difficult. One enemy at a time, he thought.

"Ok," Tanner said, "Let's get rid of this son-of-a-bitch. I'm tired of playing games."

Pilot Reardon knew what that meant, and increased power as the ship roared skyward. Once he had the enemy vessel in his sights, he would order Gunner Sergeant Smith to get ready. They were going to take down this bastard, or die trying.

But when Tanner's ship broke through the trees and low cloud cover, there was no ship to be seen. Had it left?

"Scan for any targets, Reardon," Tanner ordered. He tightened his hand into a fist, opening and closing it several times. "This isn't right. Something just isn't right."

"Sir, I have two blips on radar, approximately 20 kilometers away. One seems to be chasing the other."

"Other what?"

Reardon did a quick check. "The chasing ship is our friend, the one who was following us. The other vessel is a Company ship. Telemetry confirms registration emblems."

Tanner shook his head. "So they found someone else to take off after. Lucky for us, I guess. Ok, turn back to heading 116.87. Annalise thinks Cres'sa is someone in the woods and moving east. She still can't feel Jonathan, and that means he and Sergeant Phillips may be in trouble. Nice and smooth, and keep an eye out for any unknowns."

"Yes, sir!" Reardon looked back at his controls. Then he radioed to Smith. "Watch out for any ships. Major Tanner says we're to go back to looking for Wheaton and his charge." The ship's pilot wanted to get the hell out of Dodge, and to do that, they'd have to find the xeno twins. Nothing else would satisfy Tanner.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jonathan headed in the general location he felt Cres'sa to be, with Jennifer jogging at a brisk pace close behind him.

"I can feel my sister. It can't be too much further," he said. Jonathan kept trying to convince himself that Cres'sa needed him to protect her, when in truth, she was just as capable of taking care of herself as he was. A sound interrupted his thoughts. He stopped abruptly. Removing his sunglasses, he looked up toward the sound.

Jennifer also stopped, noting Jonathan's actions. "What is it? What do you hear?" she asked, pulling her pulse rifle forward from her shoulder. She glanced around, seeing nothing at first, but finally the sound reached her human ears. It was a ship. And not one of theirs.

Jonathan grabbed Jennifer and drew her behind a large boulder. He was already impressed with her fighting spirit, and lack of fear in dangerous situations. He knew she would die protecting him, but by the same token, he hoped she knew the same of him. For the young mutant, the bond between them was strong, even of she did not feel the same. He expected that he had irreparably destroyed any chance he had of making her his mate. Now, his goal was just keeping the human female alive.

"They're Company soldiers, at least. Not aliens, thank god." Jennifer was in no mood to try to hold off any more of those ugly bastards.

The ship landed, and in minutes, began spewing out soldiers one after the other. They wasted no time in beginning a search. Based on life scans, they knew that the xeno male and his human guard were in the area. Their orders were clear. Capture the alien alive.

Jennifer was barely breathing. Waiting to fight or be captured tested her self-control. She felt Jonathan's hand draped onto her shoulder, its warmth seeping into the fabric of her uniform. If only it wasn't giving her the reassurance she needed. She wanted to stay angry at him. But his close proximity, and the apparent change in attitude was making it very difficult for her.

Suddenly, something flew over their heads, landed on the ground about 10 yards away, and began emitting a gas.

Slinging her rifle over one shoulder, the experienced soldier uttered low, "Shit, we'd better get out of here! If one of those containers lands near us, we're done."

Jonathan agreed. Taking Jennifer's hand, he whispered to her to stay low, and started to lead her away from the main contingent of soldiers.

It was just at that moment that a canister fell at their feet. A pale blue smoke engulfed them both. Jennifer fell first, hitting the ground hard. Jonathan fought the effects of the gas for as long as he could, but finally, he also blacked out.

Several soldiers heard the noise from the brush, and ran toward the fallen pair.

The soldiers were able to quickly subdue Jonathan, who could no longer fight the gas used against them. His consciousness had faded into blackness.

The officer in the employ of the Company checked his commbadge, speaking into it. He nodded imperceptibly. Another unit was under attack, but not by Tanner's forces. "Take him aboard the ship. We need to get out of the area as soon as possible."

One soldier kicked at the body that lay at his feet. "And what do we do about her?" he asked, referring to the now still Sargeant Philips. "Should I kill her?"

"No, leave her!" the officer barked. "We have what we've been searching for."

A man in a black suit exited the ship. "Wait! Take her as well."

"Why do we want her? She'll just cause trouble that we don't need. Isn't it enough we leave her behind, alive?"

The man in the suit looked down at the female soldier who had been charged with protecting the mutant xenomorph. "These two may have formed a bond, one we might be able to take advantage of."

The team commander waved his hand to two waiting soldiers, watching as they picked up the unconscious Sergeant Philips and took her aboard the ship. He turned to the Suit. His mind instantly went to the gutter, as he smirked and asked, "Breeding experiments?"

The company man gave the expendable military man a cold stare. He then nodded curtly, leaving the commander with a dumb smile on his face. "Ass hole," he muttered to himself, as he walked back up the ramp.

Lifting off into the air, the Company ship headed to a special hidden base where they could properly examine the xeno mutant. Helping out the ship that was currently under attack wasn't even an option, now that they had Jonathan. They had to get him to base as soon as possible.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jonathan pushed himself up on one elbow, rubbing his free hand over his face. How long had he been out? He and the sergeant had been laid out on cots. The room was spare of any other furniture. In fact, it was barely large enough for pacing. Looking over at a recumbent Jennifer, he asked, "Are you alright, Sergeant Phillips?" He managed to rise up to a sitting position, and called out again. "Jenn, wake up."

Jenn roused as she groaned aloud, "My head feels like its been split open." In a panic, she reached up to run her fingers through her hair. "It hasn't, has it?" She sighed in relief to feeling no dampness, such as blood. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Somewhere where Uncle Tanner will not be able to find us, I'm sure. We will have to get out of here on our own."

"I wonder why they brought me along, instead of just killing me. I'm of no use to them." Jennifer sat up slowly, just in case she were hit by dizziness. She didn't want to pass out again.

Jonathan had an idea what was going on. He went over to Jennifer and stood inches in front of her. She wanted to back away, but he had grabbed her by the arms before she could move. He lifted her up off the cot, and leaning close, he kissed her.

Taken by surprise, Jenn tried to struggle from Jonathan's grasp, but he was too strong for her. "What the hell was that for?"

He held her close, and whispered in her ear, "I think we're being watched." He nodded his head ever so slightly at the mirror on the wall. It seemed totally out of place, so he assumed it was for viewing the captives.

Jennifer pulled back. "I'm not a performing seal!"

"Work with me here." He rubbed her back gently as he held her. "We have to escape as soon as we can find an opportunity."

Jennifer relaxed when she realized that Jonathan wasn't taking advantage of the their situation.

She appeared to rest her head against his shoulder as she whispered back at him, "So do you have a plan?"

He nuzzled her neck. "Not yet. We just have to wait, look for any window."

Jennifer tried to ignore the feelings she had as he touched her. "We don't have any weapons. They even took my boot knife."

Jonathan pulled back to look at her, and with a knowing smile on his face, he leaned toward her, and gave her one last kiss. "You forget, I am a weapon."

On the other side of the mirror, a man in a white coat was making notes on a clipboard.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jennifer roused from a light sleep, to find Jonathan running his hands over the wall. "What are you doing?" she asked, perplexed.

"I'm checking for infrastructure weaknesses." He sensed nothing but thick concrete laced with metal.

Jenn turned on her side, and leaned on one elbow as she watched him. "Well?" she asked.

Jonathan exhaled in frustration. He held his temper in check, for Jennifer's sake, but he really wanted to break something. "You'll be happy to know this place is secure."

Jenn rolled onto her back. "Surprise," she said sarcastically. "If I just had a pulse rifle." She didn't realize her left hand was balled into a tight fist, but let it relax. Stay frosty, she told herself. She must not reveal her anger, is what Major Tanner would say. Keep the enemy guessing. Don't let them get to you.

Jonathan sat down on his cot. He thought about what he could do to get them out of here. Food was left in a small wall box, put there by some flunkie, no doubt. At first, neither wanted to give their captors any satisfaction by eating the food. But their hunger took over, and once they found out there wasn't nothing dangerous added, they ate it. As long as no one entered the room, escape would not be achieved that way.

Jennifer was bored. There was nothing to do, and no one even stopped by to see them. Why were they being kept here, without any contact? When she did get tired, she was finding sleep to be elusive. Oh, she might doze, but deep sleep was just not in her grasp.

Jonathan was also bored. He would watch the human, as his thoughts went to places he swore he must not go. He suppressed his urge for the woman he so desired. Like her, he had no wish to perform for their captors. When he ultimately mated with her, it would be when he chose, and without an audience.

"Why don't they do anything?" one of the two scientists, who had been assigned this shift, remarked. He was bored with watching the female soldier and the male human-xeno mutant do nothing more than talk. His prurient interest aligned with his scientific interest, both unfulfilled at this time. "They're as dull as two nuns shopping at Walmart." He tapped his pencil against his clipboard just enough times to irritate his companion.

"Would you knock it off? You're disgusting, Tyler. What do you want to see them do, hump like a couple of rabbits?"

"Well, it was expected that at some point..."

"They're in a cage, and probably know they're being watched. Would you behave any differently? What an ass you can be sometimes!" He lay down his clipboard, and picked up the phone receiver. "This is Dr. Roberts. The prisoners have not been interacting. Do you have any instructions at this time?" He listened, then nodded. Replacing the receiver, he turned to his companion. "It's not up to us. The Company has other plans right now."

Jennifer was twirling a lock of hair around her finger, for lack of anything else to do. She was startled from her reverie when the door opened, revealing two soldiers holding guns, and one man in a dark suit. He looked over at Jonathan. "Will you come with us?"

Jonathan stood, facing the three men. He lowered his head to glare at them darkly. "I don't think so."

One of the soldiers pointed his weapon at Jennifer, his finger on the trigger. He was expressionless, but his intent was clear.

"If you please," said the man in the suit, his eyes hard. "We will kill her if you don't...cooperate. Now, if you don't mind?" He held his hand out as he moved back into the corridor.

Jennifer sat up. She started to protest, but she noticed the look of warning on Jonathan's face. When the door was closed, she fell back onto the cot, leaning against the wall. "Great! Now, not only am I bored, but I'm alone too." She slammed her fist into the mattress.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jonathan was shown to another room that held a long table with several chairs surrounding it. There were already people sitting there, all without expressions on their faces.

The man who had brought them here nodded at the two soldiers, who left the room to wait in the hall. He indicated for Jonathan to take the empty seat to his right while he remained standing. "We brought you here to make a deal. We need to study you for...well, particular reasons you don't need to know..."

"I think I know what it is you're looking for. My mother and Major Tanner already feared the ulterior purposes of an outfit like yours."

"Enlighten me," the man said as he crossed his arms.

"You want my people to be bio-weapons for your company. You've always wanted that, according to Major Tanner. An army of xenomorphs trained to do your bidding, now wouldn't that be grand," Jonathan said as he smiled, his voice dripping sarcasm. "Well, I know that it will be impossible. Mother wouldn't allow and neither would Uncle Richard."

The man cringed slightly on hearing the mutant speak of Tanner as his uncle. It was disgusting that a military man with the reputation of Major Richard Tanner would take these...these monsters under his wing with such familiarity. But it had made him an honorary member of the nest, accepted by the xenomorphs.

"We need your help. What can we offer you, to get your cooperation?"

Jonathan peered up at the man. "What do you want from me? I'm just one of the queen's children."

"We need access. It's that simple. Help us to take your nest, so that we can bring them back to Earth..."

Jonathan abruptly stood, angry now. "I will not help you imprison my brothers and sisters!" He calmed down and in the next breath, said, "You're wasting your time."

The man walked over to the young mutant, who appeared for all intents, very human. "What about the female? Do you like your protector? Do you want her?" He leaned closer. "I can arrange for her to be yours."

Jonathan flinched at the closeness of the human slime, as he tempted him with the one thing he did want more than anything else. Jennifer. But he would not have her this way. "No."

The man in the suit was becoming frustrated now. He nodded to a woman who was sitting on the far side of the table. She rose and walked over to Jonathan. Before he could do anything, she injected him with a neuro-paralizer. He fell onto the table.

"Take him to the lab. You know what to do." He waited while two of the men rose from the table, and picked up Jonathan's unconscious body, taking him from the room.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jennifer paced the small room, which was no easy task since it was so small. This was insufferable. What were they doing to Jonathan? Would they bring him back? Why was she more concerned than she should be. He was her assignment, her charge, and nothing more.

She whirled around as the door opened and Jonathan was tossed onto the floor. Then the door was shut. Jennifer rushed over to him as he lay silently on the floor. She knelt next to him and checked him over quickly for any signs of injury. Relief moved through her when she found nothing. She sat back on her heels and waited as he began to rouse. "Are you ok?"

Jonathan gathered himself and stood, swaying for just a moment before feeling his strength begin to return. He faced a worried Jennifer. "I'm ok, now. They knocked me out when I refused to work with them."

She gave him a spontaneous hug, saying with a heavy breath, "At least they didn't dissect you...or something." She took a step back. "Work with them?"

"Yes, they want me to betray my mother and the nest. Help them take it over, so that they can bring my people here, to Earth."

Jonathan enjoyed the hug he was being given. The offer he had received would have been most tempting, if he didn't feel real love for this human. Yes, he wanted her, but on his terms. He pulled back from her embrace, saying, "Jenn, I am sorry for everything that I had done. I really mean that. I never wanted to hurt you. I only wanted to..."

Jennifer blushed as she remembered how Jonathan had nearly taken against the wall in the hospital. She resisted angrily, but that was because he had not asked her. If he had, she might have allowed him to make love to her. The circumstances, however, didn't allow her that pleasure. "You're forgiven, Jonathan. Just don't do anything like that again, not without my permission anyway. Major Tanner doesn't put up with that shit in his outfit. We watch each other's backs."

She moved to the other side of the room, and leaned against the wall. "So they want you for bio-weapons. Major Tanner told us all about that. Some history there, or so I am told. The Weyland-Yutani Company, along with the military. Well, a certain faction of it."

Jonathan cocked his head as he digested her words, not the ones she was saying now, but the ones she had said before. 'Without my permission' she said. Did that mean that she would be willing to give such permission, someday? He had to get them away from here, or that eventuality would never be. For now, he would be content that she was safe. "Let's get some rest, Jenn. We have to be ready. One way or another, we're leaving this place. Now get some sleep. You're no good to me exhausted."

Jennifer nodded her assent. "But I'm afraid if I close my eyes, they'll take me away too. Then they can do anything they want to me."

"That won't happen. I won't let it." He ran a fingertip down her cheek, smiling as he tried to reassure her.

Jennifer went over to her cot, and lay down on it. Seeing Jonathan move toward his own cot, she spoke up. "Would you...I mean, can you be with me? Look, I'm admitting to you that I'm scared. Just lie with me here, until I fall asleep."

He looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, me, scared, can you believe it?" she chucked. "Please," she pleaded.

Jonathan picked up his black coat where it was left on his cot, and laid it over Jennifer.

She scooted over to make room for him, as he sat on the edge of the cot. He lay back next to her, then switched to his side. He felt her lie back and nestle against him.

Jennifer was tense at first, then relaxed as she felt Jonathan's body heat. She felt secure with him there. If anyone tried to do anything, she knew he would kill them, or die for her. She closed her eyes, and listened to his steady breathing. It wasn't long before she was out.

Jonathan wrapped an arm around the human, feeling her body pressed up to his. He oddly experienced no outward sign of desire, but a warmth suffused his being as he reveled in the love he felt for her. He would let no one hurt her. She had asked him to stay with her until she slept, but he shut his eyes and allowed himself to also sleep. He didn't think she would mind.

OoOoOoOoOo

It must have been morning, for the door opened to a soldier bringing in a large tray of breakfast foods. There were scrambled eggs, bacon slices and buttered toast. The aroma woke up the prisoners. The door closed silently as the soldier left the room, after placing the tray on the empty cot.

Both looked at the tray and the food plated there.

"Poison?" Jennifer asked.

"A bribe?" Jonathan offered. He rose and went to his cot. He took a piece of bacon and tasted it. It was salty, meaty, and hot. "Looks ok."

Jennifer went over and sat on the cot. She picked up a fork and tasted the eggs. She took another bite. "This is great. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

Both ate the food quickly. Once everything was gone, Jonathan said, "Jenn, when he comes back to take the tray..."

She thought a moment, and nodded. "We take our chance."

"Exactly." He dared do something that he had done before, but for an entirely different reason. He reached up with a hand to stroke Jennifer's cheek. Then he bent to kiss her. Instead of pulling away, she moved into the kiss, her mouth warm and receptive. He gathered her into his arms, and continued kissing her. Then he remembered the mirror, and stepped back. He would not play into their hands.

It wasn't long before the guard returned for the tray. As soon as he bent to pick it up off the cot, Jonathan rushed over and grabbed the man by the head, twisting hard.

Jennifer heard the snap, but knew it was necessary if they were to escape.

He put on his coat, and peered out through the door into the corridor. He saw no one. Waving to Jennifer to follow him, he headed down the hall. It was quiet, too quiet. They still moved onward, seeking some way out.

"Look, an elevator." Jonathan grabbed Jennifer's hand and the pair raced toward the closed doors. He hit the button and waited. The door whooshed open. Seeing no one inside, they stepped in, the doors closing behind them.

"So where do we go?" Jennifer asked, looking at the panel.

"Let's try the lowest floor. Seems natural."

"What if we're underground. Then the highest floor would be better, right."

For a base to be secret, it would need to be in an inobvious place, or hidden underground. He pushed the largest number, and felt the elevator begin to rush upward. "I guess you were right."

The pair watched the numbers rise as they neared what they assumed would be the surface floor, and an exit from this place. Instead, the lift doors opened on the 5th floor. They found themselves facing a large group of armed soldiers. Jonathan rushed them, slashing and punching. When one soldier raised his rifle, Jonathan kicked out with his leg, knocking the rifle from the man's hands.

Jennifer entered the fray, using her knowledge of martial arts to disarm the soldiers. She turned to see Jonathan fighting a lone guard, when suddenly, he opened his mouth, and sprayed liquid in the man's face. The man began to scream as he dropped his rifle and grabbed at his face with his hands. The flesh burned with a sickening sizzling sound. He then collapsed, his face all but gone. Bare bone showed beneath the gore.

"Oh my god. What did you just do?" she asked, while reaching down to take the gun from the belt of one of the fallen guards.

Jonathan shrugged. "I told you, I'm a weapon. Come on. We can't stop now. They'll be waiting for us if we don't move fast."

The pair re-entered the elevator and pushed the top floor again. This time, they reached their destination without incident.

She looked at Jonathan, who had not even broken a sweat. "You know, I don't know why I was assigned to protect you. You seem to be doing well enough for us both."

"Uncle Tanner wanted to reassure Mother that Cres'sa and I would be safe on Earth." He grinned at the irony of his statement. "Still, we make a good team, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, we do," she answered. Just then, the elevator slowed to a stop. She gestured to Jonathan to move to the other side of the doors, which opened with its characteristic whoosh. She crouched low, gun drawn, but seeing no one, uttered, "Let's go."

Seeing a door at the end of a long corridor, they sprinted toward it. Jennifer wondered why no guards had been posted here, but then she heard the sound of boots running along the corridor.

"Hurry!" she cried out.

They exited through the door into the crisp cool air, and headed to a parking lot filled with cars. Jennifer spotted a jeep and ran for it. She suddenly noticed that they hadn't left everyone behind. About a dozen men with rifles left the building, coming right for them. She crouched next to the seat, as she reached beneath the steering wheel and manipulated some wiring. Hopping into the driver's seat, she was satisfied to see Jonathan in the seat next to her. Hearing the now running engine, she sent the jeep down a main road. Bullets flew around the pair and their stolen vehicle.

Jennifer saw the gate, protected by an electrified fence (why announce that to the world with signs?)and armed guards. She gunned the engine, and headed for the gate. Two guards stood at the entrance, and seeing the jeep approach at high speed, aimed their weapons for the fleeing vehicle. Jennifer only accelerated more, and seeing the men weren't going to move, sped onward. She only saw out of the corner of her eye, one flying body hit the fence, sparks flying everywhere. Then the pair were far off in the distance, any more bullets having no target to hit.

Exiting the door of the nondescript building that hid the truth from the world, the man in the dark suit called the guards back.

"We lost them, sir," said the lead guard, who wondered what punishment would be exacted for his failure to stop the prisoners.

"It's ok," he replied, staring off into the distance. "Take your men back in, and check on the wounded. Get them to the infirmary."

"Yes, sir," the relieved lead answered.

The man in the suit waited a moment, then smiled. His plan was in motion, and working perfectly. It wouldn't be long before he had, not only the male, but his sister too.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jennifer drove the jeep for miles, turning around every once in awhile to see if they were being followed. Luck seemed to be on their side. She turned down a dirt road, just to throw any followers off the track. She wished she had a commbadge, so she could call Major Tanner. Somehow, they would have to make contact with him.

Jonathan watched with admiration as the female drove them to safety. She had kept her cool while fighting the soldiers, and managing their escape with his vehicle. Her earlier fears had been banished.

Suddenly the jeep lurched and gasped, then came to a halt.

"Damn! So much for luck," Jennifer muttered.

"We'll have to continue on foot," Jonathan said as he stepped out of the jeep. Reaching into his pocket, he found his sunglasses, and put them on.

"I'm kind of getting used to those eyes of yours," Jennifer remarked. She wasn't sure if she could get the image of the soldier's melted face out of her mind though.

Jonathan grinned. "Come on."

The pair ran head long through some brush, until they came to a steep incline.

"How the hell do we get down that?" Jennifer asked, her hands on her knees as she was bent over, panting for breath.

"We'll be fine," Jonathan offered. He scooped up the tired female in his arms, and looked into her eyes. "Trust me," he said, smiling. With that, he jumped.

Jennifer wanted to scream, but the rushing air forced the sound back into her throat. She saw Jonathan's black coat flapping behind like some great set of wings. Then she felt them land. She was gently set upright as he released her. "Impressive," was all she could manage to say. After brushing off non-existent dirt from her fatigues, she set off, tired, but for the first time in days, confident they would make it back to the others. This creature, who had been an almost constant thorn in her side, had now become her savior. And she found herself freely feeling the attraction she felt for him when she had first been assigned to protecting him.

It was almost dusk, when Jonathan heard a sound. It was a ship. But whose?

He pointed upward. "There, is that ours or...?"

Jennifer easily recognized the vessel, and began to wave her arms frantically.

The ship hovered above the pair, kicking up dust until it settled onto the ground. The door opened and Jonathan hopped into the cabin, helping Jennifer in after.

"They're in!" yelled one of the soldiers over the din of the engine outside. The ship lifted off, and headed west. Tanner had indicated they would meet up with the rest of his team near an old abandoned air base.

Jennifer sat next to Jonathan. With her jacket gone, the cool air chilled her slightly.

Jonathan, noticing this, removed his coat and offered it to her, silently wrapping her in it. He then sat close to her. He smiled slightly as he felt her move closer to him, apparently appreciating the warmth his non-human body gave off.

She blushed a bit, as she turned to him, saying, "Thanks for your help... back there."

He took her hand in his, and playing with her fingers, said, "Sure. Look, Jenn, I'm sorry for everything I did. I never meant to hurt you. Uncle Richard was right. I just had a few things to learn. I don't want to disappoint him, or Mother. I really don't want to disappoint you."

Jennifer nodded her understanding. "It's ok. As I said before, all is forgiven."

Jonathan had asked her to trust him, and she felt she could, now. But there was a darker threat on the horizon than just the Company suits. And she had a feeling that Jonathan and his sister Cres'sa would still be the target of that threat.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, five miles away, an entire unit of Company soldiers was being slaughtered by an unknown force, one bent on taking over a planet. The Hunt had begun.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Annalise sat in the back cabin of the ship, saying nothing as she reached out with her mind to her lost daughter. She was so close.

"There! Is that them?" Reardon pointed down at a clearing where two figures, one definitely not human, stood.

"Look, Cressa, it's one of ours," Ed shouted, waving madly in the air at the ship that hovered overhead.

The ship slowly descended until it was inches above the ground. Wheaton led Cres'sa to the open door. He waited for her to get in, not an easy thing due to her body shape. He climbed in after her, and told the pilot to take off. The ship headed for the coordinates that Tanner had given the two teams.

Annalise went to her daughter, happy to see her. She pressed her forehead to Cres'sa's carapace, embracing her. Sul'ss touched his daughter as well. The soldiers on board elbowed each other as they watched the family reunion. It wasn't something they were used to seeing.

Both ships now met at the abandoned air base. No one had seen this base before, and they weren't expecting much.

Tanner's ship hovered over a large hanger. From up here, it really looked like nothing. Was this the right place? Reardon saw the roof of the hanger slowly slide open. It was empty. Reardon brought the vessel inside and down, until he made a soft landing on the hard deck. The second ship followed the first, to land next it. The roof closed, and the floor dropped.

The crew watched through the windows, as they were taken deep beneath the surface. The platform finally came to stop. Everyone exited the ships, completely taken aback at the size and scope of the room they now stood in. Banks of monitoring and computer stations lined one whole wall. There was virtual charts, weapons counters, the works.

"How long have you been working on this, Major? You couldn't have done this in mere months," Wheaton asked.

"Why weren't we told?"

"This place is awesome!"

"Are we fighting the Company from here?"

"It's great. From outside, you'd never know."

Everyone walked around, excitedly peering at the panels, screens, and other things they weren't even sure about.

Jenn spoke with Tanner while Jonathan mentally communicated with his parents and his sister. "So, sir, what is our next move?" She barely suppressed a yawn as she asked the question.

"Your first move will be to get some shut eye, Sergeant. That's an order."

"Where can I bunk down, sir?" Jenn only now just realized how tired she was.

"We have all the amenities here, Jennifer." He placed a protective arm around her shoulders, and led her to a hall. "Down here, to the left, there is a bunk room with beds and showers. Go get some rest. You deserve it. Take the kid with you too." He nodded toward Jonathan. "You two did really well out there. You make a good team."

Jenn chuckled. 'Yeah, we sorta do. Unfortunately."

Tanner raised his eyebrows.

"Never mind, sir. Thank you, Major." Jennifer headed over to the xeno family, interrupting them briefly. "Come on, Jonathan. Major Tanner insists we get some rest. Excuse us."

Jonathan spoke to his mother, bid his father and sister goodbye, and followed Jennifer to the hall, where they sought out the bunk room.

"Hey, this isn't bad for an underground bunker," Jenn exclaimed, as she opened the door and perused the area. Lined up along both walls were bunks that appeared to be more like mini hotel beds. Each had a pillow, clean crisp linen, and a blanket. She couldn't wait to curl up on one of those beds.

Jonathan removed his coat and sunglasses. He draped the coat over the end of one of the beds, and sat down on it. His eyes followed Jennifer as she chose one of the beds, sat, and removed her boots.

Lying down, Jenn stretched and moaned with pleasure. It felt so good to be on clean sheets and a soft mattress. She'd shower later, that was how tired she was. It would also be good to finally sleep without keeping one eye open at all times. She turned on her side, and closing her eyes, curled up for a long sleep. Something in front of her blocked the dull light of the room. She opened one eye, to see Jonathan standing over her. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, not really. I just thought that...I mean, would it be ok if I lay next to you?"

His tentative query made him seem almost child-like, and not the strong fighter she has seem him be. "Uh, sure," she answered, scooting over a bit. The cot sunk in as Jonathan lay next to her. Awkwardly, she sank back onto the mattress, and curled up into his arms. It felt warm and safe, so she closed her eyes and nestled against him.

Jonathan smiled. At last, Jennifer trusted him. He feared he would never reach her, and it was something he needed very much. He waited for her to fall asleep. When her breath became steady, he reached over to play with a tendril of her dark hair. It was soft, and curled around his finger as if alive. No one on his world, save for his mother, had hair. He lay back with the tendril still wrapped in his hand. So it was, together, the tired soldier and the mutant alien slept.

Or tried to.

"What's this?" It was Ed Wheaton standing over the pair.

"Ed, damn it. The major said we could sleep, and you come barging in here. Now leave please!"

"I will, sweetheart, but first I have to give you a message from said major. We're having a meeting in about 5 hours, so get your rest. Just be there on time."

"Do I at least have time to shower?"

"Sure, if you play your time right," Ed answered.

Jennifer reached over and grabbed a pillow off the neighboring bunk. She tossed it at Ed's head. "Get out, Wheaton."

Ed threw the pillow back on its bed, saying as he backed out of the room, "I'm going, I'm going. No hanky panky between you two now."

"Get out!" Jennifer sighed, and let her head fall onto Jonathan's shoulder. She fell asleep in 2 minutes flat.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jennifer roused from a restful sleep, although she felt it wasn't nearly enough. Jonathan was nowhere to be seen. She rose and headed for the shower facility. Private cubicles lined one wall. She grabbed a towel off a wall shelf, and entered on of the cubicles. Removing her clothes and hanging them on a wall hook, Jenn turned on the water to a pleasantly hot stream. She stood under it, and reveled in something she had not felt in days. It was so good. She pressed a button on the wall container that released shampoo into her palm. She cleansed her long dark hair until it was squeaky clean. Then she soaped her body, enjoying the fresh smell of it. When she was done, she just closed her eyes, and let her muscles relax in the hot water.

She suddenly felt hands on her waist. Turning, she was ready to elbow whoever it was behind her, when she saw...

"Jonathan! What are you doing here?" She was about to berate him soundly, when she felt his hands slide up her torso to her breasts. His lips nibbling on her neck didn't help any either. She gave up, and leaned against him, letting his hands do what they wanted. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone. And she had come to trust Jonathan during their time together.

Jonathan had feared Jennifer would get angry and stop him, but her subtle movement gave him silent approval. It pleased him, since he was far too aroused to stop now. He turned her body slightly, and reaching for her hands, pulled them up. He placed them flat on the shower wall. Positioning himself behind her, he pressed himself against her, letting her feel his arousal. he had never mated before, so every sensation was new and exciting to him. Although they were standing, Jonathan was covering her body with his, so close was he to her. He felt her press back against him.

Jennifer had not wanted to be with anyone for quite some time. And she barely had to time wonder about the consequences of being with Jonathan. Hell, she just didn't care. "Do it," she whispered. She squirmed against him, making herself more accessible to him. Her breath was taken away when he entered her, such was his size. She had no idea that the mutant human/xenomorph would be more xeno than human in that area.

When Jonathan heard Jennifer gasp as he entered her body, he pulled back, having no desire to hurt her. But when she wriggled against him, he knew he had not damaged her in any way. He continued to thrust into her, each time, feeling her muscles contract around him. It was becoming impossible for him to think, relating back to the animal desires within him.

Human and alien continued their sexual dance as the warm water sprayed over their joined bodies. Hands were as bodies, clasped together, fingers tightly entwined.

Jonathan felt his muscles tighten. He plunged deeply into Jennifer once more, when he felt something odd and wonderful suffice his entire body. He stopped moving as he felt a delicious pulsing in his male organ. He could not hold in the groans of pure pleasure.

Jennifer felt Jonathan begin to cum inside her, his penis feeling as if it were even larger than he had been at first. He filled her so with his semen, that she felt it begin to run down her legs, before it was washed away by the water. She felt herself lose control, as she experienced the strongest orgasm she'd had in ages. Her hands clenched on the tile of the shower wall as she bucked against her new lover.

Both relaxed as the waves of pleasure began to taper off, and Jonathan slipped out of her.

"Oh my god," Jennifer whispered. Her breath came out in pants as she tried to steady her heartbeat. Jonathan once again, had his hands over hers, clenching her fingers in his. She twisted around so that she could look up at him. His black eyes connected with her very human eyes. She reached up to place a hand on the back of his neck. She pulled his head down to kiss him, capturing his lips with her own.

Jonathan tasted her, his hands running up and down her wet back.

Too abruptly, Jennifer pulled back. "I have to get cleaned up, Jonathan. We have that staff meeting soon." She reluctantly stepped back, reaching up for a washcloth.

"Please allow me," he said, his voice low. He could have mated with her again, but she was right. Uncle Tanner would expect them to be there. He took the washcloth from her hands and knelt down in front of her. He gently cleansed her, ignoring the tiny gasps she made as he finished up. No time, he told himself. Standing, he bent down to give her one final kiss, before leaving the cubicle.

Jennifer moaned, unwillingly to part from Jonathan so soon, but then she smiled. There would be time, later.

Both headed to lockers that contained fresh clothing, then went in search of the meeting place. The mutant followed his human, now certain she was his mate, and his alone. And he would fight anyone who might try to part them.

OoOoOoOoOo

A guard stopped Jennifer as she and Jonathan went in search of the conference room. "This way, Sergeant," said the guard. He took them to the correct room, and left them.

"Take seats, you two," Tanner said.

Jennifer saw a coffee machine sitting on a side table, next to containers of scrambled eggs and cooked bacon. "Oh my god, I have to have some of this first."

Tanner smiled. "Go right ahead, both of you."

Everyone was sitting around a large table. Each seat had a small computer pad built into the table top. In the middle of the table hung a rather large clear panel.

"This complex is fantastic, sir," Jennifer remarked to Tanner.

"And it's all ours, Philips. Even the Pentagon knows nothing about this base."

Wheaton nodded his approval. "We never got much help from them anyway."

"All surveillance and defensive systems are online, sir," one soldier announced.

"Perimeter alerts active, sir!" another said crisply.

Tanner touched the panel, which came to life. Several boxes appeared in the panel, graphs and other illustrating of statistics. "Ok, so far, we know little about these off-worlders. Casualties have been bad, and we don't even know why. Our losses number 12, while intercepted data indicates the Company losses to be at 187."

"187!" one of the soldiers uttered.

We managed to dig up a few intel reports dated over 25 years ago.

"There was one report made by a Major Alan Schaefer..."

"Is that Dutch Schaefer?" Anyone who had been in the military more than 15 years knew who Dutch Schaefer was.

"The same. He and his team were sent into Central America on a rescue mission back in 1987, when they were attacked by some unknown force. The major's team was picked off one by one, until the major was the only one left. He claimed to have been attacked by some alien creature. According to the report, the creature managed to take some body part from each soldier. Some were even skinned."

"Hunters. They must be hunters of some sort. Killing and taking trophies from their kills basically. That's what the reports indicate, sir."

"Why have we heard nothing about this before, Major? Alien visitors killing people and taking body parts. Seems something would have leaked out about that, especially to the military."

"So far, there have relatively small-group contacts, nothing widespread. It's one reason the general populace has no idea of their existence."

"Over the ensuing years, there have been reports across the globe of mass killings where the victims looked like they had been hunted. All were armed, and all had some body part or parts missing. Not all were military, however."

While everyone was discussing the information the panel was showing, Cres'sa sensed something different in her brother. A new scent surrounded him. It was...it was similar to what Cres'sa tasted when she was around the female human who protected her brother. She also sensed different emotion through their bond. Her brother had draped his arm over the back of the chair the female was sitting on. His hand was touching the female, caressing her shoulder, playing with her hair. Jonathan had mated with the female! Cres'sa felt it through their bond. She looked over at Ed Wheaton. Feelings welled up inside her she didn't understand.

"There was a later expedition to the Antarctica, circa 2004, where there were several deaths reported. This expedition had been funded by Weyland Industries. It resulted in the demise of Mr Charles Weyland himself.

"Wow. So those things have been here for some time," Reardon piped up.

"Actually, they may have been here as far back as ancient times." Pulling up a picture, Tanner continued. "This is a drawing found in a pre-Aztec temple." The photo showed a crude depiction of one of the creatures that had killed some of Tanner's people.

"Son-of-a-bitch. It's one of them."

"That's not all. The same temple had this drawing."

The panel showed a depiction of a xenomorph. Jonathan sat up, and stared at the screen. "Our people have been to Earth before, and so long ago."

Tanner answered, "Apparently. Some of the drawings indicated that the hunters, if we will continue to call them that, fought with the xenomorphs."

"But how did they get here?"

"We don't know yet, Jonathan. Perhaps these hunters brought them. There have been reports about attacks in Asia and Japan, India, England and the US, dating back to late BC times. Many ended up as legends, tall tales of encounters with gods from the sky, things like that."

"This is insane. So how do we fight them?"

"Based on our own experience, they seem to have some sort of shields that make them practically invisible. Schaefer's report indicates that as well. So, mission one, find out what the heck can provide cloaking and how do we counteract that. Two, watch for any reports of attacks on ships, bases, or people. So far, it has only been military or armed personnel that have been hit. No private vessels, passenger ships, or free citizens that we know of."

"Sir, do we stay here for the time being?"

"Yes, I want each and everyone of you to get used to your assignments. You will find duty rosters posted on the announcement board. That is located in the break area. Sleep periods and meals will also be posted. The guards have one purpose, to keep watch. But we all have that responsibility as well. Flight personnel will check over the ships, and make sure they are ready to be operational at all times. We'll have another meeting in 72 hours. Ok, people, let's get to work!"

Everyone left the conference room and headed for the large break room, where several interface panels held duty, sleep and meal assignments. Notes were made and added to personal data files with reminder alerts.

Ed made sure he had his information, then turned to Cres'sa, sensing something different in her mood. "What is it, girl?" He started for the supply room, with the xeno following close behind.

When the pair had reached their destination, Ed started hunting for the things he needed to get to Reardon for ship maintenance.

Cres'sa waited for the human male. As he passed by her, she reached out to caress his hair.

"What are you doing, Cres? Come on, help me here." Ed began to pull items from shelves, making note on his computer pad what he was taking. He was blocked by an antsy xenomorph. "Ok, Cres, what's up with you? You're acting very weird."

Cres'sa placed a hand on the chest of the male, her fingertips running down the front of his shirt.

Ed watched the route Cres's hand was taking. What was she doing?

Lifting her head, she rubbed the carapace along Ed's shoulder. She opened her mouth to taste his scent from the air around him.

Ed stepped back. "Girl, if you are thinking what I think you're thinking, now is not the time." He had to admit he was feeling something, and wasn't sure what that was. He had never even had any fantasies about being with his charge, yet he knew that they had, somehow, formed a bond, a connection that he couldn't explain. He rubbed her carapace. "It's ok, girl. It may be nerves. Or maybe, you're going into puberty, xeno style. I think I'll talk to your mother." He shook his head and smiled. "Let's get the rest of these supplies, ok?"

Cres'sa held onto the things that her human passed to her. Yes, he was her human. As her brother had his human, she had hers. She could sense ever so slightly, the arousal in him. She decided it would not be long until she mated with him.


	12. Chapter Twelve

On the surface and from above, it looked like any abandoned airfield. The giant hangar was rusting from disuse, the glass windows were broken or missing altogether. A mile below the surface, however, it was a hub of activity.

Jonathan helped out when he could, using his greater-than-human strength to move heavy objects. Cres'sa wanted to help, when she sensed her sibling working amongst the humans. It was what she wanted too, to be of help. Had she been back on the home world, she would be assisting the queen, her mother, with the hive's inhabitants. Here, she had nothing to do, not as when she was out with her human.

Jennifer refused a repeat of any sexual encounters, and Jonathan agreed to that. He had her taste and scent in his system, and that was enough, for now.

But Tanner called her into his office, worried, not that something was going on between the pair, but how it would affect one of his team. He had observed the mutant xenomorph male acting a bit too intimate with his soldier. He didn't want that to get in the way of Jennifer's duties.

"Take a seat, Philips," he said, indicating the chair opposite him.

She sat, and started to speak, when his hand being held up stopped her.

"Jennifer, is there something going on between you and Jonathan?"

She looked down at her lap, then up at the Major. "I can't hide anything from you, sir. You know me too well, after all these years. Yes, there is. He...well, since that time he tried..."

Tanner leaned closer. "He almost raped you, Sergeant." Leaning back, he steepled his fingers. "That doesn't bother you anymore?"

Jennifer inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "Sir, I understand he is not fully human. And when I was alone with him, he made sure I was safe. We watched each other's backs, in fact. I don't hate him anymore."

"So I gather," Tanner responded. "Look, Jenn, I am as much his guardian as his parents are, at least when he is away from them. It's not just you I'm worried about."

"I understand, sir. I like Jonathan. I don't plan on ripping his heart out." She smiled. "Who knows? I may end up falling for the bastard. Sorry, sir."

Tanner nodded as he suppressed his smile. "You may go then. Just...don't let it affect your duties. I will have you transferred, if that happens."

Jennifer didn't like that threat. "Yes, sir." She left the major's office, aware now that she had better be on her best behavior. Being sent from this outfit in disgrace would not suit her at all.

After giving Sergeant Philips a warning, Tanner headed out to the main room. "Are the monitors online, Sheppard?" he asked curtly.

"Yes, sir. So far, it's all quiet out there." Sheppard had been scanning for any blips that might indicate approaching vessels for hours now. His eyes were beginning to cross, but he would wait until his shift was over.

"Good. Keep me posted." Tanner started to walk away to review other areas of the base, when a voice commanded his attention.

"Sir, we're picking up two ships. Heading...221.34 Northeast." He turned to look up at his commanding officer." One has Company codes. The other is not returning information relative to any Earth codes."

"Alright, boys and girls, this is it. Get geared up, now!"

Used to following orders and being combat ready in a blink of an eye, everyone ran to the bunk room, and grabbed their gear from their lockers.

Jennifer had done just that, when she was stopped by Tanner.

"Sergeant Philips, I want you to stay here with Cres'sa and Jonathan, and Sul'ss and Annalise. Yes, I'm leaving the parents in your care as well. Watch them, just in case anyone gets past us."

Jennifer protested vehemently. "But Major, I have to go. I'm the best shot on the team."

"And that's why I need you here. Now, watch the twins and their parents. That's an order. We'll be back sooner than you can say pumpernickel."

That was what Tanner used to do with her, use silly words that she couldn't help but laugh at. "Yes, sir," she said, smiling despite her hurt and anger.

The major grasped her shoulder, nodded once, and turned on his heel, leaving her behind.

Jennifer watched as everyone but base personnel loaded up on two of the ships. They rode the lift up to the outside, leaving an angry Philips standing there, feeling unneeded, useless.

The ships flew along the course indicated by the directional beacon. Telemetry was steady. Until one ship vanished from the monitor.

"Where is it?" Rader, the newest member of the team, pushed buttons, but nothing changed. One of the ships was gone.

Tanner leaned over the man's shoulder to scan the screen. "Ok, so the Company ship is still there. Keep an eye on it."

OoOoOoOoOo

Back at the base, Jennifer wandered the Operations Center, until she saw that she wasn't needed there either. She headed for the bunk room, and opening her locker, decided to check her gear, in case the major called for more troops. She stopped, her shoulders sagging. She had never been left behind for any mission, ever. She sat, not moving, when she felt hands on her shoulders.

"You are not happy, Jenn." It was Jonathan, sitting next to her, gently rubbing her back.

"Of course not! They need me out there with them."

Jonathan leaned against her from behind. "I need you here."

Jenn shifted on the cot, to face him. "I..." Impulsively, she grabbed his hand and dragged him along with her. "Come on." She reached down, grabbing a couple of blankets off a cot.

"Did you call me earlier?" Jonathan asked, as he was being pulled along.

"No, but I was thinking of you. Why?"

Their bond was growing, their thoughts were merging. Jonathan felt it, but had not mentioned it before, in case he was wrong. Now he knew. She had thought of him, and he heard her.

Jennifer admitted that holding off Jonathan for a long time was never going to work. She wanted him, badly. Especially now that she was feeling left out of important missions. Still, Tanner trusted her to care for the xenomorph family, as if any danger could be found here in this base. No one even knew they were here.

As if sensing her need, Jonathan reached for her, his hands already on her.

"Not here!"

Leading him to an empty room, she turned on the light, and locked the door.

"What is this room used for?" Jonathan asked.

"Are you kidding? This place is huge. They have more rooms than they actually need. No one will bother us here." She lay the blankets on the floor, then turned to Jonathan and leaned into him. She looked up into his black eyes, and smiled.

Jonathan pulled Jennifer closer, leaned down and kissed her deeply. He ran his hands over her warm body. Sensing her emotions, he knew that there was nothing he could do to ease her pain. Instead, he let her burning carry him along.

They lay on the blankets, hands touching, lips tasting. It was not long before their bodies were locked together, moving as one.

Jenn had turned Jonathan over on his back, and then laid her hands on his chest, holding him down. She rode him while staring into his dark eyes. His caresses inflamed her. Anger fed her passion until the one supplanted the other, and she could concentrate only on the feel of Jonathan in her. Before he spilled himself into her, she took her pleasure of him, riding him until she climaxed, then let him fill her with his seed. She slid off him, and lay at his side while he regained his breath.

Jonathan was spent. His desire for this woman had been whetted and satisfied. He let her drape an arm over him possessively, while he ran fingers along her shoulder. How close they would become in time, he didn't know. All he knew was that she was his alone.

OoOoOoOoO

As the two ships with Tanner's forces followed the telemetry from the remaining vessel, Rader was shocked to find that ship had also vanished off his screen. "Sir! Come look."

Tanner's eyes scanned the readouts. "The ship is on the ground. Get us to the last known location."

"Sir?" Rader asked.

Leaning closer to the soldier, Tanner said distinctly, "Take us down to where the ship's last known location registered. If it has crashed, I want to know where."

"Yes, sir!" Rader knew better than to question the major. He did now. Triangulating last readouts, he led the teams to the last location of the lost vessel. "It should be here, Major."

Reardon set down near the proper coordinates, followed by the other ship. Once landing gear had touched down, the doors opened and everyone exited, guns ready.

"Oh my god. What the hell happened here?" Ed said, bile rising in his throat.

"It's a fucking massacre," another soldier said in disbelief.

There, amongst still-hot metal fragments, were dead uniformed men and women. Everywhere lay bodies and parts of bodies. The ground was splashed with blood; the air was heavy with the smell of rancid copper.

"What did this?" asked Rader.

Everyone stepped gently over the remains of soldiers like themselves, the only difference was they worked for the Company.

"Nothing human could be responsible for all this." Tanner bent and examined one partial body, noticing the spine missing. It was the same all over. Every body was missing organs, flesh and bone, something.

The team checked over the entire area, with no trace of any attacker. In that regard, the place had been swept clean.

The sound of an active laser rifle alerted everyone. A group of Company soldiers surrounded Tanner's people. He shouted, "Hold your fire!" There was reason for another massacre, with his men as the victims.

A man of the rank of Colonel stepped forward and nodded to Major Tanner. "Hello, Major."

"You know me?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"By reputation. But I didn't think you could stoop so low."

"Look around you, Colonel. Does it look like we did this?"

He did just that, looking over the area at what was left of his team. "I don't think so, no. So what is it?"

Tanner moved over to stand near the Colonel. "And sir, you are?"

"Colonel Moore."

Tanner wondered how he could explain. "Colonel Moore, there are these...creatures, aliens if you will. I know that sounds impossible, but we have seen them. They literally hunt humans, brutally and without mercy."

Moore looked at Tanner. It was as if he were considering something. He spoke low and drew Tanner aside. "We know about these aliens too. What we don't know is how to stop them. We were hoping your xenomorph friends would have information, and would be willing to help us."

"The xenomorphs?" Tanner asked incredulous. So that is why the Company wanted to get their hands on the twins.

"There have been reports for years about meetings between these hunters and aliens, the xenos. It goes way back. We figured there must be some animosity, an undeclared war, if you will."

Tanner listened. "And so you want the xenomorphs for your own personal army."

"They would be saving the Earth, Major. What Weyland-Yutani wants is a truce. We work together, combine our forces, and you bring in the xenos."

Tanner hated the last part, but he had to admit, there was no way they were going to defeat the hunters on their own. The entirety of Earth's combat forces would be needed. For all he knew, Earth was about to be invaded. "So how do we do this?"

OoOoOoOoOo

Jennifer lay on her stomach, her arms crossed beneath her head, a blanket lightly draped over the lower half of her body. Her eyes were closed, as she enjoyed Jonathan's fingers trailing over her back. "That feels good," she murmured.

Jonathan leaned down to kiss her back. He wanted to explore her body, since he wasn't that familiar with humans. If it gave her pleasure, all the better.

"I don't care if this is wrong, Jonathan, I won't deny my feelings."

"Uncle Tanner told you to stop being with me?" Jonathan couldn't blame the human if he had, but he feared he would hate him for it.

"Not exactly. He just said if it interferes with my job, he'll transfer me. I don't want that, Jonathan." She moaned low as he touched a sensitive spot. "Frankly, I'm amazed you wanted me at all. Would that be normal for your kind?"

"Well, my sister feels the same about Sergeant Wheaton."

Jenn turned over onto her side. She felt shock. It wasn't possible. "Ed? Cres'sa likes Ed?"

"Why, yes. My sister is attracted to him. She regards him as her mate already."

Jennifer frowned in confusion. "But how can that be? I mean, you look fairly human, at least. But Cres'sa and Ed aren't even remotely similar."

Jonathan shrugged. "She has felt this way for awhile now."

"Has Ed shown he knows? Does he return her feelings?"

"Not that I know of, Jenn. Does it matter?"

"Hell, yes, it matters. I have to tell Ed, so that he doesn't hurt Cres'sa's feelings." She stood, gathering a sheet around her. "We'd better get back to Operations."

Jonathan rose, and took Jennifer in his arms. He leaned forward to kiss her one last time. Then he released her. His face serious, he said, "Maybe he feels for her too. Have you considered that?"

OoOoOoOoOo

Later, in the sleep area, Jennifer was getting her uniforms folded and packed away. It was tedious work, but better now than later. She noticed a small group of the base soldiers heading her way, and nodded at them. But her mind was elsewhere.

"Hey, Jenn, come on. We're getting a game of poker together. Wanna join us?" Parker was already shuffling the cards, as he approached her.

"No, sorry, guys. I really need to get this stuff put away. Being away for so long...well, you know..."

Everyone knew what Jennifer had been through, having been captured with the xeno mutant. They also knew she wasn't happy about the current assignment she found herself with. Parker nodded, and said, "Well, if you have time, we'll be in meeting room 7."

"Ok, thanks, guys." Jenn stood there, wishing she could go join them. She went back to work, before she changed her mind and followed the others.

Jenn was just about finished, when she heard a sound behind her. Turning, she never expected to see the figure that stood in front of her. It was... "Sul'ss!"

The soldier stood frozen. What was he doing here? She tried not to show fear, but she realized she was trembling.

The tall, black-shelled xenomorph slowly approached Jennifer on his thin, muscular legs. He stopped a mere foot in front of her, opened his jaw, and hissed at her.

Jenn, in her most courageous effort, said, "Is there...anything I can do for you?" Her voice cracked from fear.

Sul'ss tried to communicate with the human female. If his son were here, he would have him speak for him. But Sul'ss didn't want Jonathan to witness his meeting with the human. Reaching out with a taloned hand, he touched the human's hair, so much like that of his own human female. He brushed it back away from her face, as he reached out to her with his thoughts. But she could not understand him.

His son wanted this female for his, and had already made her his. But would she accept his son's desires as her own, to be his mate for life?

Jennifer peered up at the xenomorph. She tried to read him, and only sensed a questioning. "You want to know what I feel about Jonathan?" How did she know that?

Sul'ss nodded slowly. She did understand. The bond was there.

"I like him...a lot. I may even...love him. I just don't know."

Sul'ss reached out and pulled Jennifer close. He lay the snout of his carapace against her forehead, then released her. He swung his great head to the side, then back at her, as if saying he understood more than she thought. Sul'ss then left her.

Once the xenomorph was gone, Jenn collapsed on the bed. She sat there in wonderment. Everything was changing. It was all very confusing. One thing she knew, when Ed returned, and she was sure he would, she had to have a talk with him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Cressa and Jonathan were bonded as none of the other xenomorphs had ever been. The hive was connected through their queen, but with the twins, that connection was even stronger. While Jonathan had been mating with his human, Cres'sa felt everything her brother was experiencing. She knew of his new-found sense of loyalty to this human, his pleasure of her, and something else she could not define. Something she never felt with her hive mates. She was aware of her brother whenever he was with his human. It filled her with confusion...and frustration.

Then she would sense her own human. He was with her much of the time, except for today. She wanted to be with him, as her brother was with his female. She wanted to mate with him. This need confused her. Cres'sa was not destined to be a queen. Only queens perpetuated the hive. Yet her father had mated with his human, and he was not a breeder male. Cres'sa felt, for the first time, a negative emotion where Jonathan was concerned...jealousy of her own twin.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jennifer paced the floor of the break room. Several soldiers had come to get coffee, noticed her with interest, and left her in peace.

"Where are you guys," she murmured to herself. She crossed her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling cold. What if they never came back. No, she had to believe that Major Tanner would get the entire team back, in one piece. She should have gone too. But orders were orders. Jennifer didn't like being odd man out. She belonged with her team.

"They'll be back, Jenn."

She turned towards the voice. It was one of the older members of Tanner's group, Dave MacPherson, but everyone just called him Mac."I know, I know. It's just taking so long, Mac. What are they doing out there?"

As the other man poured himself a cup of coffee, he said, "Well, it could have ended up as a bug hunt, or some kind of alien hunt. It could be the Company..."

Jennifer held up her hand. "Stop right there. They're ok. If the Company sent out another ship, you know they could handle it." She leaned against the counter, trying to get a fix on her emotions. It was unsettling to feel this helpless. She was trained to do one thing, and one thing well. Fight. This waiting made her feel like a fish out of water. She paced the floor while she bit her lower lip, unaware she had drawn blood. She tasted the coppery fluid and wiped her mouth.

Seeing Jennifer so agitated moved Mac, and he went over to her and patted her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. He smiled, knowing what it was like to wait, not knowing anything. And maybe even getting that message all soldiers dreaded about their own being killed in combat. "Sure, kid. They're fine. Now sit down or something. You're making me dizzy."

Jennifer laughed for the first time in hours. "Thanks, Mac."

"Anytime," the older man tossed back as he left the break room.

Once the older man left the room, Jennifer continued her pacing. She was about to go to Operations to see if any news had come in, when she heard an announcement over the PA system.

They were back.

Jennifer raced to the flight deck. As the ships lowered in turn down the tunnel, she waited in anticipation. Had Ed made it without being hurt, or worse? How many others had been lost? What was that other ship monitored on the scopes, and did it mean Earth was about to be invaded?

Waiting at the outer doors, Jennifer watched as the soldiers disembarked. One by one, she recognized everyone, but no Ed. Until...

She ran to the one person she wanted to see most. "Wheaton! You made it, you son-of-a-bitch." She grinned at him, but was instantly worried when he didn't smile back. Something wasn't right. And then she saw the blood on his uniform.

"Ed! You're hurt!" Jennifer started running her hands over his chest and arms.

He looked down, not realizing he had so much blood on him. On the way back to the base, everyone was still in a stupor from what they'd seen, and there hadn't been much conversation. "Don't worry, Jenn. It's not mine."

"What the hell happened out there?" she asked, concern written on her face.

Ed drew her aside from the others, saying, "Walk with me."

They reached the privacy of one of the small briefing rooms, where Ed set Jennifer down in a chair. "We found the Company ship. Jenn, it was awful."

Jennifer's faced froze, her mouth open. "What? What happened out there?"

Ed could only stare. He sank onto one the chairs, and leaned toward his friend. "Jennifer, it was a massacre. Bodies, parts of bodies...blood everywhere. I may never be able to get the images out of my head."

"So what was it? Was it...the alien hunters? Did they do that?"

"Probably. Most likely, yes. At least the Company soldiers think it was. Jenn, no one kills like that. It's too brutal, almost obscene."

Jennifer couldn't help but ask. "Ed, what happened out there?"

Wheaton leaned over and rubbed his hands over his face. "Look, Jenn, I need a shower, bad. Can we talk when I get done?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, Ed. And I need to speak with you about something too." Jennifer dreaded this part.

"Ok, just as soon as I wash this blood off me, ok?" He rose out of the chair, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. "See you as soon as I can, girl. Promise." He left for the bunk room to drop off his gear, and headed for the showers with fresh clothing.

Jennifer was waiting, when she saw Cres'sa appear through the door. She smiled up at her. "It's ok, Cres. Ed is back, safe and sound."

Cres'sa made purring sounds, and butted her carapace against Jennifer's arm.

Jennifer rubbed back, chuckling. "Oh, girl. You have no idea what you'd be getting into."

Cres'sa reared her head back, as if laughing, but of course Jennifer knew xenomorphs couldn't laugh. Or could they?

While Jennifer kept Cres'sa company, Ed showered the sweat and blood from his body, his eyes closed against the horror he had been witness to. He kept seeing and hearing it all, fresh in his mind.

"What's that?" Someone pointed up at a tree.

"It looks like...someone was skinned." A body hung from a thick branch, bloody, raw looking. BA puddle of blood was congealing beneath it. This hadn't happened that long ago.

"Look over here!" A few of the soldiers ran to the voice. What they saw made some gag.

"Are those...intestines?"

"Who would do anything like this? I grew up on a farm, and the local slaughterhouse was cleaner than this."

"Get it off me, get it off me!"

"Don't pick up the guts, will ya? Jesus! Just...leave it all alone!"

"Hey, stupid, you're getting blood all over your boots. Stop walking through the puddles!"

"Oh my god, this looks like...like a heart."

"Over here over here! Someone's alive!"

A body, unidentifiable as to gender, was more blood than flesh. It moaned, a hand reaching out to Wheaton, grabbing at his sleeve. Ed leaned closer, but was unable to make out what the gurgling voice was saying. The hand then fell limp. Wheaton had no love for Company personnel, but this was more an insult against a fellow soldier, against another human being. His fury grew. Someone had to pay for this.

Tanner set up a burial detail, but that was when the other Company ship arrived. Together, the troops of opposite units worked to bring together what they could gather of the bodies for burial. What blood there was soaking into the ground would have to stay there, a testament to the slaughter.

Wheaton wasn't the only one ready for a fight, but it wasn't other humans Tanner's people were itching to kill. It was the monster hunters. When it was suggested a temporary truce be agreed upon, everyone was for it.

Wheaton leaned his forehead against the cool tile, his eyes closed, trying to shut out the horrific visions. The water ran over his body in a purification ritual used by many soldiers after a difficult fight. Once he felt clean, if that was even possible, he dressed into a fresh uniform, and went to get some coffee. Then he sought out Jennifer. Now what did she want with him? She seemed serious, and that wasn't like her, even when they were in the midst of a battle. Usually then, she would go into combat mode. But this... Oh well, no help but to find out what she wanted.

When Jennifer saw Ed coming, she whispered to Cres'sa, "Go find Jonathan, girl. I have to speak with Sergeant Wheaton." She swore she could have heard a plaintive moan, but it had to be her imagination. "Go on, girl. We won't be long, then you can greet the returning soldier, ok?" She waited for Cres'sa to leave, then rose to shut the door once Ed had joined her.

He turned at the sound of the door shutting, wondering what Jennifer was going to tell him. He frowned. "Ok, so what did you need to talk to me about? Something about the xenomorphs?"

Jennifer paced the floor, and turned to Ed. "Well, sort of. It's about Cres'sa."

"Cres'sa? What about her? Is she ok?"

His voice showed concern, real concern, but Jennifer wasn't sure if it could be interpreted as anything deeper than that. "Ed, wait, and let me get a word in. It's about something Jonathan told me."

His brows raised in curiosity. "Yes?"

"Cres'sa has a...a thing. She..." Jennifer tried to keep from blushing, but failed. How do you tell a man like Ed Wheaton that an alien, and a xenomorph at that, was in love with him?

Ed had finally lost all patience. "Jenn, spit it out, girl!"

"Cres'sa has a crush on you." She paused. "There, I said it. She wants you...for her...uh, her mate."

Ed stared straight ahead. Jennifer's words caught him by surprise. He retreated into his own thoughts.

Jennifer waved a hand in front of his face. "Ed? Are you there? Ed!"

He blinked his eyes as he came out of the daydream he found himself in. "Cres'sa?"

Jennifer nodded. "Cres'sa."

"That's not possible. I mean, she's...a xenomorph. I'm...not! You and Jonathan at least, well, you're compatible. Anyone can understand that." Wheaton was beside himself. Had he led Cres'sa on in any way? No, he saved her life, but she had saved his. He wondered if that was it. He liked her, he could admit that. She was always there for him. She never left his side, when she could. He felt she hadn't wanted him to go without her. He felt...felt...

"Jenn, are you and Jonathan...I mean, do you guys feel a connection of some sort?"

She nodded. "We communicate mentally, or so it seems. Not as in telepathy, but I was thinking of him, and he heard me."

"Yeah, Cres'sa and I have a connection, but not quite like that. Oh my god, Jenn, what am I going to do? I can't...haven't, even considered being with her that way."

"And Jonathan says there is no reason that you can't..." Jennifer started to explain, but she was interrupted when...

Wheaton's head snapped in her direction. "What does he say?"

Jennifer tilted her head as she bit her lower lip. What could she tell him? "Jonathan feels you could...if you were so inclined..."

"Jenn!" He lay his head against open palm, wondering what in the hell brought all this up. Oh, yes, Cres'sa's crush on him.

"It's going to be ok, Ed. If you don't want her, that way, tell her. She'll understand." Too bad she didn't believe it herself.

"Right. I'll just..talk to her. Talk...Oh lord. Thanks for the heads up, Jenn." With that, he went in search of Cres'sa. He had a million thoughts running through his head all the while. Then, as he turned a corner, he ran right into... "Uh hi, Cres. Can we talk?"


	14. Chapter 14

Thicker than Blood

I do not own any film in the Alien franchise

Chapter 14

Ed led Cres'sa to the lift in the main shaft. They rode up it up to the surface in awkward silence. Ed didn't want to hurt Cres'sa. Did she already know why he wanted to talk with her? Hell, maybe it would be better if she could read him. She'd know his feelings without him having to say too much .

Pushing open a hidden hatch, Ed exited the lift into the abandoned hangar. He waited for Cres'sa to exit, then walked outside. He still marveled at how well hidden the base was. No one would think that this piece of garbage of a building was anything but what it appeared to be. Old and abandoned.

Ed sat on the ground, his back leaning against the hangar. He turned to Cres'sa when she sat beside him, and cleared his throat. He noticed how close the female xenomorph was sitting next to him. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something, her head looking up and then down as she seemingly looked at him.

"Cres, you know that I like you, right?" A slight nudge against his arm told him she did. "You're an..an unusual...person. You've helped me immensely, and I'm very grateful. More than I can say. I hope you know that." He smiled when she began to purr, touching his arm with a long-fingered hand. Damn, what was he going to say to her. Her purring was distracting him with its almost melodious tone. He felt himself relaxing, the tension of the past two days melting away. Tanner's men and Company men had worked to bury the dead Company soldiers, victims of a most brutal attack by something too cruel to imagine, but it wasn't something he expected would ever happen again. That it took a massacre to bring them together was the unfortunate thing. Still, he didn't trust them, and he knew Tanner didn't either.

Ed realized in his now broken revery that Cres'sa had been caressing his head, long fingers playing with his ear. He almost shrugged off her touches when he felt an urge to take her hand. Giving in to that urge, Ed intertwined her fingers with his own. He looked at their hands now together. Different, yet not so much. She wasn't quite like her father, who was full xenomorph. Human elements came into play due to the heritage of her mother, Annalise. The leanness of Cres'sa's body which was all muscle, and her head, of course, made her so much less human. Yet Ed never cared, once he got over the initial strangeness. She was gentle and inquisitive, nothing to fear at all.

Cres'sa had felt Ed's apprehension, thus her unconscious efforts to soothe him. Her desires could not be easily spoken, so Cres'sa tried to show him in another way. And he responded, to her pleasure. He was not like her brothers, yet her heart beat for him. Her kind did not freely mate, since that was the Mother's duty, but she felt the need to be close to this human male just the same. Would that anger the Queen, her mother? Not caring, she rested her head upon the man's shoulder. This was what she liked, being close to Ed, her human,

The two sat on the ground in the shade of the hangar, not speaking, yet somehow they were being what Jennifer would call sympatico. Ed felt he should have been angry when his best friend had admitted to having a relationship with Cres'sa's brother, Jonathan. But he was closer to being human than Cres'sa was. Only his black eyes and greater strength betrayed him as an alien. Ed even understood Jenn's attraction to the male xenomorph. He was dark and mysterious, handsome by anyone's estimation. Ed hadn't trusted the male's intentions, but his fears seemed to have been placated by Jenn's assurances. Reaching up with a free hand to pet the carapace resting on his shoulder, Ed wondered if he could give Cres'sa what she craved. Something stirred inside him at the thought. What would sex between him, a human, and Cres'sa be like?

In his mind, he pictured Cres'sa offering herself to him in a most primitive fashion. Poised behind her, he imagined palming himself, readying for the initial thrust into her female orifice. He wasn't even sure of her physicality. Did Cres'sa have the same parts as a woman? Was there anything at all, since only the queen mated and bred. God, even thinking about this affected him. Or was he just horny. It had been awhile since he had been with anyone. No, using Cres'sa for his own satisfaction hadn't crossed his mind.

Ed was suddenly startled from his imaginings by a hand in his lap. Nearly jumping up, he quickly placed his hand over the searching one, and laughing nervously, pulled it from his semi hardness. "What do you think you're doing, girl? Are you reading my mind now?" Shaking his head, he smiled at her. "Do not read my thoughts if you know what's good for you. I mean that." He exhaled, cheeks puffed. A sound came from the xenomorph. Was she laughing? Ed felt that she was, and from amusement.

"Ed sssss goooood for Cres." Raising an eyebrow, Ed nodded. He knew speech was something Cres'sa would eventually learn, but it still surprised him to hear words coming from her elongated head. "Do you think so? Well, you might be right, girl. We'll see." A slight breeze started up from the west, but it was Cres'sa who had Ed's attention. She had lifted her head into the air, like a dog sniffing something unpleasant. "What is it, girl?" Ed looked around, scanning the sky. Off in the distance, he noted a large helicopter heading right for them.

Grabbing the xenomorph's hand, Ed pulled her behind him, while he kept an eye on the approaching air vehicle. He spoke into his comm badge. "This is Wheaton, outside. There's a helo coming this way. Not one of ours. Requesting instructions."

A voice came from the comm badge. It was Tanner. "Don't do anything, Ed. We'll be right up." In minutes, Ed and Cres'sa were joined by Tanner and a few others, pulse rifles slung over their shoulders casually.

Noting this, Ed moved to Tanner's side. "Sir, what's going on?"

Tanner stared into the sky, then turned to Ed. "Remember, we had talked about joining forces with the Company men when we were at the massacre scene. It seems they've decided to talk about it now."

"But how did they find out our location?" This was most unusual, and it made Ed nervous.

Tanner frowned. "That's what I'd like to know. I'm as surprised as you, Wheaton. I'd previously agreed with their commander to meet, to plan a cooperative operation. For now, we've given them clearance to land. But that's the first question I intend on asking."

The helicopter landed near the waiting men, the machine's artificial wind kicking up dirt. Cres'sa began to hiss low. She knew the men who began exiting the helicopter had one thing on their minds. They wanted to capture her and her brother, Jonathan. This made them her enemy.

One man walked before the others, his eyes on Tanner. "There you are, Major Tanner." He held out his hand in a familiar manner.

Taking the extended hand, Tanner shook it and nodded. "Colonel Moore. It's good to see you again."

"Well, now that the insincere platitudes are done, let's get down to business. Earth is being threatened by an enemy like nothing it has openly encountered before. Your people and ours can fight them..."

"Wait, Moore! I have a question to ask, and I want a straight answer. I don't happen like my hidden bases found as easily as you found this one. Now we had agreed to get together soon to make plans, but..."

"Of course, Major. It was simple. We planted a tracker inside that human looking xenomorph when he and your Sergeant Philips were taken into custody. Look, we don't have time to fish out secrets from each other, so I'm going to level with you. You have xenomorphs, and we want them. They would make formidable soldiers if properly trained."

Tanner nodded at his men, who led the other Company soldiers to the inside of the hangar. Ed and Cres'sa followed, aware that Colonel Moore's eyes were on the female creature who walked beside one of Tanner's men. "The xenomorphs are not ours to give. They're not even on Earth. Only the twins, Jonathan and Cres'sa, came back with me. Their parents followed later, and I don't think they'd allow you to try and turn their children, any of them, into soldiers to fight your war against these other alien murderers."

"You might have to change your mind about that, Tanner, once those animals start killing innocent victims," Moore said, a bit smug in his tone.

The conversation stopped until everyone had gone below and were assembled in one of the meetings rooms. Tanner kept his anger to himself about how Jonathan had been treated, hoping that Annalise and Sul'ss never found out. He'd get the base doctor to check Jonathan out later, find the tracker, and remove it. Somehow, they'd make sure Jonathan didn't know what was going on.

Furious that Moore assumed he would have the right to make use of Annalise's children, it was all Tanner could do to NOT let the twin's parents know what the Company wanted. He didn't need another bloodbath though, and here at the base. "So what ideas have you and your Weyland-Yutani bosses have in mind, aside from kidnapping my charges?"

"Simple, Tanner. We're going to hunt down and kill the Yuatja before they can kill us." He opened a case handed to him by one of his men, and pulled out several folders. He tossed them in front of Tanner, Ed, and some of his own men. "This is a dossier on what we know about the Yuatja. They've been around a very long time, but only recently have begun to hunt again. These creatures are predators, hunters of humans they feel to be worthy of becoming trophies. That report is from several persons who had direct contact with these hunters, and managed to live."

Tanner read the report, his expression tense. "Here, it says long ago, these Yuatja had been at war with xenomorphs who had been bred here on Earth. We thought that the encounter at LV-426 was the first time we had met up with them."

"Not war. They were used as prey to train the young Yuatja to hunt.' Moore read from one of the papers in the folder. "This reported by one Alexa Woods, lone survivor of an Antarctica expedition. So although these Yuatja have been around a long time, yes, here on Earth. So why are they back?"

Tanner knew why paper was being used. Pads could be hacked. Odd that old-fashioned methods were safer these days. "I think you're of the idea that the twins have something to do with this. Or perhaps the events at C-04 with Annalise has drawn them here." Yes, Tanner was sure Moore and others had put together that theory. Had he just not now? Moore said nothing though.

While the discussion continued, Cres'sa, who had been told to go find Jennifer, instead sought out her brother. She had heard about the tracking device, and wanted him to know. In tune with the young female, Jonathan appeared in the corridor. "Sister, why are you so frantic? Come inside here." Jonathan led her to an empty room, and shut the door behind her. She crouched in dismay. Jonathan knelt beside her, a hand on her shoulder. He heard her speak to him through their telepathic link. His emotions were first curious, then a fury took the place of interest. He stood slowly, his black eyes empty, but his heart ablaze with hatred. So that was why he and Jennifer had escaped so easily. And that was why the Company men were here. Jonathan didn't know the particulars, but he assumed they had not been invited.

"So, I was a guinea pigs of sorts. And Uncle Richard knows this." He pursed his lips hard, his hands in tight fists. Cres'sa nodded, a hiss escaping her parted lips. "Where is he?"

Cres'sa imparted the location of the meeting with the Company men, but told her brother that he would not be welcome. "Screw them!" Jonathan headed for the main meeting room. Once there, he glared at the guard who stood at the closed door, pushing him out of the way. Throwing the door open, he glanced around the room and strode over to where Colonel Moore sat. Swinging the man's chair around, he grabbed him by his collar and pulled him from the chair.

"Human! You used me against those who help my mother, father and sister. Say something that would keep me from killing you now!" Jonathan raised a hand, drawing it back. Lethal claws extended from his fingertips like a cat as he readied to bring his hand down on the startled me.

Richard hopped up from his chair and ran around the table, yelling at Jonathan to stop. By the time he had reached his charge, the half-human had lowered his hand, his claws now retracted back into his fingers. He tossed the colonel into his chair and whirled around to face Tanner. "Uncle Richard, you know what they have done, don't you! And yet you welcome them here..."

"Not welcome, Jonathan, but we have no choice but to form a temporary alliance to fight these Yuatja who are killing humans."

Yuatja. Jonathan's genetic memory gave him knowledge of the predator species who hunted down his own people so long ago. He looked at Tanner, then the colonel and all around the room. "You aren't discussing how to make my people fight for you, are you!? Mother and Father will never approve! We won't be your private army..."

Tanner took the angry young man by the shoulder, steering him for the door. "Now is not the time, Jonathan. We'll talk later." More gently, he whispered. "I promise." He pushed him out the door, shutting it, then returned to his seat.

Wheaton had watched the exchange with apprehension. He knew how Jonathan felt. He also knew he did not want Cres'sa to be involved in any war against the Yuatja. Later, when this farce was over, he'd talk to Tanner himself.

As for Jonathan, he could only stand in the corridor, fuming. Jennifer, he had to find her. Stalking off in anger, he sought out the woman whom he regarded as his mate.

A/N:

Hi, guys. I'm back! I know it's been awhile. Several issues have made writing more difficult. But I decided to take up my story again. So hopefully there will be more updates.

This chapter is not long, more a tease than anything, to help us both get back into the world of the Xenomorph, Humans and Yuatja. I promise more sex and violence soon. Oh, yes!

Thank you for your patience and continued encouragement.


	15. Chapter 15

Thicker than Blood

I do not own any film in the Alien franchise

Chapter 15

Ed sat at the table, silent. His head was lowered, but he watched the Company soldiers under hooded eyes. He was particularly impressed with Major Tanner. The man was like a volcano. You never knew if his anger was going to erupt until it was too late. For now, Ed knew his commanding officer (temporarily) was keeping his emotions tightly reined in. Everyone at the base knew the last thing anyone needed to do was anger the twins. Despite the time spent amongst humans, they were still considered to be unpredictable.

Colonel Moore waited for Tanner to sit down. "Your human-xeno has quite a temper, hasn't he. You're lucky one of my men didn't shoot him," he said, making a show of straightening his collar. The man had feared for his life when Jonathan had assaulted him. But it solidified his belief that these mutants, along with all the other normal xenos, would make excellent soldiers in the fight against the alien hunters. Then they would be used to fight other...enemies against the Company. Tanner interrupted his thoughts.

"You know, I should have let Jonathan take care of you." He leaned forward over the table, his stare boring a hole in Moore, at least in Tanner's imagination. "You had no right to tag the boy. Never, ever, touch any of my people again, including the twins. If you try, I will personally kill you. And then their parents will eat what's left of you."

Moore involuntarily gulped, even as he tried to act as if he didn't care for the threats. "Don't forget, Tanner, I'm a colonel. You're just a major."

Tanner didn't even bother looking up at Moore. "And your title is complimentary, given to you by some corporate stooge. I was in the military. Colonial Marines. You do know who they are."

Annoyed, Moore wanted to dig at Tanner. "Yes, I know." Knowing the pride the Colonial Marines felt, the man pushed onward. "Wasn't a contingent of Colonial Marines wiped out on LV-426 by xenos? I guess they weren't the best of the best."

That was over the line. Tanner, no longer able to hold in his temper, slammed his hand down on the table. "That's enough! You're on MY turf, Moore. If this is what you call a productive discussion, you can all leave now." He knew any of his men in the room would happily volunteer to show them the way out.

Thinking it over, Moore knew leaving now would leave the mission incomplete. The corporate heads wouldn't be happy if he had to report they were unable to get Tanner interested in working with the Company. Weyland-Yutani wanted those xenomorphs. In a way, another attack by the alien hunters might actually be of help to the cause. If Tanner believed the earth was under siege, he might be willing to convince that xeno queen to bring her children to Earth. After all, she was human, or had been. Surely she would not stand by and watch humans wantonly murdered.

While this battle of words was going on in the conference room, Jonathan had found Jennifer in the weapons locker room, taking count of the hand ordnance. Wanting to be prepared in case they were called to battle, she gained permission to perform this tedious duty. She also expected to avoid the visiting soldiers. "You heard Company men are here?" Jonathan's voice interrupted her focus.

Jennifer jumped. She had been so deep in thought,she hadn't noticed Jonathan entering the locker room. Turning, she faced him. "I heard. Why do you think I'm in here." She grabbed his arm when he started pacing the floor. "Whoa, settle down. Did something happen?" Jenn set down her ipad and sat on the corner of the desk. Jonathan continued to pace.

"Cres'sa found out that when you and I were taken captive by those assholes, they tagged me with a tracking device." Jennifer found it amusing that Jonathan had learned to use expletives. But when he was truly furious, his silence was to be feared more than his words. "It was my fault they found this place. They let us go so we would come back here. When I saw their leader just now, I wanted to kill him. I almost did!" He ran a hand through his dark hair, trying to regain his composure. Jonathan had no wish to frighten his mate.

Jennifer went over to her inhuman lover and embraced him. So that was what happened. At the time, Jennifer had wondered if Jonathan was being subjected to experiments during the several hours they were separated. She had been thinking along the lines of medical studies, taking DNA samples, something like that. But instead, they'd implanted a tracer in him.

Attempting to soothe him, for she could physically sense his anger and confusion, Jennifer hugged him tightly, cooing and shushing him. It seemed to be working. He calmly held her close, kissing her temple. She could only imagine what happened in the conference room, and how Tanner had managed to deescalate the situation. But she had not been invited to sit in on the discussion. Jennifer would look for Ed later. If he was there, he'd be the one to find out what went on.

"Jenn, they used us, and now want my brothers and sisters to fight for them." Jonathan's black eyes narrowed. "I know the Yautja have been enemies of my people for ages, but is that any reason to have us fight them for your people?"

The female took a step back, slipping from her lover's arms. "You wouldn't fight for us if this base were attacked by the hunters? No, that's not a fair question. Of course you would, but I understand your position. I suppose I would feel the same way if the roles were reversed. Besides, humans have been the enemies of your people since we first encountered them. They may not want to help us in any war against the Yautja." Yautja, hunters, aliens, or predators. Names meaning the same thing...killers. Jennifer involuntarily shivered.

Jonathan suddenly felt an inner feeling of protectiveness toward the human female. Jennifer was already his mate in his mind. He would never let any harm befall her. Cupping her cheeks, he pulled her close and leaned in to kiss her. Then hugging her, he whispered. "I will do whatever Mother asks of me, h'sta-ess."

Jennifer looked up at Jonathan, her hands taking his "I know what that means now." She smiled and nodded at the man with the black eyes, knowing they belonged together. "Come on, let's get to sick bay. The doc might be able to find and remove that tracer."

In another section of the base, Cres'sa paced. She hissed, then keened. Her frustration only grew. Ed was with the other humans. Jonathan had left angry and in a killing mood. She hoped her brother did not get into trouble, knowing the new arrivals were not friends.

Wandering back to the flight bay, Cres'sa didn't notice the man standing near the entrance of the lift. He had been told by Colonel Moore to wait there until the meeting was over, with Tanner's permission. Cres'sa made note of a formidable weapon at his hip. Then she noticed he was smoking. She ran at him, thin pale arms waving, her mouth open as she scree-ed a warning.

The startled soldier about fainted, seeing the xenomorph coming straight for him. He held his ground, but was shaking as he fumbled for his gun. He still hadn't managed to unclip his weapon, when the creature was upon him. It hissed at him as it knocked the cigarette from his trembling lips.

"Noooo sssssssmoke!"

Back in the conference room, tensions ran high. An argument had broken out, Moore and his soldiers attempting to make a plea for Tanner and his people returning to Co-04 to retrieve the xenomorphs. Once on Earth, Moore said his people would take over, training them to fight the alien hunters. Already, the Company was readying to begin a worldwide search for the hunters. It could be agreed that Tanner and their queen would oversee the xenos, so surely he would understand the need for this proven biological weapon.

Tanner, on the other hand, didn't want to commit Annalise and her children to warfare. He had pledged to protect them ever since their first meeting, and he wasn't going back on his word. "It's easy for you to assign anyone to confront these Yautja hunters when you have no other vested interest. And honestly, Moore, I don't think Weyland-Yutani would allow the xenomorphs to leave once the hunters were defeated." He gave the colonel a steady gaze, a challenge really. "Do you?"

The door to the conference room suddenly swung open. Everyone in the room turned to see a woman standing in the doorway. She glared at the faces she didn't recognize, knowing instantly who they were. Colonel Moore's mouth gaped open. So that was the human female who had become part xeno, and was now queen of the nest on Co-04. He looked her up and down, memorizing her appearance so that he could take the information back to the company heads. They had so little data on this woman. How he wished he could take her back to headquarters to be studied. But he knew Tanner would never allow it.

"Richard," Annalise began, her eyes taking in the group sitting around the table. "You're discussing the future of my people, and I wasn't even invited. I'm sure it was just an oversight." Her expression was vague, her words held a touch of reproach. She felt it better not giving the strange group of soldiers any idea about what was going on in her mind. Appear non-threatening, and merely debate the reason for their arrival.

Moore smiled, nodding as he stood. "Of course, you should have been asked to sit in on the meeting. After all, we do need your help, if you're agreeable." As he tried to ingratiate himself to Annalise, a shadow fell over her. The smile disappeared from the colonel's expression when Sul'ss came to stand behind Annalise, his clawed hands resting on her shoulders protectively. He seemed to be looking at Moore, his black lips pulled back over sharp teeth. Even crouching, all of the humans in the room instantly felt intimidated at the xenomorph's size.

"You don't mind if my mate sits in on the meeting with us, do you?" Annalise gave the opposition's commander a smile. It was a clear warning.


	16. Chapter 16

Thicker than Blood

Chapter 16

I do not own any film in the Alien franchise

A/N: Lemon alert.

Colonel Moore stood suddenly, his chair nearly falling backward. "Does that have to be here?"

Sul'lss swung his elongated head to face the human, his mouth opening with a threatening hiss. Moore slowly sat back down, his eyes never leaving the large and now angry creature. One hand remained on the gun nestled at his hip.

Tanner held up a hand, telling Sul'ss to calm down. To Moore, he added, "I would take that back if you want to stay alive. See those muscled arms and talons? He could remove your head from your body with no effort at all. Of course, his inner jaw would pierce a hole in your skull before you even realized you were being decapitated." It was all Tanner could do to contain his amusement. Raising his hand to his mouth, he hid a growing smile. Tanner knew the xenomorph would never be a threat to the people in this base, unless their guests did something stupid.

"You trust that thing...it...him?" He reluctantly stood down, nodding to his men to keep likewise. There was no point in starting a shooting battle in this room.

"I'm no threat to their nest. Annalise and Sul'lss trust my people. But they don't know you." Tanner was delighting in the game he was playing with Moore. The Company had tried to get their hands on the twins. They already had captured Jonathan, so Tanner had no idea why they would let him go, surely not just to get the location of this base. Perhaps their plans had changed with the arrival of the Yautja. The Company was anything if adaptable. Forcing himself to seriousness, Tanner began, "Now where were we...?"

The tension in the meeting room was finally broken by distant yells and a gunshot. Everyone ran from the conference room. Arriving in the flight bay, they came upon a confrontation between Cres'sa and one of Moore's men. The human had fired his gun at Cres'sa, but fortunately, in his startled state, he had missed the female xenomorph.

Ed ran to Cres'sa, taking the gun from her hand. He handed it back to the soldier, who walked toward Colonel Moore, his back never facing the xenomorph. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't expect...she came at me." This wasn't going to be his fault.

Moore was staring at the mutant female, as he spoke to his man. "Get outside. Now!" He shook his head. "Idiot. What the hell were you thinking of." He watched as his man headed to the lift.

"Let me take care of her, Major Tanner," Ed said, a note of concern in his voice. "She trusts me. I don't think she really meant to hurt anyone." Ed was actually afraid for Cres'sa. This is exactly what would happen in any situation where humans and the xenomorphs were together. Fear, hate, and a misunderstanding that these were solely violent creatures. There was an intelligence within them, even those Annalise had not borne. Just as with humans and animals, there were those xenomorphs that killed blatantly, and those that only wanted to be left alone.

While the others watched with curiosity, Ed approached Cres'sa once more. Once he reached her side, he held out a hand, touching her gently. "It's ok, Major. Continue with your meeting. I'll talk to her." He turned and nodded at Tanner, who gave Wheaton a slight smile of understanding. Both knew this discussion with the Company men was necessary, no matter how difficult it might be to come to terms.

"Come on, Colonel, let's finish our discussion." Tanner led the group back to the conference room, while Annalise gave her daughter and the human one last glance. She smiled, knowing Cres'sa's feelings for Sergeant Wheaton. She trusted the man with her, and wondered how he felt about her daughter's regard for him.

Ed waited until everyone left, then took Cres'sa's arm. Walking her to his quarters, he watched for any sign that she was hurt. Apparently the soldier had fired his weapon into the air before he could properly aim. Lucky for him. Had he harmed Cres'sa in anyway, he and the rest of Moore's men would be dead now. Annalise and her formidable mate would have seen to that.

Once Ed reached his quarters, he let Cres'sa enter first. He locked the door and sat at his desk. Running a hand through his hair, Ed sighed. "Cres, what the hell did you do to make that bastard shoot at you? I guess just scaring him with your beauty wasn't enough?"

Cres'sa watched the human male. Was he angry at her? Didn't he understand that it wasn't her fault? It was the human's fear that brought about his attack on her. She reached out with a tentative hand, touching his arm. "Eddd hassss...angry at Cresssss'sssa?"

He looked at her with surprise. "You're learning fast, girl. Every day, it seems you can say more and more. But no, I'm not angry at you. I was scared that you'd been hurt, that's all." Looking up at her while she stood before him, Ed reiterated. "I don't want to ever see you hurt, especially by some idiot Company man with no sense in his head."

Cres'sa bumped his arm with the tip of her nose. She purred, rubbing it against him. Ed reached up to pat her carapace. Closing his eyes, he felt more calm. What was this affect she had upon him. Perhaps Major Tanner would know. Maybe he'd approach Annalise, a once-human female who found herself attracted to a xenomorph enough to become his mate. The experience had changed her physically. If he and Cres became mates, for he knew that was what she wanted, would he...change into something less human?

Ed attempted to clear his mind of such ideas. Allowing Cres'sa to get to him would be the worst decision he could make. He had been assigned to protect the xenomorph. Still, he felt himself strangely pulled back to those thoughts, and he didn't know why. "Cres, you could have been hurt, if not killed, had that man had better aim. Then I would be very sad. Do you want me to be sad?" He hoped by sounding more simplistic, she would understand what he was trying to convey.

The hybrid female made a mewling sound, one Ed could interpret easily. She didn't want to make her human sad or angry. She opened her mouth, her human tongue licking at his hand. She wanted to taste him, to mark him as hers. This need was almost instinctive, uncaring about Ed's reactions. " ...Ed...Motherrrr...Faaaathheerrr..."

Ed felt a chill run down his back when Cres'sa licked him. Their closeness at the moment drew Ed's thoughts from his intention to gently discipline the young xenomorph. He truly had feared for her when they'd heard the shots coming from the flight bay. What if Moore's man had shot and killed Cres'sa. Something akin to fury clutched at Ed's heart. He knew he would have reciprocated, killing the man instantly. Were his feelings for the young mutant changing from just wanting to protect her?

Cres'sa stood in front of Ed, the expectations of her human's reactions to her offering causing her anxiety. She needed him, and she hoped that he would understand and want her in return. Although she was acting partly on instinct, that part of her that was related to Annalise was intelligent enough to know her desires were more than the need to mate...and that Ed might refuse. Because his actions would not be instinctive, he could choose not to be with her. She wished she could tell him how much she wanted him in his own language. The thoughts were there, but the words would not come. Reaching out to him, Cres'sa pulled the human toward her. She rubbed up against him with her entire body, her purring growing louder.

Ed found himself entrapped by Cres'sa's actions, her obvious desires and arousal affecting him too. It must be her pheromones, creating a need in him, but did he want...this? His head swam, as his body reacted, and he couldn't control himself. Allowing Cres'sa to stimulate him with her touches and scent, Ed heard himself groan. "Damn, what are you doing to me, girl." Attraction to anyone was a mystery. They had been together more than he had been with anyone else, except maybe Jenn, but he and Sergeant Philips were only friends. Very good friends, but just friends.

Cres'sa, for her part, decided this was the time. She purred more loudly, turning her back to Ed. Being slightly taller than him, she crouched some, pressing her behind into his groin. She was all but vocally begging him to take her, to mate with her.

Ed's cock twitched in his slacks. Her pressing against him was driving all logic from his brain. His genitals ruled his actions now. Reaching between them, he felt for some orifice where he could enter her. Being part human, he assumed she had to have some female channel. What a time to try to learn xeno physiology. His frustration was rewarded when he felt a wetness on his hand. His fingers probed further when he felt them slip into a soft slit. Ed knew he had found what Cres'sa wanted him to find, and she hissed when he continued probing the slit.

Cres'sa wanted more than his fingers in her. She kept butting her body backward and into his hips. This pleasure must have been what her brother felt when he mated with his human. Now she would have her human too.

Out of an inexplicable and sudden need, Ed had managed to unfasten his uniform slacks, letting them fall at his feet. Ed felt a strong desire to touch Cres'sa while his heart was telling him that what he felt for the young female xenomorph was enough for him. This was more than simple rutting. She may have had no warm, soft skin to caress, no familiar female scent, no mouth to kiss or breasts to cup and suckle. Yet he felt as if they were made to be together.

Crouching in front of Ed, Cres'sa thrust up her hips. Moisture still oozed from the opening that Ed pleasured. She grabbed at him with her hands, reaching behind her. In her fevered need, if anyone discovered them and tried to interfere, Cres'sa would have killed them.

Slipping two fingers in then out, he heard Cres'sa keen with pleasure. She moved her tail aside, telling Ed that she was ready for him. He grabbed his rock hard cock, and thrusting his hips forward, pushed fast and deep into the female xenomorph. It tore a groan from his throat to feel her heat and the wetness within her body clutching at his hard flesh. This was animal rutting, and it felt wonderful. Holding onto her thin, hard-fleshed hips, Ed filled her again and again as his hips thrust faster.

Cres'sa threw her head back, keening with the sheer pleasure of the human taking her, his manhood stretching her, filling her. She wanted his seed to fill her as well. This union would bind them together for life, and if she could, Cres'sa would happily bear his young.

Ed panted each time he moved forward. He was so close, uncaring if his moans were heard. With one last thrust, one last exhalation from parted lips, Ed came, his seed shooting deep into Cres'sa's body. His motions slowed, then stopped. But Cres'sa was not done with him yet. When he withdrew, she turned to him, drawing his down to the cool floor tiles. She pushed him back, then squatted over his prone body. A hand grabbed the flesh that had pierced her, and squeezed gently. It wasn't long before that flesh was once more hard. She sat upon it, before Ed could protest. She rode the human, her own hips moving over him in tiny circles. She felt hot hands on her crouching legs, guiding her movements.

"Fuck, Cres..." Ed cried out when he felt himself come again. And so quickly after coming before. Usually, he had to wait a few minutes to recover. It had to be the scent of her pheromones that made him able to come over and over. Her body milked the semen from his body, muscles tightening around his shaft. If she kept at this, she would exhaust him to death.

Finally, thirty minutes and several orgasms later, the two lay on the floor, Cres'sa wrapping her body around Ed, her tail around them both. The man was more relaxed than he'd felt in a long while. One hand touched the head nestled against him. He ran his fingers over the smooth exo-skeleton. Unique and dangerous. Her kind were going to be important to Tanner's mission, if the Yautja were planning an attack. But Ed didn't want Cres to fight them. He was still her protector.

Cres'sa felt Ed's fingers as she moved beneath them. She was immensely happy that he was finally hers. Her tail wrapped a bit more tightly around them while she purred softly.

OOO

In Sick Bay, the base doctor ran Jonathan under a machine that was similar to an MRI, seeking the tracer that had been placed inside his body. Once it had been found, the physician placed the xeno-human male under a local anesthesia. He removed the small circular device, placing it on the table. The damage had been done, but at least Jonathan wasn't going to be followed anymore. Stabbing the device with a scalpel, he smiled at Jennifer. "That's that then." He proceeded to seal the small cut.

Jennifer stood on the opposite side of the operating table. Holding Jonathan's hand, she noticed the cut healing almost as quickly as the doctor was closing it.

"I guess a bandage won't be necessary," he said, surprised. "You are a most unique patient, Jonathan. I'd love to examine you more fully, should you ever be amenable." He saw Jenn give him a sharp shake of her head, so didn't pursue the notion. "You can go now." He stepped away, leaving the pair alone.

Jonathan smiled up at Jennifer. She bent to kiss him, then helped him sit up. "Easy..easy. The anesthesia will take a moment to wear off. Don't try to get up too fast."

"I'm ok, Jenn. I barely even feel it now." Calling to the doctor, Jonathan thanked him. The two left Sick Bay, and headed down the hall to the flight bay to await the end of the meeting. Stopping suddenly, Jonathan looked upward, as if he were listening to something. Jennifer thought he was still feeling the affects of the anesthesia and reached out to him.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine. It's Cres'sa." Taking Jennifer's hand, Jonathan led her to the crew quarters.

Ed was awake and too tired to move. He looked over at Cres'sa. She seemed so innocent like this, curled up next to him, her head tucked toward her chest. He had never felt so sexually sated, but there was something else. More than a satisfaction, he felt...joined. It was a togetherness with the female xenomorph, as if they were a pair. While he was thinking in this relaxed mood, someone knocked on the door.

"Shit!" He jumped up, and seeing his slacks lying on the floor, he picked them up. Trying to balance himself on one foot, he stumbled into uniform, at least the bottom half. "Cres, wake up! Cres!"

He fell against the door with a thud, then stepping back, opened it. Before he could take a peek out into the hall. Jonathan's face appeared before Ed, startling him. "Your pants are unzipped," Jonathan joked, pushing the door in. Jennifer followed, shutting the door behind her. She saw Ed's state of undress, and then glanced at Cres'sa lying on the floor. "So you knew," she remarked to Jonathan, raising an eyebrow at him. Jennifer noticed scratches on Ed's back, and bit her lower lip to keep from chuckling.

"I...felt it. She was feeling a great deal of pleasure, and I knew. We are very close." His smile vanished when he turned back to Ed. "You care for my sister, I can feel that. But if you ever hurt her..."

Ed didn't like being threatened, but he understood. "I would never harm your sister, Jonathan. As you must know, we're...bonded now, just like you and Jenn are." He nodded at his long-time partner, who opened her mouth, about to make a denial, then figured why bother. She and Ed were in the same shoes now. They both understood each other probably better than they had before. Hell, he already knew everything about her life, even when she wasn't bending his ear about it.

Cres'sa had stood, stretching her body to its full length. She felt happy now, and sensed her brother and Jennifer in the room. Going over to them, Cres'sa reached out for her brother. They stood, heads together, and communicated, sharing thoughts while the two humans watched.

Sister, is this wise?~It's what I want, brother. I care for the human, as you do yours.~You know you can look to me for anything, sister. If you are content, then I am as well.

Jonathan went to stand at Jennifer's side. She glanced at him, wondering what the two siblings had been discussing. This was all more than she had expected when being assigned to help protect the xenomorphs. Her life, as well as Ed's, was going to be quite different now. But they had the impending threat of a Yautja invasion to consider. She didn't need any distractions.

"We had better get to the flight bay now," Ed said, slipping on his shirt and tucking it into the waist of his slacks. You never know if Tanner will be needing us. At least there haven't been any alarms blaring. That's a good sign."

...

Unknown to Ed, or Cres'sa for that matter, deep inside the female xenomorph's body, Ed's seed had found an egg.

.......

A/N:I hope you like this chapter. So much chaos and many interruptions in my life made writing it difficult. The next chapter will see the beginning of the the war between, well, everyone. Action alert. Until then...thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Thicker than Blood

Chapter 17

I do not own any film in the Alien franchise

Author's note:

I am so sorry for being so late. Between a family wedding in another state, illness, and a bit of writer's block, it has been hard to get down to work. I know where I want to go, but it's difficult figuring out how to get there.

Apologies, this chapter won't have the action I promised. Not yet. And it's a bit short. I realized I need to build up to the action. Anyway, back to the story.

OOOO

Ed, Cres'sa, Jennifer and Jonathan had made their way to the flight bay. The door to the conference room was shut, with one of Tanner's men standing guard. Ed expected to have no problem in re-joining the meeting, but the guard had been told otherwise.

"I'm sorry, sir, no one can enter until the meeting is over. Major Tanner was explicit in his orders."

"But, I was a part of this before I had to go tend to Cres. He told me to take care of her first. I'm sure Major Tanner will allow..."

"I'm sorry, sir. No one may enter now that the meeting has started. Major's orders."

Ed sighed. "Alright, Private." He said the word in exaggeration, frustrated. "I'll wait." He turned to Jennifer, who was confused as well, and shrugged.

"Let's go wait in the flight bay. Tanner will fill us in later on what's been decided. Come on." Ed and Jenn led the group to the large expanse, where they sat on some steps.

Inside the meeting room, ideas were being bandied around, Intel was shared. The Yautja were making headway into major cities, that much was known. Whenever they were seen, people died. Right now, the attacks seemed more one on one, or against small groups. Was this just a precursor to an invasion, testing the waters on whether mankind could fight back effectively? The answer to that question was unknown, and Tanner wished he knew more. They would need to protect Earth and its population from what could be a superior force from another planet.

It was almost an hour later, when the door opened. Colonel Moore's people headed for the lifts, Moore giving Ed a nod as he passed the sergeant. Ed only glared at the man, having no respect for him. Seeing Major Tanner at the far wall, Ed told Cres'sa to wait with Jonathan while he talked with his commanding officer.

"Sir, how was the discussion? Moore appeared rather pleased with himself. Or am I reading things wrong?"

'We came to an...agreement. It will be up to us to make sure they stick to that agreement. Why don't we go to my office for a while. Is everything ok with Cres'sa?" Tanner looked over Ed's shoulder at the xenomorph, his eyes showing worry. Annalise and Sul'ss were already heading over to their children.

"She's fine, Major. We had a long talk. She understands more everyday. It's incredible, really." He hoped his voice wasn't betraying the secret Ed felt he needed to keep from Major Tanner. "So what kind of agreement with the devil have we made?"

The two men walked to Tanner's office, while Annalise and Sul'ss checked on Cres'sa and Jonathan. Annalise looked at Cres'sa, her eyes making notice of a change in her daughter. As queen and mother to her nest, there was little she did not notice in her children. "Jennifer, Jonathan tells me he is very fond of you."

Jenn's cheeks turned pink. The woman was embarrassed that Annalise may know the extent of her relationship with Jonathan. Why was it easier that they interacted with each other, without his mother being here. As long as she approved, Jenn didn't care anyway. Not really. "I'm fond of him too. He's...an amazing person." She smiled at Jonathan, who looked back at her with a knowing grin.

Meanwhile, Tanner gave Ed the update on the discussion with the Company's man. Moore had listened eagerly when Tanner said they could get help from Annalise.

"What? You intend to get the xenos involved? Surely, she wouldn't agree to that."

"Actually, she did. You and I will be returning to the colony, where Annalise and Sul'ss will decide who of the nest will be coming back with us. Yes, Ed, they will be part of our army, and I don't want to hear any objections from you! This isn't easy for me, you know. I've become friends with Annalise's people over time. But we need them."

"I know, Major. I just don't want to see Cres'sa...well, any of them hurt. Or worse." The expression on Ed's face told Tanner what the man was feeling in inside.

Standing, Tanner decided they'd better get ready to depart. The war wasn't going to wait until they were satisfied as to their preparedness. It was going to come anyway.

ON BOARD THE TRANSPORT SHIP

The latest vessel was designed for quick trips. Rather, it made them quick. This was the first time it was to actually be used on a mission. It sat on the flight deck, the prep crews already having cleared the area. Ed boarded the ship, followed by Tanner, Sul'ss and Annalise, and the twins. Tanner told them to sit in the back while he joined Ed up front.

The deck rose upward to the top of the shaft. Once they had cleared the now open roof, Ed pressed some buttons on the console, and the transport lifted off smoothly. The distance to Colony C-04 was too great for any ordinary ship, but Tanner had gotten his hands on this ship, cutting their time significantly. This transport was roomy, just what he needed for the task at hand. But it flew more like a fighter ship. He had once compared it to a bus that drove like a sports car. With time being of the essence, they had to get to the colony and back at top speeds.

In the back passenger bay, Annalise sat with Sul'ss, and their children. Jennifer stayed behind at the base so that she and the tactical staff could begin plans for transfer to the Company base. It was there the two groups would live and train, to prepare for the inevitable meeting between the humans and the Yautja. And it was there that the Company soldiers would have their first, hopefully bloodless, meeting with the xenomorphs.

"Sir, the Company jocks do realize that the xenomorphs would be under your command. I mean, they're not going to take them from you. I'm sure Annalise and Sul'ss would object if that happened." Ed had little to do but monitor panel readouts during this stage of the flight. His mind wandered to the possibility that Weyland-Yutani would kidnap the xenomorphs, and Tanner's group would have no choice but to fight them. They sure as hell didn't need to face two enemies.

Annalise had had the same thoughts. She shared those thoughts with Sul'ss, who bristled at her words. "Oomans hurt children...kill them."

"Yes, of course. I agreed that they may fight alongside the humans. But of they betray us afterward, we will spill their blood too," Annalise said. Sul'ss enclosed his mate in his muscular arms. He would willingly die to protect her and their young. He didn't trust the humans, except for Tanner's people, and would serve if it helped them. Sul'ss felt that such a union between human and So'reth'esst might save his own nest from invaders, if they had fought at their side in this war against the Yautja.

Annalise, silent in her own mind, watched her daughter. There was something different about her. She smelled...different. He memory took her back to the first time she got pregnant with Sul'ss' offspring. That had to be it, but how? Immediately, the answer came to her. Sergeant Ed Wheaton. The human who protected Cres'sa. But when had it happened? And how long ago?

Unentangling herself from Sul'ss' arms, Annalise went over to speak with the young xenomorph. Cres'sa could not lie to her mother and queen. She admitted to having mated with the human male, Ed. She told Annalise of her feelings for him. If she was, in fact, bearing his young, Cres'sa could not be happier. She nuzzled her mother in joy. Annalise embraced her daughter, wondering what Richard would have to say about this. She would have to tell him, of course. And Ed Wheaton too. But not yet.

Everyone seemed to have retreated into their own thoughts, making no notice of the passing time. Until...

"Major Tanner, we're just 10 minutes from the planet. Touchdown to C-04 is 6 minutes away."

"Good, I'll let the others know. I'll be ready to get this done, and head back to Earth. Heaven help us all if this doesn't work though." Tanner didn't trust the Company, and he didn't trust Moore.

"Sir, it will work. We'll band together against the Yautja, and Annalise and her family can go back home. End of story."

Reading the ship for landing, Ed added with forced confidence. "We'll make sure of it."

BACK ON EARTH

Jennifer and a Sergeant Masterson locked down the base, transferred data to mobile units that could interface with Company computers, and readied everyone with orders. Tanner and the others would be back before they knew it, and they didn't want to disappoint Major Tanner by not being ready.

Ships were fueled and checked for flight readiness. Jenn leaned against one, watching as crew were clearing exhaust ports. She was curious to spend time with the xenomorphs, who were very different from the twins. These were the real deal. Killing machines, with just one order from their queen. Jenn shivered as she hugged herself. There was no need to be frightened, she told herself. They would not hurt anyone at this base. And she was sure Jonathan would protect her, even against his own siblings.

"Everything is ready to go, Philips. We just have to wait for Major Tanner's return. I hope it's not going to be too long. I'm finding myself eager to get this show on the road." He handed her a cup of steaming coffee, assuming she might need it.

"Thanks, Masterson." Jenn inhaled deep the fragrance of the coffee, then sipped some of the hot liquid. "This hits the spot. I agree with you though. Once we get started, I can shift into auto mode, but right now, I'm thinking too much about everything, I guess. Trying to predict the future, seeing different outcomes. Makes me nervous." She took another sip of the coffee, then excused herself and headed for her quarters. She still had to pack. That had been low on her list of priorities, what with getting the computer storage units ready. Although others had the charge of the ships, she wanted to be sure there were no delays.

Stuffing her duffel bag with her gear, Jenn flopped on the bed. She missed Jonathan, that was part of the problem. She didn't trust Moore and his men. They had no choice but to join forces, dammit! The Yautja were superior fighters, if the stories were to be believed. Earth and mankind were in the greatest danger ever experienced in its history. There would be no reprieves or second chances. Fight to the death. That would be the order of the day. Every day.

Sighing, Jenn finished up and left for the control room. She wanted to be there when Tanner called in. Rather, when his message was received. It would not be live, but she still wanted to know that everyone were alright. If only they could back to the day where the word Yautja wasn't known.

AT COLONY C-04

Annalise led the party through what was left of the original colony's buildings. The nest inhabited areas that had not been damaged during the initial onslaughts by the xenomorphs. On their arrival, Annalise and Sul'ss were besieged by their children, all happy to see the Mother back safe. Tanner was greeted as well, having become the most trusted among the humans. Sul'ss reached out to his children, caressing them while mentally calling to each. Annalise quickly went to the nursery, finding the youngest of her children now grown to near full height. But she was not sure if they were ready to fight against the alien invaders. Sul'ss silently moved up behind her, taloned hands on her shoulders. He knew what she was thinking and wanted to reassure his mate.

"Bring all...will learn to fight, h'sta'ess. Strong children." To make it easier, he stopped talking and sent thoughts to her. She knew what he was saying though, and leaned back into him. Tanner would welcome the entire nest to Earth, needing all the help they could get. But now that she was here among her children again, Annalise found it difficult to think of them fighting and dying, for some would die. Closing her eyes, she drew strength from Sul'ss. She envisioned Yautja and So'reth'esst locked in combat, blades versus talons, blood flying, her people...dying. Humans, too, lay dying in pools of their own red blood.

Opening her eyes, Annalise shook away the vision. There was no time to be afraid. Returning to the main room, she walked up to Tanner. "We're ready to go, Richard, all of us."

Jonathan and Cres'sa greeted their brothers and sisters, who wanted to hear about the world of the humans. Their genetic memory reminded them that humans had once been their enemies, but since Major Tanner arrived and had made peace with their queen, things had changed. By the same token, the Yautja were still their enemies, and they would gladly fight until all were dead.

Jonathan found Annalise, sensing his mother's distress. He took her hands in his, squeezing. "We are ready, Mother. You have no need to fear for us. The murderers of the humans will die choking on their blood. We will see to that. I look forward to the battle." His black eyes almost seemed to flash red flame.

Annalise smiled at her latest son. His strength, she knew well. His affections for Jennifer, she accepted. He would fight for her and for the other humans too. God, how did it all come to this. "Yes, my child, we will fight and we'll win. The Yautja lost against us once before. And they will again." This would become the beginning of a new life for her people. Or it would be the end of all of them.

It was a short hour before Tanner ordered everyone back onto the ship. The entire nest of xenomorphs crouched in the passenger bay, while Annalise and Jonathan sat in seats. There was a palpable anticipation in the air. Tanner hoped the xenos didn't get frightened during space travel and cause trouble back there. This was a first for them.

Ed sent the vessel into a high orbit, before flying it into space, and back to Earth.


End file.
